Desiring Need
by Azraelya
Summary: Draco Malfoy desires something from Usagi and he'll do anything to get it. Through manipulation, sheer force, and deception..He might end up getting more than he bargained for! {Chapter 13, "Deception! The manipulating of Power..}
1. D e s i r e

Ok, quick note...Mainly just dialogue content, but I had to revise this chapter for a better understanding of things. I had originally written this as a teaser, and the actual plot I now have sketched out kind of contradicts the content of this chapter. In this chapter, it was very well made out that Draco was Usagi's enemy.. well, that doesn't coincide with the plot I have planned now. Well, here's the minorly but importantly revised version ::sweatdrop:: =.D  
  
Desiring Need...  
  
D e s i r e  
  
Licking his lips lightly, he advanced upon the slightly younger girl. Her watery blue eyes lit with terror as she backed away from him. "Usagi," he whispered, the dull clicking of his shoes upon the cold stone floor more evident than his voice.  
  
Usagi cowered away, trying desperately to keep the rise and fall of her chest at an even pace. "M-Malfoy," she said in a trembling voice, attempting to match his own calmness but failing quite horribly.  
  
Malfoy smiled languidly at her as he drew nearer until he was standing right in front of the trembling girl. "Usagi," he murmured again. "You have something I need. I think you know this," he began silkily. "Now..there are two ways we can go about this. One: You can be a good little girl and give me the Ginzuishou, or Two: I can take it from you by force."  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes, her blue orbs shining with a new fierce determination. "I can't do that, Malfoy. I can't even really summon it easily. It only comes to me when I really need it. Besides, you wouldn't be able to use it correctly. The Ginzuishou will only respond to those who--"  
  
"Shut up," he interrupted wearily, tired of her insistent babbling. Scowling slightly, he placed both hands upon her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, perhaps a bit harsher than he had intended.Usagi's eyes widened as she stood there, frozen beneath his grasp.  
  
"Poor, poor Usagi," he murmured sarcastically. "I think you're enjoying this.. So why must we go through this trivial game?" Usagi struggled against his grasp, but horribly to no avail.  
  
"Let me go," she mumbled feebly. Malfoy laughed richly, squeezing harder against her shoulders and pressing closer against her. "Now honestly, dearest Usa, where on earth would be the fun in that?" He leaned closer, his cold blue eyes locking with her contrasting cerrulian blue ones.  
  
"If I have to," he whispered, close enough so his breath tingled over her lips, "I will make you mine in order to get what I want." With that, he lowered his lips to hers, in a gently chaste kiss. Usagi struggled even harder, trying to get away from him, from this place.  
  
Malfoy pressed her harder against the wall, squeezing her shoulders until she was rather sure they'd bruise. His mouth crushed against hers with a heated lust, bringing fourth perhaps more pleasure on Draco's behalf than Usagi's. Usagi gasped a breathless plea for him to stop, but Malfoy used this solely to his advantage. His tongue darted between the two parted folds of flesh, tasting and exploring every contour and crevasse.  
  
He bit down upon her lower lip, demanding her to part her lips further for him. Usagi moaned feebly as she continued a pathetic struggle against him.  
  
'Onegai, Ginzuishou,' Usagi silently prayed in her mind. Usagi felt the searing crescent moon begin to form upon her forehead and continued concentrating. Malfoy was forced to take a step back as the blinding light illuminated from the upturned marking. A small smile tugged at the corners of Malfoy's lips as he watched Usagi glow with the unearthly, soft light.  
  
The younger blonde was enveloped completely in the radiating aura, her body shimmering with the etheral glow. Malfoy shielded his eyes, waiting for the light to die down. Once he could no longer see the glaring light from beneath his closed lids, he opened his eyes to where Usagi once stood.  
  
She was gone. Just as he had expected. Malfoy chuckled slightly, shaking his head, a few light blonde strands of hair falling out of place. "I'll be seeing you again soon, little Usagi," he murmured.  
  
Fixing his robes and pressing a finger to his mouth, he revelled in the tingling feeling left upon his lips from her own against his. He'd have more. He'd have all of her, as far as he was concerned.  
  
After all, his next class was with her.  
  
---  
  
Okay, I'm a bit happier with this version.. seems to flow better with the chapters ahead. Ooh, I can do the preview thingy now too! lol.  
  
NEXT TIME ON... Desiring Need!  
  
Usagi is still a bit shaken from her encounter with Draco, and is rather certain she can't handle another meeting with him just yet... when he approaches her after class, a girl who doesn't like guys bullying girls intervenes! Who is she? What's gonna happen next? Find out in next time's episode... "Loyalty!" 


	2. L o y a l t y

I'm baack!! For like the fifth time.. to ! Lol. I had to write an update to this story after reading some very good fics.. I got inspired =D Hope you enjoy! I know there are a lot of questions as you read.. They will be cleared up I promise as the story goes on, but feel free to ask them in your review if ya want. Not gonna reveal too much when I respond to the reviews, though =P hehe. Well, here's chapter two of what might turn out to be a very confusing story, lol.  
  
Desiring Need...  
  
L o y a l t y  
  
"The next set of instruction necessary for conducting the spell are..." Snape's eyes flickered toward the door as a familiar blonde entered the classroom. A sardonic smile curled on his face as he looked at the girl. "Late once again, Miss Tsukino?" Usagi trembled slightly. Snape always gave her the creeps.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry, s-s-ir... I just--" Usagi's hasty stumbling of words was sharply intercepted by Snape's smooth voice. "Let us save the excuses and go to the simple reduction of 10 points from Gryffindor." Fellow Gryffindor students groaned loudly, but they were used to it. None of them were perfect, and often this was the place of all places Gryffindor students were keen to lose points.  
  
Usagi gave a feeble nod and went to her desk. She risked a look at Draco Malfoy who was smiling darkly at her. Shivering unconsiously, she quickly averted her eyes and took her seat. "Now, to continue with today's lesson..." Professor Snape turned his back and began writing the pages of the lessons on the board. "You will need a separate piece of parchment for each of the individual notes." Usagi sighed wearily as she pulled out several pieces of parchment and began to write.  
  
Time crawled at its usual meticulous pace during that class, and the grateful chiming of the bell sounded to all of the relieved students. Usagi began to finish up the last of her notes, scribbling quickly so she could pack up hastily. She barely saw as the hand swept across her desk, sending her parchment fluttering to the floor. Looking up with widened eyes, she saw the cruel eyes of Malfoy. "Oh, dear, did I do that? Looks like I did. My apologies." With a small snicker he left the room.  
  
Snape eyed the retreating form of Malfoy warily, and then the distressed Gryffindor student. Raising his wand, he muttered a quick spell and all of the parchment stacked into a neat pile on Usagi's desk. "Good day, Miss Tsukino. I trust you will take more care with being late to my class tomorrow." Usagi gave a grateful, tearful nod to the professor and quickly exited the room.  
  
As she was leaving, a hand encircled her wrist and she wasn't really quite surprised to see Malfoy. "Oh, my dearest Usagi," he cooed sarcastically. "I decided to bestow you with my kindness and wait for you." As Usagi began to walk away with her eyes lowered, Malfoy's grip tightened almost painfully on her wrist.  
  
"Come on, little bunny. Let's take a little walk--"  
  
"Get your hands off her, creep!" yelled an angry female voice. Malfoy turned to look who dared speak to him like that, and surpressed an annoyed growl. "What do you want, arrogant fool?" The tall girl smirked at him. "Well as it seems, I wouldn't be minding a fight.. That is, if you don't leave this girl alone." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh dear me, I'm so frightened I don't know what's become of me." His sarcasm dripped like a volatile caress from his mouth, a snarl curling onto his lips.  
  
The tall girl almost faltered from the dark anger he radiated, but she stood her ground and kept her eye contact. Malfoy glared at her for a few more moments, before smirking. "Well, no use in this now regardless." He turned back to Usagi, who stood there motionless, somewhere caught between fear and fascination at the scene just displayed. The small awe she had felt upon seeing this girl faded as Malfoy gazed deep into her eyes.   
  
"I'll be seeing you again soon loveling," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers before he left. Usagi trembled even as he retreated, willing herself not to cry. The taller girl glared at Malfoy as he walked away, shaking her head. "I can't stand to see girls being bullied by guys.. Hey there, Usagi isn't it? Are you okay?"  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at the slightly taller girl, a small smile on her lips as she nodded. "Hai, thanks to you.." She looked at her and tilted her head, waiting for the girl to supply a name. The girl laughed and stuck out her hand. "The name's Kino Makoto. I just got here yesterday. This place is weird," she murmured, glancing around. "So many stairs and turns..Ha! Good thing I don't get lost too easy. Some things are still the same though," she said with disgust. "Can't believe that guy just goes around bullying people."  
  
Usagi smiled softly. Imulsively, she hugged Makoto. "Arigatou... For intervening.. I'm afraid of what might have happened if you didn't," she whispered softly. Makoto was a bit surprised, but nonetheless hugged the blonde girl back. She smiled warmly. "Don't worry about that Usagi-chan. You have a new friend in me now.. I'll make sure that guy doesn't bother you when I'm around."  
  
Usagi kept her sorrowful smile at bay. 'Oh, if only you knew..' she thought sadly. "So, what part of Japan are you from?" Usagi asked her instead as they walked together. Makoto looked at her with widened eyes, "How'd ya know I was from Japan. Did you use a spell to find it out?"  
  
Usagi giggled at her new friend. "Nope.. You gave two tell-tale signs.. Well firstly your name alone is Japanese, ne? And second, you called me 'Usagi-chan'. So, what part?" she said with a grin. Makoto smiled back happily. "Tokyo, the Jubaan district. I moved around a lot but that's the last place I had settled before I got this weird letter saying I was a magician.. eh, no, a witch or something," she said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Honto!" Usagi exclaimed at the first comment. "I'm from Jubaan too! I'm surprised we haven't met before.. even though somehow I feel as if I have met you," she murmured softly. Makoto laughed a little. "Hai, I got a little case of deja vu when I saw ya.."  
  
The two girls continued talking, very happy with this new friendship.   
  
-----  
  
Usagi felt so much happier the next morning, albeit tired. It turned out Makoto was in Gryffindor as well, so she introduced her to one of her closest friends at breakfast. "Minako-chan, this is Makoto-chan," she said happily. Minako smiled brightly, scooting over for Makoto to sit next to her as Usagi took a seat across from them. "Yatta! Another to join our group.. Tell me, Mako-chan," Minako began, leaning close in a whispering voice. "Are you single?"  
  
Makoto was slightly taken aback by this question. "Y-yes.." She barely got the word out of her mouth before Minako squealed happily again. "Woohoo!! She can go man-hunting with us too!" Makoto blinked a few times before all three girls laughed heartily.   
  
Usagi ate her food quickly, as she always tended to do. This morning though, perhaps in her gusto of excitement, she ate just a little too quickly even for her own good. Her stomach ached a little and she clutched it, wincing. "Ittai.. I'm gonna go back to my room and lay down for a while till classes start," she murmured. Minako and Makoto looked at her with concern, however unable to fully get rid of their bemused expressions. "Usagi no baka.. always eating so quick. TASTE you food!" Minako teased playfully.   
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue but giggled as well. It didn't hurt that bad really.. she did want to lay down for a bit, though. Exiting the Great Hall, she began walking back to her dorm room. She was wearily tired and desparately wanted to snuggle back into her bed and sleep for a good hour or three. A yawn escaped her lips as she blearily rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Well, well.. The little bunny's sleepy. And all alone. Finally." His voice would have sounded annoyingly exasperated if it didn't sound so angered. Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. Muttering a spell with his wand, the two of them vanished.  
  
-----  
  
WOOHOO!! I was browsing and I read some fanfics and I had this huge unexpected surge of creativity and need to update SOME story of mine! Lol. Soo, here is the result of that . I really do apologize for the extremely long hiatus (as I always seem to be taking --) The surge was so strong I have the THIRD chapter of this story written and will definitely be posting it once I get an adequate amount of reviews for this chapter.....or whenever I get on the computer again, hehe. Pleease review, and thanks a ton for reading!!   
  
NEXT TIME ON...Desiring Need!  
  
Draco and Usagi spend a little.. time together. Draco's motives are revealed! Why does he want the Ginzuishou from Usagi? Why does he want Usagi? Find out in next time's episode.. "Passion!" 


	3. P a s s i o n

Weee!! Thank you all for the reviews! ::dances happily:: Hmm.. This chapter is kinda lemon-limey, but dun worry... nothing heavy enough to change the rating of the story.. not yet, at least ; ) In this chapter, more answers (and far more questions maybe) will be unfolded! Excitement! I'll be working on the fourth chapter after this one is posted. I'm gonna try hard to avoid my common mistake of unfinished stories.. I know I'll fail but I'll still try! Lol. I tried to make this chapter a great deal longer.. I think I succeeded pretty well =.D  
  
Just a few small notes..  
  
FLASH indicated a flashback... and END FLASH indicates back to the present time. . I felt all powerful when I wrote that.. I could hear the FLASH noise.. and.. god im such a dork..lolol.  
  
Also, you may find Draco's behavior... questionable.. However, please bare in mind he knows next to nothin' about what's trying to achieve and goes about it the wrong way perhaps. You'll see what I mean! And another note, I HAD to throw in the Draco and Lucius convo... eeh i just thought it was so cute when I wrote it! Lol!  
  
Lastly, this chapter IS fairly bloody and more violent, just as a forwarning.  
  
Without further ado, please enjoy!   
  
Desiring Need...  
  
P a s s i o n  
  
Usagi could not supress the whimper of fear that laced through her as she saw where they arrived. Malfoy's dorm room. "I..I'm not allowed in Slytherin quarters," she mumbled pathetically. Malfoy's eyebrows rose, before a rich laughter fell from his lips. "Oh, little bunny.. do you try to make me fall in love with you?"  
  
Usagi slipped out of his embrace which she didn't even realize she was in and looked for the door to leave. "Malfoy, onegai...er.. Please. Please don't do this," she whispered. Malfoy smirked as he sat on the bed languidly. They still had another half hour until their first class. That was plenty of time to at least.. talk.  
  
"Usagi. This is all quite simple. I desire two things from you. The first I will take by force if I have to. The second I will achieve no matter what." Usagi's eyes widened as she cowered away. "B-by force?"  
  
Malfoy nodded. Hearing the fear in her voice, he rolled his eyes and scowled. "Not that, you fool. That would be the second." He saw her relax a fraction of an inch. "You know what the first is. The ginzuishou." Usagi groaned as she sat down in a chair adjacent from the bed, resting her forehead against the palm of her hand.   
  
"And I've told you, I can't give you that. Even if I wanted to, it's physically impossible. Only those pure of heart can use it, and furthermore, it is the pure bloodline of the moon I have that enables me to use it. I'm sure you can relate with something there as far as the pure bloodline thing," she mumbled quietely. Perhaps she was extending the truth slightly and clinging to a feeble line of understanding, but with Draco Malfoy, anything was necessary.  
  
Malfoy smiled. "Yes, our children will be quite powerful." Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at him in bewildered horror. Malfoy chuckled, shaking his head. "You're so perplexingly adorable." Usagi lowered her eyes as color rose vividly to her cheeks.  
  
Malfoy rose from the bed and walked to where she sat. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up gently. Curving his index finger, he placed it under her chin, tilting her head so her eyes met his. "I love you so much that I damn well hate you," he swore softly, idely brushing away a stray hair from her cheek. The touch made her shiver, and that in turn made him smirk.  
  
"Stop denying yourself... Stop denying me.." He lowered his face till his forhead rested against her own. "Stop denying us, little bunny." With that, he placed his lips lightly on hers, brushing them softly. Usagi could feel the tears threaten to spill from her eyes so she closed them and gave in to the kiss. Her mouth parted slightly, and Malfoy took fully advantage of that. He slid his hand across her neck, which in itself caused her to shiver once more. He rested it against the nape of her neck, before burying it deep within her slightly undone hair. He quickly undid the ties which held her odango's in place, letting the river of golden silk stream down her back in long, flowing cascades.   
  
"Ah, Usa... I know you love me." Usagi remained silent as his lips trailed in a caressing desent to her neck. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck at first, his tongue teasing out lightly to taste the slightly pinkened flesh. "Say it," he whispered, pressing her close against him.  
  
Usagi gave a breathless gasp as she felt him softly bite her neck. She was sure there would be a mark in its wake. "I..I c-can't," she whispered, trembling further. Malfoy slid his kisses upward once more, tracing them along her jawline before his lips reached her earring-free earlobe. He caught the tender flesh between his teeth, kissing it softly but firmly till she moaned.   
  
"Say it," he demanded once more. Usagi shook her head feverently. "You don't know what you're asking," she breathed out in a quaking voice. Malfoy smiled languidly against her ear.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm asking you to admit the truth. Now...." He raised his hand and let it trail against the front of her neck, till it rested just above her chest. "Say. It." Usagi trembled, tangled between this web of lust and passion and fear.  
  
"I.. I love you," she whispered. Malfoy faltered, and then he smiled. Not a smirk, but a true smile. He released the trembling girl and sat on the bed, only to pull her into his embrace so she was situated in his lap. He nuzzled his head against her neck, as she unconsiouly leaned back against him.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured.  
  
-----  
  
Malfoy adjusted his robes, briskly running a hand through his hair as he gazed at himself in the mirrror. What was it about her? Did he love her? He wasn't sure. He was fairly sure she did not love him, but hearing her say that made something in him constrict so horribly it left him weakly devastated.  
  
He glared at his reflection who kindly returned the favor. None of these petty things called 'emotions' mattered. What -did- matter was the achievement of the Ginzuishou. He knew all about it. Or at least enough to know that it was critical to have Usagi under his complete control.  
  
He smiled darkly at the thought of that. Indeed, there were some added bonuses to this mission..  
  
FLASH   
  
"Son, we need to talk." One look at the hunched form of Lucius Malfoy, his fingers steepled slightly under his chin, Draco knew something extremely important had arisen. It wasn't every day they had a "father-to-son" talk.  
  
Draco took a seat across from his father at the large table. "Yes, father?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy did not speak for a moment, however. He merely looked at his son for several long moments, a battle of conflictng feelings silently etched in his gaze. Finally he looked away, almost in disgust. Draco raised his eyebrows, confused but silent to these thoughts. What was it..?  
  
Finally, the elder Malfoy spoke. "Draco.." He struggled inwardly to find the exact way to word this. "Voldemort has a very special mission at hand." Lucius cleared his throat and took a large sip of the glass of water in front of him. Licking his lips slightly, he continued in a stronger, more forceful voice. "There is a legendary gem of sorts called the..Gin.. Geen..." He scowled as he tried to think of the word. Remembering finally, "The Ginzuishou."  
  
Well, Draco could see where his father strugged with the word, but still.. The complete demeanor of his father was so uncharacteristaclly different. He was a person of power and influence, not a stuttering, hesitant man.   
  
Seeing the puzzled look on his son's face, he continued. "The legendary Ginzuishou. It is a jewel that is inhereited by the right of birth. Only those who have inherited it are capable of using it to its full potential.. or using it at all." Lucius nodded briskly to himself, recalling the history of gem. "Yes.. Those who wield it wield a great power. A power so vast that, if completely tapped into, could very well control the whole world."  
  
Draco's eyes widened slightly in fascination that such a thing could exist. He remained silent however, for interrupting his father would induce a much nearer wrath he was more afraid of than the Ginzuishou's power. Lucius continued, his train of thought guiding his words. "Our Dark Lord Voldemort wishes for the Ginzuishou's power to be his. He knows this cannot be. But..." A curving smile hinted at the corner of his lips. "A student attending Hogwarts is the inhereited of it."   
  
Draco could not remain silent now. "What!? Who? Who in Hogwarts could hold such power? Please... do not tell me... Potter." The last word fell from his lips like a curse. Lucius Malfoy snarled at the name as well, and turned his glare towards his son.   
  
"No you fool. Potter has defeated the Dark Lord out of pure luck. Nothing more. He is far uncapable of handling such a thing. Ski...Skiing.." Lucius growled at these foreign words, almost considering a memory enhancing spell for recalling them. "Usagi Tsu-ki-no ," he finally sounded out. He looked at his son then, seeing if the name brought fourth any recollection.  
  
Draco frowned slightly, trying to remember. It sounded familiar... "Ha!" he laughed uncharacteristaclly, pressing his fist against the table. "She's in Gryffindor. Friend of Potter's, I believe.. Heh, friend of everyone." Lucius sighed slightly, mixed of relief and frustration.   
  
"Well, it's good that you know her, slightly at least. The Dark Lord needs you more than any of us for this particular mission." Draco contained his excitement with a bland nod. He was stepping up it seemed, called worthy to complete a task by Lord Voldemort. "What is it I need to do, father?"  
  
Lucius hesitated uncharacteristically again, much to the confused agitation of his son. "Well, Draco.." For once, Lucius almost wished he had talked to his son a little more about women. Then again, this moment of fatherly guilt dwelled for only a moment. "You need to have her want you enough that she'll do as you say.. You need to make her fall in love you with you."  
  
END FLASH   
  
Draco knew very little about love. In fact, he knew next to nothing. He'd never experienced parental or family love.. Never a friendship love... never a relationship love. He was lost with this mission at first. He did not know where to proceed at all. However, he had vowed not to let the Dark Lord or his father down by any means. With these thoughts still in tact, he proceeded to his next class. He wished he had every class with Usagi to make his task all the easier. Unfortunately, he only had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with is soon-to-be love, the latter of which he was headed to now.  
  
Later on in the day, he had Transfigurations. He dreaded that class almost as much as he loathed McGonnogal. Maybe after he had Usagi under his control, he'd have her kill that professor. Yes, that would be nice..  
  
Happier and lighter in his thoughts and mood, Draco went to the class.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi fumbled with putting her hair back in ordinary style, but sorely realized too late Draco had the ties that held her hair. It was no matter overall, for she had plenty back at her dorm room, but she had no time to go back there at the moment if she wanted to make her next class. Smoothing out the top strands of hair, she entered the class just on time. Professor Snape glanced at her, surprised at her punctuality. His eyebrows rose high as he looked at her with her new hairstyle. Some of her childish features seemed less enhanced by this simple hairstyle. The long cascades of golden hair fell just short of her calfs. Some of the hair fell in front of her ears, framing her face in a lovely manner. Snape smiled slightly at the girl. "Glad to have you on time, Miss. Tsukino. Nice hairstyle."  
  
People looked boggled by the fact that Snape had just given a compliment... to a Gryffindor nonetheless. Usagi blushed slightly from the stares she was receiving and took her seat quickly. Harry Potter smiled at his friend. "Hey Usagi," he whispered as to not rouse Snape's attention. "You look very nice I must say." Usagi smiled at Harry. "Thank you, Harry-kun. We haven't had time to hang out at all for a while.. Let's go to the Quidditch field today after classes."   
  
Harry grinned. "Sounds great."  
  
Usagi smiled back happily. "Yay! I'm so excited!" she said loudly. Snape turned around sharply and Usagi blushed, quickly lowering her head.   
  
"Well, Miss Tsukino, you can maintain your current excitement with the addition of the reduction of five points from Gryffindor. Quiet!" Several Gryffindor students groaned in protest, but dared not utter a word. {A.N I'm sorry if Snape's sentence made no sense..LOL}  
  
Draco, who sat behind Usagi, passed her a quick note as Snape began writing the lessons on the board. Usagi shifted nervously in her seat as she opened the note in front of her.   
  
'Usa,  
  
Ha. I told you talking to Potter would do nothing but cause harm and dissapointments. Stay away from him and realize the greatness I am offering you: The oppertunity to set fourth in what will potentially become an excellent relationship. I crave to have you, little bunny, and my patience only wears so thin. This matter will be discussed further, rest assured.  
  
Also. If Potter even remotely shows an interest in you greater than friendship I will not hesitate to harm him, if all goes well, irreparably.'  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes at the last part. Harry had casually glanced over from the corner of his eye and read the whole letter. He scowled slightly, detesting the fact that Malfoy of all people had a crush on Usagi... Wait.. The realization of the note just dawned on Harry and he blurted out, "Impossible!"  
  
Professor Snape whipped around with death threats gleaming in his eyes. "This is NOT a social hall. Ten more points away from Gryffindor." Harry mentally swore to himself. But still.. Draco Malfoy.. in possible LOVE? No way.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi exited the Potions class and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. How she loathed that class. The fact that Draco was there scarcely made it any easier. She just didn't understand why all of this had to occur. She knew what he wanted.. she just couldn't figure out why. How on Earth did he know about the Ginzuishou? That was perhaps the question that plagued Usagi the most. She herself didn't even know exactly what it was for..  
  
FLASH (A.N Here's where the bloody warning applies )  
  
Usagi cowered away as the giant man approached her. He was angry. She could tell from the evil glare in his blood red eyes.  
  
She had merely been walking along near the forest when she heard a loud shriek. Fearing someone was in danger, she ran to see where she had heard the voice from. The scene she encountered startled her so badly a scream escaped from her lips... almost instantly drawing attention to her from the cause of the extreme problem at hand.  
  
He stood about 6 feet, 8 inches tall, a menacing look etched into his features. Three bodies lay astroon at his feet, two girls and one man. The man and one of the girls were dead, and the third girl clung to life by a delicate strand. One could scarely tell what color her hair naturally was. Blood matted the long tresses of hair in thick, messy clumps. The crimson liquid flooded from an open gash on the face of the dead man, his sightless eyes dripping with tears of blood.  
  
Usagi could scarcely breathe and fought the urge to faint. How.. How could someone do something like this?   
  
The man advanced upon Usagi, freezing her merely with his hard gaze. She felt like a trapped rabbit, staring at its own demise. "W..Who are you?" she asked feebly. Of all questions to ask, she chose that one.   
  
The man smiled at her darkly, a rich laugh tumbling from his lips. His dark brown hair shook with the force of his laughter, his eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
"Well, well... another play toy. How fun. I am a loyal servant to the Dark Lord Voldemort.The name is Jake. It matters not though. Our time together with you conscious will not be all too much longer." Usagi scarce drew another breath before he darted forward. For his immaculate height and size, his alacrity was incredible. Marveling over his strengths however was not on the top of the blonde's to-do list. She screamed as his arms tightened around her middle, threatening to break open every rib in her body.   
  
"No," Usagi managed to gasp out.  
  
The man smirked. "Dead girls don't say no," he growled out. His constricting grip grew remarkably tighter, and Usagi began to watch dimly as the world faded from view. 'Please...please don't let me die like this,' she prayed to whoever would answer her.   
  
'Usagi-chan...Call for me...'  
  
Usagi faintly heard the voice speaking softly to her. 'Who..?'  
  
'Usagi-chan... ask for the help you know can be given... You know what to do... Usagi-chan..'  
  
The blonde felt her reality slip back into focus slightly. With a small mental nod, she closed her eyes. "Onegai...Ginzuishou..." Jake looked at the girl's mumbling and figured she was finally losing her grip on life. He very well could have used his wand to make things easier, but he relied on his physical strength. It made things more... interesting. He smiled triumphantly. He didn't want this one dead just yet. He'd like to have some fun while she was still alive.  
  
"Onegai... Ginzuishou.. Tasukette...Save me..." The plea was small and short, all she could manage to get out. But it was enough. A light radiated from her very core, showering herself and the man in an etheral shimmer. Jake screamed in agony as the first wave of light enveloped him. The intensity reached a devastating crescendo, as did Jake's screams. When the light finally died, so did he.  
  
The light spread over the entire area. The dead girl and man remained dead, but their bodies were not battered nor bruised. To any walking by, it would appear as if they were in a peaceful sleep. Perhaps they were now. The third victim who had scarcely tredded on life's threshold was fully replenished. Her hair was an intense shade of blonde, similar to Usagi's. Her wide blue eyes stared in disbelief at the girl who had just saved her.   
  
Usagi's eyes had dulled from all of the effort. She was alive and fine, but exhausted beyond belief. The completely healed blonde ran over to Usagi quickly, kneeling down next to her. "Thank you," she whispered feverently. "Arigato."  
  
Usagi turned her head to her vaguely. "Watashi wa... Tsukino...Usagi..." she managed to whisper. The other blonde smiled at her, tears watering her eyes. "Atashi wa Aino Minako. I am forever in your debt and friendship."  
  
END FLASH   
  
Perhaps those were the two positives that had came from that terrible experience. She had met her best friend there and had found out she had the Ginzuishou. To this day, the Ginzuishou saved her in times she needed it the most, and she was forever grateful to have it as a part of her. She considered it her protector, more than anything else. She also had dreams regarding her apparent past and why she had the Ginzuishou.. Dreams of a lady by the name of Queen Serenity. She told her what little she currently knew about the Ginzuishou. The last thing she always said in someway was, "Do not worry. When the time is right you will know. You will unlock the sleeping powers of the Ginzuishou and reign in peace and harmony."  
  
Usagi didn't have a clue what that meant.  
  
Draco, however, apparently knew a bit about the Ginzuishou. The question that lingered throughout all of history and mankind ran through her mind.... Why?  
  
-----  
  
Yatta, I finished! Just a little note about the "Jake" character.. he's a friend of mine and wanted to be an evil person in the story.. so yay! there he is! lol. I know there's probably more questions than answers now, but I don't really have anything set for this story, hence why it may seem sketchy at times. The next chapter for this story is completed, and I'm working arduously on the fifth chapter =.D The next chapter will be out relatively soons... Hopefull 10 reviews or so later :hint hint: hehe. Thank you all so much for the reviews!...  
  
To: devilsheart, blue bear, Eo, Tabbes, soup, ABC Gurl, Starlite Saviour, MFlower49... Thank you so so much!!!  
  
Dark Universe-- I'm trying to keep it fairly interesting and unique, hehe. And LoL I'm also trying to keep up with the updated =)  
  
Maiden Genisis--I'm glad you like it! And lol, noo, can't hurt Draco-chan . And ick, nevah! Mamo-baka=ewww... Draco-sama=Kami! hehe  
  
liza--aww, I'm glad you luv my fics, that makes me happyful! I like trying to make the stories a little darker sometimes.. like how the Harry Potter books got darker. I'll try to update soon each time, and thank you for the review!  
  
OtAkU--Gyahh!! You threw me a loophole there.. it's been too long since i've read the books.. Eep, I should have tried covering that better.. ::bows and apologizes:: thank you for catching that ::sweatdrop::  
  
AdorableAngel-- I know what you mean, and I give my sincerest apologies for not updating till many months later. You're right, I haven't had much time for updates, but now that things are much more slow and languid here in real life, I should be able to update relatively frequently. I tried to make this chapter fairly longer, but as far as updating goes the updates should come often, so long as I know people are still interested in the story as it progresess, hehe.  
  
Serenity Voldemort Riddle--Lol! It's no problem at all. I'm so glad you like the story so much =.D I tried to make this chapter longer, and get it out kinda quickly.. the next one is already ready! hehe. Thanks a ton for the reviews!!  
  
---  
  
I've decided maybe if I write a preview for the next chapter, it'll help me visualize better what I have to work on..  
  
NEXT TIME ON... Desiring Need!  
  
Harry and Usagi spend some time together, much to the displeasure of Malfoy-kun. His father decides to offer him some assistance with the whole situation... What could it be? Find out in next time's episode.. "Influence!"  
  
{ooh that was fun..i might go back and make an episode preview for the other two chapters LoL} Please review! 


	4. I n f l u e n c e

Yayay! I love you all for all the reviews you've submitted so far =D {responses after story} Please continue to do so. Lots o' reviews=lots o' happiness for meh hehe. You guys should be so proud of meh with getting this chapter out so quickly ::bows:: LoL. Umm..let's see... I don't really have much rambling to do this time.. Oh! Yes I do. lol.  
  
The DADA scene I kinda through in there for future events to possibly come. Like i've said before, this story is still really sketchy.. The next chapter is barely started lol. Any guesses as to who the teacher is? Feel free to guess in your review.. and comment on what ya think will happen next chapter ::evil grin:: lol.  
  
Another quick note.. the spell in the DADA class, I completely made that up.. Lol. I have no idea where it came from but I thought it sounded okay so I put it in there, hehe.  
  
Special thanks to OtAku for the constructive criticism.. Will try to keep that in mind when I edit chapters from now on ::grin::  
  
Well, without further ado, here's the next chappie!  
  
Desiring Need...  
  
I n f l u e nc e  
  
Jealousy certainly was not a warm aquaintence that Draco Malfoy knew very well. However, seeing Usagi and Harry Potter laugh and chat together made this dangerous emotion boil deep. Usagi kept poking his glasses, making Harry laugh warmly along with the blonde. Malfoy could not stand this affectionate dribble any longer. He stormed away, anger burning deep in his eyes. He'd deal with this later.  
  
---  
  
"Soo, why can't ya jus' get a vision repair spell thingy?" Usagi asked as she tapped the right lens of his glasses. Harry smiled at her and shook his head. The blonde giggled and shrugged. "Well, actually.. They DO make you look kinda cute," she said with a sly grin.  
  
Harry could scarcely contain the blush that crept to his cheeks. "Well...thank you," he said, somewhat akwardly. Usagi chuckled slightly, and said in a teasing voice, "Aww, am I making you nervous, Harry-kun?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Hardly.. Say, what did you get on that last Potions assignment? I got an F-. didn't even know such a grade was possible," he grumbled.  
  
Usagi pouted jokingly. "Aww..you got a higher grade than me! I got a 'G'... I think it stands for God help us all..." The two followed with laughter and continued conversing.   
  
---  
  
Everyone watched as the owls circled around, waiting to see if they perhaps got a piece of mail from a loved one or a newspaper they had sent for. Draco was mildly surprised as an owl stopped in front of him, dropping a letter and waiting at the table. Picking up the folded parchment, he groaned slightly. It was from his father.  
  
Opening it quickly, he read its contents:  
  
'I am curious to know how things are going there. Are things going with ease or are difficulties arising in your work? Respond with haste.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy'  
  
Brief and to the point. Of course, that was smart. The letter held a meaning towards school work if one were to read it that did not know of the situation. God forbid the owl was intercepted and it contained the information of the mission he had at hand. Especially if it showed of any ties whatsoever his father had with Voldemort... He shuddered at the thought.  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, much handier for quick notes than parchment and a quill and ink. He quickly jotted down a reply:  
  
'Father,  
  
Things are not going terribly good, but on the brighter aspect they are not going terribly. The work I have is becoming more pliant and easier to deal with. Should not be all too much harder, if all goes well.  
  
-Draco Malfoy'  
  
He quickly folded the note and tied it to the waiting owl's leg. The owl quickly flew off, joining the other owls who had already began to retreat. Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table, easily spotting the strangely hair-styled blonde. He really did prefer her with her hair down.. Another mental note of things he'd make sure she did once he had her.  
  
He truly was grateful it was not someone like Pansy Parkinson that he needed for this mission.Usagi presented a challenge... Finally claiming her would make the victory all the more sweet by her innocence and resistance.  
  
---  
  
Usagi glared at the frog in front of her, who in turn filled the pouch under its mouth with air and released. "You're supposed to turn into a jar," she admonished, as though lecturing a child for not doing what it was supposed to. "I'd settle for you turning into a prince too though.." She giggled at her frog and tapped the top of its head lightly with her finger.  
  
"Miss Tsukino.. serenading the frog will not make it transform any quicker. Please continue with doing the spell properly," McGonnogal warned sternly. Usagi blushed and looked around the class nervously. To her happiness, hardly anyone had gotten much further than she.  
  
"Ok, let's see," she mumbled to herself. Pointing her wand at the frog, she chanted the spell. "Lettuce carrot! wait no..that's not it.." she flipped through the pages of the complicated spell and realized she had no clue what she as doing. Groaning to herself, she flipped back to the beginning and attempted starting again.  
  
--  
  
Usagi quickly hurried to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She didn't particularly liked this class, but it was the only one that she had with almost all of her friends. That did make it more appealing. Minako, Makoto, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared that class with her...  
  
and Draco Malfoy as well.  
  
Usagi ran into the classroom just in the nick of time. "I made it!---Ack!" The clumsy blonde tripped over her robes as she went running into the class room. The class filled with laughter as the embarassed blonde's cheeks filled with color. Standing up and brushing off her robes, she smiled sheepishly.   
  
A woman standing in front of the class let a small smile flit across her lips before disappearing into an emotionless mask. "You may kindly take your seat if you are not injured, dear," she said softly, inclining her head toward the girl. Usagi nodded and quickly went to her seat, glaring playfully at Minako and Harry, as they were the ones who had laughed the loudest.  
  
"Good day, class. Your old professor has suffered a terrible disease..(this was the fastest a DADA teacher had left them.. not even half way through the year!) So I will be taking his place. You may all refer to me as Professor Moon. I will now call for attendance to put a name to each of the faces I see here today." She picked up the sheet baring the names of all of the students and did a role call.  
  
"Aino, Minako."  
  
Minako raised her hand happily, grinning. The professor gazed at her for several long moments, a slight smile gracing her lips before continuing.  
  
"Berkly, Jane... Farlay, Thomas..." She continued down the list, pausing as she did before when she reached Usagi's name.   
  
"Tsukino, Usagi." Her voice faltered slightly, but she masked it well with a small cough. Usagi smiled sheepishly and raise her hand.  
  
After the completion of role call, the professor instructed them all to take out their wands. "I will be teaching you a fairly simple, however extremely effective spell today. The encantation for the spell is 'Lafis Entotalus'. Many people refer to this spell in a lighter manner as 'Laughing Cow'. I will need someone to demonstrate how this spell is done." Professor Moonskimmed the classroom briefly, but it seemed as if her eyes already had a target picked out. "Makoto Kino, please."  
  
Makoto looked up in startled surprise. "Y-yes," she said, standing quickly and going to the front of the room. The professor smiled softly at the girl before speaking to the class. This spell is often done for humor, however if someone were to attack you, striking them with this spell were cause them to double with uncontrollable laughter. While this may not seem like a very dangerous spell, too much of anything is indeed dangerous.. even happiness." Her eyes seemed to change for a moment, before shifting back into their original, emotionless state. She turned to Makoto, inclining her head slightly. "Are you ready?"  
  
Makoto gulped and nodded. "Go Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled out loudly, as though rooting for a team mate. Makoto rolled her eyes at the blonde and smiled... and giggled.. a small chuckle..   
  
Very soon, Makoto was laughing so loudly, some members of the class had to cover their ears. Makoto double over, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks in thick streams. "Oh god... hahaha.....please..s-stop...hehehehe." The professor smiled and quickly flicked her wand, murmuring a small cancelling spell. Makoto straightened up, wiping away the tears that stained her face and smiled. "That is a handy spell... I could hardly breathe!" she exclaimed.   
  
The professor nodded once. "Yes, it is effective.. also a very fun addition to parties to liven things up," she mused lightly in a jesting manner. The class giggled and the professor held up her hand. "You may want to save any traces of laughter until you've gone through the spell." The class quickly sobered up, eager to begin the lesson.  
  
--  
  
"Wow, that was actually fun today!" Harry said with a large grin. The entire class left a bit teary-eyed, but nonetheless happy.   
  
Usagi nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement. She casually snuck a glance at Draco, a small smile on her face. Hearing him laugh was something rare.. It was not quite harsh, but it sounded foreign from his lips. 'He should be happy more often,' she concluded to herself.  
  
-----  
  
Several owls came the next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, and Draco was hardly surprised to receieve yet another. Quickly opening the letter it presented, he was a bit curious that there was a small package along with it for him:  
  
'I know things cannot be all too easy, and as your father I am here to help you. (Draco supressed a snort at this line.) Love is a hard emotion, consequently why few spells are successful or widely known involving it. Lust, however, is a much easier emotion, as it is derived from a very...tangible aspect. Just some fatherly advice.   
  
If you meet a nice girl this year, it is always a nice thing to give her a gift. I have sent you some choice candies that will surely make a girl melt when you give them to her. I hope you make good use of this gift.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy'  
  
Draco smirked slightly. All of the letters between his father and himself had to be written in an understandable way, with no one being the wiser should one stumble across them. Draco knew of Usagi's..."love" for food. Surely, this gift was far more perfect than even his father could have anticipated.  
  
Quickly opening the small, light box, he looked at the four candies inside. Beneath the candies lay a small, neatly written note. Picking it up, he read that as well:  
  
'One for you, two for her,  
  
half for each, and you'll concurr  
  
Bridging gaps and forging trust,  
  
you'll feel in full the rabbit's lust  
  
Her eyes will dim,  
  
her cheeks turn red  
  
It's then, lay claims,  
  
within your bed'  
  
Even with Draco's cold, stony demeanor, he could not suppress the tingling blush that seeped into his pale cheeks. Was that really how to achieve love, through sex? Well.. he was not particularly complaining..  
  
-----  
  
GYAH!! This chapter is too short! And a slight cliffey! But.. I couldn't write anymore.. I have too many ideas swimming around for what to happen next and I need to sort it out and figure what would be the best approach. What do you think of mah wonderful poem "written by Lucius"? lol. I wrote it in like 2 minutes.. it was just so Draco would get an understanding of what to do with the candies...mwuaha!  
  
Now, please bare in mind the Malfoys do not concentrate on "petty things" like love when there is power, so naturally they are gonna go about it in the wrong way.. But imagine if yer parents 'did' give advice like that.. "Give 'em candy and then sleep with 'em..best way into their heart." LoL  
  
err...anyway..  
  
---  
  
More people to respond to, YAY!!:  
  
To: devilsheart, Seren Lunar Echo, Silver Moon Goddess1, EoAngel, Ivy Taren, Starlite Saviour, amazing-jax, ABC Gurl... Thank you very much for the kind comments and reviews!!!  
  
platinum star-- Thanks a ton! I'm trying really hard with that.. I don't want Draco to be OOC in any aspect.. but if he's going to be, I'd rather it be in the malicious context =.) I'll try to update soon!  
  
Serenity Voldemort Riddle--Yay! Lol, I'm trying really hard with the whole updating process.. Want to keeep them chapters comin' steadily. WOOHOO!! I'm so happy you like my stories that much, you've made me extremely happy! ::huggle::  
  
ScaredSh-tless--Firstly I luv your pen name..LOL. and secondly I'm happy you like the story! =.D and i know what you mean! Sometimes I'm like jeez he's too damn perfect...ugh.. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kitoky--Omg Draco as a sex slave would be wonderful...LOL. Thank you very much! It's fun trying to write Usa and Draco together.. so much tension, Oo! lol. And yus, I suppose he is pretty good for a first timer.. our little boy's all grown up ::sniffle:: lolol. We might be seeing him do a lot of growing up next chapter... heh heh.. lol. And yah!! I was kinda pondering how to successfully "cover" for Snape giving a compliment..so I figured nyahh let him take some points away and feel powerful hehehe.  
  
liza--Woohoo! I'm so glad you like it, especially the Lucius n Draco convo.. I jus' thought it would help establish the plotline and further show what kinda relationship they have. Dysfunctional families, gotta love it! ; ) As for Usagi being the moon princess... that, is a secret! ::grins evilly:: lol. And awwww thank you ::smiles happily and hugs:: I are all happyful now!!!  
  
Ryui and Gokuru-chan--I intend to hopefully continue regularly, hehe.. And as far as who the pairing is... Well, you'll have to keep reading and find out! Nothing is set in stone =.D ::coughcoughprobablydracocough:: Gotta get rid of this cold! hehehe.  
  
MFlower49--Aww, I'm very glad you like it!!  
  
OtAkU--Thank you very much for the constructive criticism.. I wasn't really trying to portray Usagi as being 'seduced'. II was watching the anime the other day.. I'm trying hard to keep them in character.. Anyway, I was watching the anime and it was the episode where Usagi got her starseed taken away by choice because she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Also, when Seiya kissed Usagi (I know it's still not the same situation as this) she didn't really get mad or anything... just a bit saddened by the situation. I dunno, I just don't think Usagi would want to hurt anyone's feelings, so sometimes she sacrifices stupidly in order to keep everyone happy. I know the examples i gave don't exactly coincide with what I have portrayed in the story, or exactly justify the actions that were taken, but I didn't know how else to get the point across ::blush:: I thank you extremely much for pointing out where the story seems sketchy.. really does help for future writing .   
  
Dark Universe--Lol, glad you liked that.. he was sure happy to be in it and the way I portrayed him, hehe =.D I'm so happy you're liking it thus far!! ::grins happily::  
  
---  
  
Thank you all sooo much!!! ::tons o' hugs::  
  
Also, for any who haven't checked it out as well, the story I'm writing simultaneously with this one is "Slave", a very probable Draco/Usa... and if it is, it's quite dark, a bit darker than this one.. Chapter 3 for that story should be out fairly soon.. Check it out if ya want! hehe  
  
LASTLY (I know you're tired of my A.N's) I "might" be updating my old, slightly decaying fic "Reborn Again." I found a copy of the next chapter I had loosely started (two paragraphs ::groan::), but I might work on finishing it and post that as well. Updates, updates, updates!  
  
---  
  
Now, for some incentive to review and get the next chapter written and out.....  
  
NEXT TIME ON.. Desiring Need!  
  
Sugar is sweet, and so is this candy.. Usagi is all too gracious with accepting Draco's kind peace offering gift. Nevermind the fact that they are in his dormroom... Never mind the fact that Usagi can't help but notice the subtle way his eyes reflect the dim light... the fact that he's taking off his shirt... AHH!! Snap out of it before it's too late, Usagi-chan! Will Usagi fall into the deep, darkened hole called "lust" caused by the candies? Will we be seeing how good of a hentai writer I can be? Or will Usagi find the help she needs...? Find out in next time's episode.."Lust!"  
  
{I previously had Chapter 3 called this, but I changed it to "Passion" because I think "Lust" is a MUCH more appropriate title for next time's episode ::grins::}  
  
Well, please review! See ya soon! 


	5. L u s t

Oh my god. I had way too much fun writing this chapter ::dies:: I think I'm doing pretty good as far as updates =P Hehe.  
  
-----  
  
Ok, just to get the response to this review out of the way =.p  
  
assraelrui--::queen beryl imitation:: Ware ware no shikarrra....mwuahaha!! LoL Yer such a baka ferny =P pickin on mah name..and yus, I'll give u my autograph one of these days if I feel u are lucky enough to receive it =P ::kissy:: Thank you for reviewing schnukums! I can't stand you tho.. im so gonna sick the element of you-know-who on you lmao. Just kiddin' again...Halloween party is gonna be great! ::dyes hair bright red, deep Beryl voice:: Ware ware no Jedaitou....LOL.  
  
-----  
  
IMPORTANT THINGY ONE: I'm not sure if they do in the book (its been a while - - ) but in this story they have one free day off from school-work.. like a weekend..or something.. ya know? Lol. ::sweatdrop::  
  
IMPORTANT THINGY TWO... everyone has their own password to their own room..::ducks the flying fruits and veggies:: Oh hush and get on to reading the story =P You'll see why. There's two passwords... One for the Houses common room, and one for the individual dormroom.  
  
WARNING/ENCOURAGEMENT: Extremely limey content! ooo..lol. I dun think it's anything worse than I've seen in some PG-13 movies, so I'm not gonna change the raiting...yet.. lol.  
  
Aaand, this is my longest chapter yet...indulge, and review!  
  
---------  
  
{ The principles of lust... Are easy to understand  
  
Do what you feel... Feel, until the end  
  
The principles of lust... Are burnt in your mind  
  
Do what you want... Do it until you find, Love... }  
  
---Enigma, "Principles of Lust"   
  
Desiring Need...  
  
L u s t   
  
"Finally, some free time," exclaimed Ron happily. The large group of Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were seated together at The Great Hall for breakfast. "Say, Minako, what are you going to do on this lovely day off?"  
  
Minako grinned at the red head and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I'm not sure.. I didn't really have anything planned.. How about yourself?"  
  
Ron felt the tips of ears begin to shade with color, but he managed a small smile. "I didn't really have anything planned either... Want to do nothing together? Er.. I mean we could do something together, but... Um.."  
  
Minako laughed lightly. "I'd love to."  
  
Usagi grinned slyly, nudging her friend in the side. "Your man-hunting seems to be goin' quite well," she whispered. Minako only smiled.  
  
"Hermione, Makoto, and myself are going to the Quidditch field today for fun. Seems no one is scheduled for practice there today, so I'm going to help them learn how to fly better," Harry said happily. "Do you want to come, Usagi?" Usagi shook her head loosely. "I would.. but I'm so scared of heights! Not to mention, I'm clumsy... hehe, I'd fall off my broom for sure," she said with a blush.  
  
Harry could not suppress the look of disappointment that flashed across his face for a moment before returning to his normal, happy smile. He almost wished now he hadn't made that promise with Makoto and Hermione... Then he could have at least bended the plans to include Usagi in there, somewhere. He brightened slightly. "Well, how about afterwards?"   
  
Usagi smiled and shrugged. "Sure.. I'll be in the library most of the day, I think.. Try to convince myself it's a good thing to read books and get caught up with the homework assignments. Afterwards, I'd love to hang out with you guys, if I don't have anything planned," she said in a joking manner.   
  
Little did she know... she'd be quite occupied that day. {A.N Sorry I had to put that in there LOL.. I love foreshadowing }  
  
---  
  
Draco had overheard the last bit of the conversation. This seemed almost too perfect.. he hoped. He sincerely hoped the candies tasted good. He needed Usagi to eat two and a half of them.. That was nothing, considering they were not very large. They resembled large cough drops. From the clear wrap they were packaged in, he could see two were pink, one was black, and one was an even split of the two colors, broken down the middle within its wrapping. Of course.. 'Two for her, one for you, half for each,' he recalled from the note/poem. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was supposed to get what.  
  
He headed to the library, quite surprised to feel a tinge of apprehension. He quickly brushed away the feeling, concentrating solely on the 'mission' ahead of him.   
  
Of course, once again, spotting the blonde was rather easy. Her and only two other people were currently in the library: a girl with a deeply blue hair, shortly cut but still rather nice in style. The other girl was someone he vaguely knew from Hufflepuff. He scowled for getting distracted, even if partially, before he had even begun. He looked back at Usagi, and could not restrain the grin that spread across his lips.  
  
Several books were scattered amongst the table she was at, opened to various pages... and amidst the scattered mess was the blonde, her head resting against her folded arms, small snores audible and synchronized with the rise and fall of her chest. He walked over to her slowly and took a seat next to her. "Usagi," he said quietly. The blonde continued to sleep. A frown began to form upon his lips. He shook her shoulders slightly and repeated her name, only to get similar results.  
  
An idea formed in his mind, and he sighed softly. He leaned close to her and whispered one word into ear. "Food."  
  
Of course.   
  
The petite blonde's head popped up quickly and she looked around. "Where?" she mumbled. Draco truly did laugh this time. Oh, this seemed almost too easy...  
  
"Hello, Usagi," he said with a smile. Usagi looked at him, her eyes widening. "Draco.. er.. Malfoy," she murmured in surprise. She blushed slightly as she opened her mouth wide, a long yawn escaping her lips. "I was...studying, I think.." she mumbled. "Why did you wake me up? And where's the food?" she said with a small glare that didn't truly hold any anger.  
  
Malfoy reached into his pockets and pulled out one of the pink, wrapped candies. "Here. Consider it a peace offering apology for waking you." Usagi blinked several times in surprise, staring dumbly at his open palm, which held the candy. She smiled warmly at him and took it, never one to distrust, and certainly never one to turn down food. As she unwrapped it, Malfoy forced himself to look away as to not seem suspicious.. and to not worry over what her response would be.   
  
"Oh..." He did look at her as he heard a small sigh come from her lips. He watched as she rolled the candy around in her mouth, a small frown on her lips. His heartbeat quickened slightly. What was wrong? Did it not taste good?.. He waited pensively. "You have to tell me, Draco," she said softly. She looked at him, full in the eye. "Where did you get this from? It tastes soooo good! Like..strawberries and whipped cream and chocolate...It's so yummy!"  
  
Draco released a breath of relief he did not know he was holding in. Quickly regaining his composure, he shrugged. "It's a secret. So you were studying, huh? Looks more like you were catching a nap to me," he said with a snicker.  
  
Usagi glared at him... but in an almost playful manner. "Yes, well... the best forms of studying come to me when I'm sleeping," she said with a smile. "Or at least, tha's what I try to convince my teachers of."  
  
Draco laughed softly, and Usagi could not help the smile that came to her own lips. A laugh again. It was nice, coming from him. "Oh yes, that is SUCH a convincing argument... I sleep, I snore, I study while doing so," he quipped in a drawling voice. Usagi chuckled slightly. "Well it always sounds better than that at the time," she said, hitting his shoulder playfully.  
  
Usagi pondered at herself for a moment. Why wasn't she getting mad at his insults? Why were they joking around..like friends? She shrugged away these thoughts and continued to lightly suck the flavorful candy.   
  
"You know, I've always tried to think of the right phrasing for it.. Your hair.. looks utterly ridiculous in that style," Draco said with a frown, "like two dumplings sitting on top of your head. It's a good thing they aren't really dumplings.. or I'm sure you'd have eaten them by now." Usagi touched her neatly tied buns and smiled at him again. Why wasn't she taking offense to this? That was her number one pet peeve, people insulting her hair. She realized with a pout that she had finished her candy.  
  
"Hey Draco-chan," she said, not even realizing her slip of the name, "D'you have any more candy?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
Draco smiled slightly. Too easy.  
  
-----  
  
Harry quickly swooped downward on his broom, before circling back up. "You see, it's all just a matter of control and balance." Hermione wobbled uncertainly on her broom still, but Makoto had a look of determination set upon her face. Taking heed to Harry's words, she envisioned herself merely flying...floating in the air, with the broom a mere extension to this.. an accessory.  
  
"Wow, Mako, very nice!" Harry complimented, not realizing the nickname he had given her. Makoto did however, and blushed slightly. "T-thanks, Harry," she mumbled, unable to contain the thought that he slightly resembled her old sempai..  
  
Hermione watched this exchange through raised eyebrows, a frown upon her lips. "Harry, do you think you could help me a bit more with this?" she asked softly. Harry glanced at Hermione and quickly nodded, flying down to her.   
  
"You'll get the hang of it I'm sure," he said with a smile. Hermione gave him a small smile in return. "Say, why is it you want to learn this, anyway? Surely I thought you'd find more importance to extra study time than flying," he teased.   
  
Hermione blushed indignantly, frowning. "Well... I'm allowed to have some fun, aren't I?" she challenged. Harry grinned sheepishly, going back to the "lessons".  
  
----  
  
"Hehe.. this was a great idea.. another Butterbeer please!" Minako exclaimed, having polished off her third. Ron smiled as he slipped slowly on his fourth.   
  
"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to go to Hogsmeade in a while.. glad to go.. especially with the company," he added in a stumble, looking away.   
  
Minako giggled at him, reaching her hand across the table and grasping his. "You are so in love with me aren't you?" she whispered in a seductive voice. Ron turned to her with widened eyes, sputtering for a response. Minako burst into uncontrollable laughter, withdrawing her hand to wipe at her eyes. Ron blinked several times before joining her in the laughter, shaking his head. She was too much.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi giggled as she began to stack the books that she had been "reading".. or attempting to. "I just don't get Potions.. at all," she mumbled feebly.   
  
Draco grinned at the girl. "Well, being as I currently have the highest grade next to the mudblood Granger, I'm sure I could give you some assistance."   
  
Usagi glared at Malfoy, but quickly forgot what it was she was mad about as she felt her heartbeat quicken. She fidgeted nervously, averting her eyes from him. Why was she blushing so profusely?  
  
"Are you alright, Usagi?" he asked silkily, his quiet voice intruding her clouded thoughts. She nodded numbly, going back to stacking the books. "So, what do you say, then?"  
  
Usagi tried hard to remember what had been asked... Failing to do so in her current state, she cleared her throat and asked with a blush, "Say to wha?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "To me, helping you out with Potions. Honestly little bunny, if I didn't know any better I'd think I was distracting you." He reveled in the deep-set blush that stained across her cheeks.  
  
"N-not at all," she stammered. What was wrong with her..? "I'd like for you to help me," she said, almost shyly. She idly rolled the second strawberry flavored candy around her tongue, to distract herself from these insistent thoughts of Draco in ways she'd never truly thought before.  
  
"Great," he said with a smile. "Let's go back to your room. I'd like to see what notes you already have, as I see that you don't have any with you. I'll go over the notes you currently have and help you adjust them accordingly." Draco was worried she would get suspicious if he suggested his own room, so he tried keeping things on fairly neutral levels.   
  
Usagi was going to argue that there were plenty of potions book right here in front of them , but seeing the smile on Draco's face made her heart quicken terribly and she was nodding dumbly before she even realized it. Besides, what he said did make sense... right?...   
  
"Come on," he said, standing and holding his hand out to her. She glanced at it for a moment before placing her own hand in his. Her eyes widened slightly, before lowering to half lids. His hands were soft, and smooth.. Why hadn't she noticed them more keenly before?..  
  
She scarcely realized they had reached the Gryffindor area before he halted, looking at her patiently. She looked sheepish for a moment, before saying the password... She could barely concentrate on anything except for the feel of his hand against her own, the cold, soft fingers that encircled her wrist loosely as he led her forward.   
  
Draco had popped his own candy into his mouth before they left. It did taste rather good...black cherries dipped in a cool, honeyed cream. Refreshing and sweet...like the girl that he led behind him. Were the candies taking effect on him? He couldn't tell if it was his own already set thoughts about the blonde or the influence of the candies.. perhaps a bit of both. They proceeded into her dormitory after she gave the second password, and Draco waited patiently as she pulled out several Potions notes. Might as well keep up the guise until the candy reached its full effect and the halves were eaten..  
  
"Sit down," he said quietly to the fidgeting blonde. She kept looking down at her shoes, toying restlessly with her skirt. {A.N They have the day off so they're not in robes.} She nodded and quickly took a seat at the table next to him, leaving a great deal of space between them.   
  
Smirking slightly, Draco slid his chair closer to hers. "I can't very well teach you from all the way over there, now can I?" he murmured, placing her notes in front of them.   
  
Usagi was terribly torn and confused. She had to stop all of these thoughts about him! He was not making this any easier... His cold blue eyes, so contrasting to her own darker ones.. the dim light in the room seemed to reflect in the twin pools of ice, making them appear softer.. almost kinder. Usagi could feel the heat of his body next to her.. or perhaps that was her own heat from the profuseness of her blushing? She couldn't keep any thoughts in control.  
  
Draco was loving this. All through her innocence, she refused to act upon her "feelings" for him induced by the candy. She was trying desperately to barely look at or talk to him. He definitely could feel his own candy take effect, further deepening the lust he already felt for her..  
  
"Now," he began, his voice deceptively soft and quiet, "the key to good grades in Potions is good notes. Most of the material on exams is taken from the notes Snape gives in class, and also the verbal information." He pointed to the top heading, labeled Manipulative Spells. How ironic that 'that' was the topic they were currently working on...  
  
He sighed almost sadly as the last of his candy dissolve away, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth to taste the last traces of its flavor. One half piece to go...  
  
"I...I mainly get confused with what ingredients go with which potions," Usagi murmured, trying hard to concentrate on the sheet of notes in front of them.   
  
"Malfoy gave a small nod. "Yes.. I can easily see where the confusion sets in," he said in a placid voice. "The best way to remember sometimes is by associating the different ingredients with things that are easier to remember, and in some way correlate to the spell." Seeing her tilt her head slightly in confusion, he continued. "Well, with the spell entitled 'Silk Mind', you need to use a cow's tongue, whereas in the spell 'Bending Will', you need to use a pig's tongue. People often get their animals confused with these two spells." He watched with a bemused smirk as Usagi nodded full heartedly. "Well.. 'cow' reminds me of 'milk', and 'milk' rhymes with 'silk'.. therefore, it becomes easier to remember that it is a COW's tongue to be used in SILK mind," he concluded.   
  
He watched with a small sense of pride as Usagi's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh Draco-chan, it makes so much sense now!" she exclaimed. She still didn't realize what she was calling him..  
  
"For a reward, I will give you a small something." He pulled out the candy and 'broke' it in half, giving one piece to her and putting the other piece in his mouth. "Only piece left," he said, somewhat sadly. Usagi took the proffered piece and quickly popped it in her mouth. Draco could almost "feel" the spell-laced candy circulate through him.. Every action the blonde did, the simple way she breathed, the way her lips would pucker and move as it rolled the candy around..   
  
Everything about her seemed to utterly and completely turn him on.  
  
---  
  
"That was so fun!" exclaimed Makoto, her cheeks slightly flushed from all of the flying and wind against her cheeks. Harry grinned at her and Hermione as well, who held a similar look of happiness. While she was not at all great, Hermione was a quick learner with all things it seemed, and flew fairly well once she got the hang of it.   
  
"We should head to the library to meet up with Usagi now," Harry suggested in what he hoped to be a friendly, indifferent voice, rather than with the anxious excitement he felt about meeting up with her again. It seemed to have worked as Hermione and Makoto only nodded in agreement. They also were eager to see their jubilant blonde friend.  
  
"Heyyy you three!" called an excited voice. Makoto, Harry, and Hermione turned to see a different blonde.. a grinning, waving Minako with a slightly flustered Ron. Minako and Ron walked over to the group, joining up with them. "Where ya guys headed now?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "We're headed to the library to meet up with Usagi," she said happily. Minako clapped and said with a grin, "mind if we tag along? Ronny and I need summore fun!" Ron felt the tips of his ears tinge lightly with color.  
  
Harry smirked at his friend and nudged him in the side. Ron frowned jokingly at him. "Oh give me a break, Harry. I didn't spend the day with TWO girls.." he leaned close and whispered in Harry's ear so only he could hear, "AND have a crush on a third.." Harry blushed, and that shut him up quickly.   
  
Makoto glared at them both. "Oh come on! You can't keep secrets like that! What's going on!" She demanded, her tone light enough to show she didn't really hold any true anger towards her friends.   
  
"Oh look, we've reached the library!" Harry said happily, saved by the destination they had reached. The three girls looked at the two boys with frowns, but decided to drop the matter..for now. They looked briefly around the library for Usagi. Not seeing her, Hermione went to the librarian who was watching them like a hawk.   
  
"Excuse me, Madam Leoney, have you by chance seen Usagi Tsukino in here? You know.. long blonde hair in two buns on the top of her head.." The other four friends joined Hermione, waiting for Madam Leoney to answer.   
  
They were surprised as a scowl marred across her face. "Yes," she said drawly, "she spent a good amount of time asleep in here.. before that boy came along."   
  
Harry frowned. "What boy?" he demanded, a bit more harsher than he had intended.  
  
Madam Leoney scowled at him. "Keep your voice down, this is still a library young man!" she exclaimed in a louder tone than he had even used. Harry blushed, but did not avert his eyes, waiting for her to answer.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she frowned once more. "That Slytherin boy.. Blonde and evil looking," she muttered. There weren't exactly loads of blondes in Slytherin.. and the only one they knew of prominently was...  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron yelled loudly, before quieting upon seeing the death glare he was receiving from the librarian. Makoto was frowning too. "That was the boy who was harassing Usagi when I first met her," she murmured. Minako narrowed her eyes, a similar expression wrought from everyone in the group.  
  
Hermione remained practical. "What happened when he was here, if you don't mind telling us, Madam Leoney?" She had been to the library enough times to know politeness and respect were the best ways to remain friendly with this librarian.  
  
She frowned slightly at the group the girl was hanging with.. She was worried she was going to get mixed in with the bad crowd, like all of the delinquents these days seemed to be doing. "Well, first he thankfully woke her up.. I couldn't stand her snoring any further," she scowled. The group smiled slightly at that, waiting for the librarian to continue. "She seemed kind of agitated and nervous when he was there.. I don't know, I didn't pay particularly close attention. She just looked odd. And then he left and so did she."  
  
"Together or separate?"  
  
"Did he force her to go with him?"  
  
"Was he bothering her the whole time?"  
  
"Did she look alright after he left?"  
  
"How cute was he?" {Minako smiled sheepishly at the glares she received from everyone else.}  
  
"QUIET!" Madam Leoney bellowed, startling the few students who were in the library. "I refuse to answer another question! NOW LEAVE!" She thrust her finger towards the door, glaring daggers at them. The five friends quickly retreated, looking at one another with concern.  
  
Harry frowned, letting a unanimous thought escape his lips. "We have to find Usagi."  
  
-----  
  
"You're doing quite well," Draco said, his voice thick and low in tone.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly. "I..I'm trying.." She continuing her efforts, much to the satisfaction of Draco. "I hope it pleases you," she said teasingly.   
  
Draco smirked, leaning back slightly. "As a matter of fact, it does." The two looked at each other before they burst out laughing. One could easily denote the innuendoes and implications they had been making with one another. Who knew Potions could be so interesting?  
  
"I..I think I get it pretty well now," Usagi mumbled, putting down the quill and parchment. Draco grasped her notes, his hand brushing against hers purposely. This time, Usagi could scarcely contain the sigh of giddiness. She watched him intently as his eyes scanned her paper, the way they moved back and fourth in smooth, flowing sweeps over the paper.. The way his pale eyebrows would knit together when he couldn't exactly read her handwriting.. the way his tongue would dart out to wet his lips.. Usagi wrenched her gaze away. What the hell was going on!?  
  
"You did good," he said smoothly, placing the notes down. Draco hesitated. He had to know how deep she was in. "Well, if that is all.. I guess I should be going--"  
  
"No! Wait!" Usagi's eyes widened. She pressed a hand over her mouth to shut herself up. Draco smiled inwardly, relieved. It wouldn't be too much longer now..  
  
It had been five minutes since the last half-candy was given. His own had dissolved once more, and he could taste the tingly flavor strongly in his mouth. "Did you finish your candy?" he asked, making small conversation.  
  
Usagi nodded, disappointed it was the last. "Yup...tasted like strawberries and whip cream.."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I didn't realize they were different flavors," he said, stretching his arms languidly. "The one I had tasted like cherries and honey."  
  
"Ohhh," Usagi murmured. "I wish I could have had that one," she said teasingly.  
  
Draco smirked lightly at her. "Well.. you can still taste it, if you want." He watched as the blonde tilted her head slightly.   
  
"But I thought you said it was the last--"  
  
He grasped her chin and firmly pressed his lips against hers. His tongue parted her lips, touching against her own lightly. Usagi's eyes widened before lowering to lazy half lids. Hardly realizing her own actions, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, turned at an odd angle in the chair. Just as she began to respond to the kiss, he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers. His breath came out slow and even, tingling against her face. She unconsciously leaned closer to him in an attempt to rekindle the kiss.   
  
He stood up however, breaking the grasp. "I like the way yours tasted," he murmured, glancing at her. Usagi stood up too, stumbling over the chair in her clumsiness. He quickly caught her, holding her up in his arms.   
  
Usagi blushed a little, looking up into his eyes. "T-thank you," she mumbled. He merely looked at her, his expression masked beneath his usual face. Usagi felt the color rise heatedly to her cheeks as she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips shyly against his. She felt Draco smile against her mouth, and she sighed contently. She started to close her eyes, but his own locked with hers, mirroring adequately the lust and desire she currently felt.  
  
Draco deepened the kiss once more, pressing closer against the petite blonde. Usagi moaned just slightly, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers lightly against the nape of his neck. She felt a shiver pass through his body and giggled softly. Her slight laughter turned into a gasp as his own hands came to rest against her neck, weaving and entangling through her long tresses of golden hair. When had her hair become undone? She didn't know, nor did she care. All that mattered at the moment was what was happening to her, what was happening to him..  
  
He began walking slightly backward, refusing to break the kiss, and Usagi stumbled along with him until they fell onto the bed. "Oh!" she gasped as she landed on top of him, his arms grasping hers to keep her supported. He smiled languidly at her before lowering her body against his. As Usagi leaned forward to kiss him again, he surprised her by rolling her over. In the blink of an eye, he was on top of her, straddling the sides of her hips loosely. Usagi blushed crimson and Draco only smirked as he lowered himself to kiss her once more.  
  
{A.N. Any clue as to why she blushed? ::cough cough hint hint:: LOL.. okay sorry to ruin the mood..lol}  
  
-----  
  
"I don't know where she could beee," wailed Minako, looking around the Quidditch field. They had looked outside the castle in the places she may have been. Hermione stopped in her tracks. Was their stupidity really wearing off onto her that badly?  
  
"Her room!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "Why did we not even think to check there?" she said with a sigh.   
  
Harry frowned. "Because who would want to stay alone in their room on a day off?" he replied logically.   
  
Hermione could see the legitimacy to the statement, but shrugged. "Well, it beats looking around aimlessly. We should at least check."  
  
Ron frowned at her. "What about her password? We can't break in to her room without the password.." he quieted down upon seeing the scowl on Hermione's face.  
  
"We're not breaking into her room, you idiot! We're going to knock and if she answers we'll know she's there and can meet up with her," she said with annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose lightly.   
  
Minako grinned evilly. "Well, we all know how heavy of a sleeper Usagi is... and then there's the fact that the room's don't receive sound very well.... Which makes the rooms absolutely perfect for--"  
  
"Minako!" the four exclaimed. The grinning blonde blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, what I was GETTING to," she said slowly after sticking out her tongue, "is that I have Usagi-chan's password...should we 'happen' to need it."  
  
"We won't," Hermione insisted, walking back into the castle, followed by the four friends. "We're just going to quickly check here, and if she's not here we'll think of some place else to check."   
  
Harry, Ron, Makoto, Minako, and Hermione proceeded to Usagi's room.  
  
-----  
  
The kisses were becoming increasingly fevered, a desperate joining for closeness, pants of breathless air. "Draco-chan," Usagi whispered against his lips, her hands resting against his chest. Her silenced her with another kiss before pulling away. Somehow during another roll-around-the-sheets session so to speak, she had managed to get on top again. He sat up partially, his breathing slightly uneven, wavering to match an even pace. Usagi was hardly in any better shape. Her hair was tousled and messy, loose strands falling against her cheeks, the majority of the golden locks splayed around her and against her back like a fanning halo. His hair, which she was so used to seeing slicked back, fell in light strands against his eyes, small beads of sweat clinging to the tips.  
  
"Usagi," he murmured, beginning to unbutton her blouse. Usagi hesitantly placed her hands against his waist, tugging the thin material of his black shirt upward. He smirked at her and completed the task, throwing his shirt haphazardly to the floor. Usagi's manageable heart rate quickly disintegrated, her breath coming shorter as blood pumped through her in erratic beats. Draco could not help a triumphant smile from spreading across his lips at her reaction. He grasped the nape of her neck and lowered her lips to his. Rolling her over again, he smiled down at her languidly, his legs resting on either side of hers once more.  
  
He continued to unbutton the heart-shaped buttons of her pink blouse, wanting to feel her fully against him. He couldn't suppress a groan as Usagi's warm hands hesitantly spread across the bare flesh of his back, tracing small lines across the soft but firm muscles evident. He pushed the blouse open on either side of her, but there was still the top underclothing to discard of. He moved his hands to her bare midriff, pressing his cold palm against the warm flesh. Usagi gasped as he began to move his hand upward, his mouth against hers muffling the sound.  
  
Her nails lightly grazed across his back, pulling him closer against her. "Draco-chan...please," she mumbled against him, not really sure what she was asking for..   
  
Draco knew, though.. And he'd be all too happy with helping her, and himself, alleviate the straining "tension" that clouded them.  
  
-----  
  
"Uuussaaagii!" Minako sing-songed outside her door. There still wasn't an answer. They had called her name several times, but she didn't come to the door. Minako pouted. "Maybe she's not in there," she mumbled.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry and saw the disappointment shadow across his face. Hermione, however, had her eyebrows knitted together, a look of concentration of her face.   
  
"Shh!" she chastised. "Listen..don't you hear something in there?" The rest strained to hear with her, and indeed, they heard the muffled sounds of what they were sure was their blonde companion. "I can't make out anything.. But, she's in there. Why won't she answer?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "What if she's in danger, or hurt?" The rest of the group became anxiously worried.  
  
Hermione turned to Minako, a hesitant look mingled with apprehension evident in her eyes. "Well, Usagi wouldn't mind if we came to visit, should she just be resting..right?"   
  
Minako laughed and shook her head. "Oh please, I sneak up here all the time.. she's used to it," she said with a grin. Hermione nodded, still feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Okay.. let's see... fluffy bunny!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
The door clicked opened.  
  
They all stepped inside.  
  
"Hi Usagi! Hi Malfoy!" Minako chirped happily.. The realization of what she just said dawned on her..and the rest of the group.. as they looked at the half naked form of Draco... and Usagi, only in her bra, in her bed... Making out and groping like there was no tomorrow... Five slackened jaws, ten eyes widened beyond belief, and five very loud screams.  
  
"NO WAY!" Ron suffered a nosebleed from seeing Usagi's half naked form.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Hermione turned away as to not faint.  
  
"MALFOY YOU BASTARD!" Harry's voice was anguished and torn, anger burning deeper than these burdening emotions.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Makoto's eyes were widened in a strange sort of fascination.  
  
"USAGI YOU'RE SO LUCKY! YOU RULE!" Minako cowered away from the looks of death she received from Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
Draco and Usagi..slowly, as if dazed in a dream, turned to look at the five "spectators." This could NOT be happening...  
  
-----  
  
AHH! IM SO EVIL!! lol.. Omg.. that was so fun to write.. I started laughing half-way through it.. He he he. I know you all hate me now =.x I wanted it to me lemon-limey without having to change the rating.. I think I succeeded okay with that ::grin:: Besides! I couldn't do that to poor Usagi.. They can go far.. jus' not all the way....yet...if ever.. ::shuts up:: Anywayyy! Many "thank yous" are in order!:  
  
-----  
  
To: Amanda , devilsheart, EoAngel, Silver Moon Goddess1, Ryui and Gokuru-chan, ABC Gurl, Starlite Saviour, Raylinz.. Thanks a ton for the reviews and compliments!!!  
  
Serenity Voldemort Riddle--Hehe, I'm glad you thought it was funny.. and I hope ya liked this chapter ::wink:: and yea!! He should totally knock out Harry.. I think I have him do that in my other story Reborn Again...i dun remember hehehe. Ohhh yah, I went to your author profile page and my name is in your profile! YAY!! that made me all happy! Thanks for the reccomendation of me ::huggle!::  
  
liza--Yah! I would too...he has such a sexi voice...hearin' him laugh for real would be sweet..::sighs dreamily:: Good guesses as to who the DADA teacher is, but i'm not gonna say anything just yet! =P hehe. I hope ya get the story in time.. I tried to update speedily, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you very much for the compliments =.D  
  
Dark Universe--Lol, glad ya liked it ::grins:: And I'm certainly relieved your interest is still held =.p Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Lol  
  
Orange Juice-- Well.. this wasn't exactly a "hentai" chapter, but I hope it suffices! LoL =.D  
  
MFlower49--I hope the anticipation was worth it ::giggle:: Glad you like the story!!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Bunny--Aww!! Thanks a lot!! My mother disagrees with you, though.. she says, "You have such a great talent...why do you waste your time with those pointless..what're they called..Fanfics?" and then she gets all grr... She wants me to devote my time to working on a real life book and makin' money.. but I must stay true to fanfics =0! ....besides, I can't think of an original story idea very well...::blush:: Anywho, thank you so much for the compliment and the review! :hug:  
  
Ivy Tearen-- mwuaha! let the editors find me!! Lol..j/k. I dun think it was too too bad ; ) hehe  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! ::hugs!::  
  
-----  
  
Gyah.. I haven't even started the next chapter of "Slave"... ::works on that after this one is posted:: =.D I wanna post a chapter a day.. that wont last long I bet lol, but for this story in particular I've been trying to keep the updates steady. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ::wink:: and please review!!! More reviews=quicker chapter postage!...even tho i still have to write the next chapter..- -;  
  
Ok, I'm not sure what the heck is gonna happen next chapter, so the "preview" might very well get changed.. for now, tho, hopefully I can keep my word with it. Might change it later on. But for now:  
  
NEXT TIME ON...Desiring Need!  
  
Malfoy and Usagi have been (unfortunately) interrupted by the group of friends, much to the angered displeasure of Malfoy. And an angry Malfoy is a dangerous Malfoy, as they are sure to find out.. Usagi is stricken with guilt and fear about what almost happened. Torn and anguished, her emotions in a whirl wind of distraught, what on earth will she do? How dangerous will Malfoy get? Will he make the five "intruders" pay for the interruption? Find out in next time's episode...."Wrath!" 


	6. W r a t h

Ok, firstly.. the annoying ANs that seem to accompany every chapter =P   
  
I hope you are all happy... ::sniffles dramatically:: I stayed up till 5 in the morning, slaving over a to get this next chapter to you all! And what did I do after that? Did I fall into a deep, peaceful slumber? Nooo. I started working on the next chapter of "Slave", which is halfway done. ::dabs at the corner of eyes with handkerchief:: Tha's what I feel like...a...a slave..::sob::  
  
Well. Now that the dramatics are over, please disregard the entire first paragraph =.D LoL I did stay up that late workin' on these fics, but it was funnn! This chapter is actuallyas long as the last one =D I'm soo on a role..lol. Also, keep yer eye out for the next chapter of "Slave".. will be soon! There will prolly be some typos, 'cause I did type it kind of quick.. I quickly edited it with Microsoft Word, but ya know sometimes there are typos that are real words, so...ya.. - . - ;  
  
---------  
  
assraelrui--Oh yes, I will soo join LLBA! Maybe I could even become the co-president ::cough cough:: So you realy think i shoulda made the last chapter "raunchier" ?? Lmao. I wanted to, but...well u know.. damn ratings. And ya next time I'll keep in mind the "class X" rating.. and the "classy v..." Never mind.. LOL. ::hugs n stuff:: ::twin 'kiss' aim faces:: lmao.  
  
---------  
  
Omg...all the laughter n happiness I felt when I wrote the last chapter balances out to nothin'...I felt so bad when I wrote this chapter =( Poor, poor Usagi....! Please keep in mind, Usagi is extremely pure.. she always blushes in the anime even when her and Mamoru jus' kiss a lil.. So for her to do what she did and what was going to happen...Well, I hope I portrayed what I believe her reaction would be okay =p  
  
Also! FanFiction .Net is bein' booty!! I can't receive any Emails from it! I can't get my review alerts! omg i was goin' crazy..lol..   
  
SLIGHT WARNING/ENCOURAEMENT: Yay! You guys certainly didn't think I'd give ya somethin like that last chapter and not follow up with at least a LITTLE something did ya? ::grins evilly:: Limes have never tasted so sweet... hehehe.  
  
MANY THANKS to Dark Universe for catching my name typo last chapter.. really appreciate ya pointing that out ::grins:: And WOW!! Throw a little lust and kissing in a story and reviews sky rocket.. I'll have to keep this in mind LOL. Thank you all so much {responses to reviews after chatper!} LETS TRY TO BREAK THE 100 REVIEW MARK!!! We're soo close!  
  
---------  
  
Last time on...Desiring Need!  
  
"Hi Usagi! Hi Malfoy!" Minako chirped happily.. The realization of what she just said dawned on her..and the rest of the group.. as they looked at the half naked form of Draco... and Usagi, only in her bra, in her bed... Making out and groping like there was no tomorrow... Five slackened jaws, ten eyes widened beyond belief, and five very loud screams.  
  
"NO WAY!" Ron suffered a nosebleed from seeing Usagi's half naked form.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Hermione turned away as to not faint.  
  
"MALFOY YOU BASTARD!" Harry's voice was anguished and torn, anger burning deeper than these burdening emotions.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Makoto's eyes were widened in a strange sort of fascination.  
  
"USAGI YOU'RE SO LUCKY! YOU RULE!" Minako cowered away from the looks of death she received from Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
Draco and Usagi..slowly, as if dazed in a dream, turned to look at the five "spectators." This could NOT be happening...  
  
---------  
  
(I kinda liked the song thingy... when the lyrics go with the fic without it bein' a song fic.. and the song I've been listening to for the past 2 hours seems to go with it...so, without further ado, here's chapter 6!)  
  
{Today, I am dirty...  
  
I want..to be pretty..  
  
Tomorrow, I know, I'm just dirt.. }  
  
--Marilyn Manson, "The Nobodies"  
  
Desiring Need...  
  
W r a t h  
  
Draco was trembling with rage. Of course, he had always hated Potter. But now... he could not explain the depths to which his hatred now ran for him. He wanted him dead in the worst possible ways. Why...why, why, why!? Inside, he was churning with a silent turmoil of fury. On the outside, however, he remained emotionless, composed of the same demeanor he often wore apart from his cynical behavior.   
  
"Yes, Potter and friends? Is there anything we could help you with? I certainly hope you've enjoyed your first experience in voyeurism. In case you weren't able to see, we were rather busy with something." He leaned down and kissed Usagi for emphasis. As embarrassed and horrid as Usagi felt, she couldn't stop herself from complying to the kiss, the candies still strongly influencing her actions.  
  
The five looked on, completely shocked and horrified. What was happening...? So many questions were spinning around that needed to be answered. Usagi spoke up attentively. "I...I can explain.. if you don't mind leaving the room for a minute so we can..f-fix up," she mumbled quietly. Draco couldn't get rid of the scowl that spread across his face, his eyes gleaming with anger. Oh, they would pay for this...  
  
They exited the room quickly, though Usagi knew they were waiting right outside the door. Draco grasped Usagi's arm. "I take it you don't want to continue?" he murmured, pressing an encouraging kiss to her throat. Usagi could feel herself slipping from her resolution, her morality crumbling once more... She wrenched herself away as though she had received a physical blow. She was gasping, refusing to look at him.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she shrieked, shaking her head. "This isn't me.. this isn't me!" she cried, unable to stop the tears that streamed down her face. Draco frowned. He never did know how to deal with crying females.. and what was this feeling? It clouded him like a suffocating plague, twisting his heart in a painful, wrenching manner.   
  
'Guilt,' his mind supplied.   
  
He got off the bed and quickly put his shirt back on, watching through this hazy emotion as Usagi buttoned up her blouse with trembling fingers.  
  
---  
  
"Oh my god.. oh my god.." Hermione was practically hyperventilating from what she had seen. The others were in no better shape, save Minako who did not know whether to be ecstatic for her friend, or worried like the rest. She'd have to wait for Usagi to explain to them.. and hopefully give lots of details.  
  
"I can't believe this.. How dare he... How could he.." Harry was muttering to himself over and over again, his words becoming increasingly incoherent as his anger and anguish mingled together. {A.N Angeruish!...srry..lol}  
  
Makoto had a frown on her lips. She didn't know what to make of the situation at all. Neither of them had seemed to..'mind' what was going on. Wasn't it kind of wrong of them, then, to have intruded on their personal decision? She did kind of wish her friend had told her about it, but once again that was up to her discretion. What concern of it was theirs what went on behind closed doors, so to speak?  
  
Ron had a handkerchief firmly clamped on his nose, tilting his head back to stop the blood flow. He had never really thought about Usagi in such a way before.. Sure, she was pretty.. But he never truly imagined her like that... He silently cursed himself for continuing to think about it, as the blood began to trickle once more.  
  
"Ok..you can come in," came Usagi's soft voice, scarcely audible from inside the room. The five friends of the distraught blonde hesitantly entered the room. Usagi was seated in a chair, her hands twisting and wringing together in her lap. Draco was seated on the bed, watching the girl closely. The candies didn't wear off quick. This much he was sure of.  
  
"You can sit on the floor...or stand...sorry I don't have many chairs," she mumbled slightly, refusing to look at any of them. Minako sat in the chair that was close to Usagi, being as she was the closest emotionally to the girl. The other four chose to stand. "I...well.." Minako's eyes widened as she watched Usagi's hands begin to tremble, small drips of liquid pattering against the skin.  
  
"Usagi," she whispered. She couldn't stand to see her like this. She moved her chair closer to the blonde, wrapping her arms around the trembling girl's shoulders loosely.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Usagi yelled, startling Minako enough that she complied almost instantly, recoiling as if she had been slapped. Usagi looked at her best friend, tears silently flowing from her eyes. "Don't touch me," she whispered. "I'm so dirty.. I feel so dirty... So cheap and completely filthy..." She shuddered, disgusted with herself. "I don't understand anything anymore.. Why I wanted to do that with him.. Why I still want to!"  
  
Draco had enough sense to not smile, though his mouth twitched slightly.  
  
Minako's heart wrenched, pangs of sorrow streaming from her own heart. Love...and love-making.. were supposed to be beautiful acts.. Not leave you a crying mess of disgust. She was relieved at least they hadn't completely gone through with it.. that they had interrupted. If Usagi couldn't stand herself when they hadn't even had sex yet, she shuddered to think of the agony her friend would go through had they actually completed the act.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, daring a look at him. He was sitting on the bed, staring at her with a gaze full of the same emotions as before, but mingled with anger at the whole situation currently taking place. His hair still hung loosely in his eyes, and she watched as his hand reached up to brush it away.. "UGH!" she groaned, looking away from him and squeezing her eyes shut. "What IS this?" she moaned feebly.  
  
Hermione had been watching the scene between the two with curious eyes. Something about this situation..."Alright, let's go over what happened and see if we can figure it out," she began, trying to keep her voice soft and soothing for Usagi's benefit.  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood.. I'd appreciate it if we didn't sort through this situation.. Usagi is obviously distressed enough. We both just got caught up in the moment. Leave it be," he warned dangerously.  
  
Hermione flushed at the crude name he had called her, but it was Harry and Ron who growled, "don't call her that."  
  
Usagi shook her head slightly, tears flitting upon the table she was at by the motion. "No.. I think that would be good," she murmured. "I'd like to try and sort out this jumble inside my head.." She continued wringing her hands together in her lap, afraid to so much as glance at the Slytherin male in the room. "Do you want me to tell you what happened today, Hermione?" she asked quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I would."  
  
Draco glared heatedly at Hermione. Surely, if anyone were to figure out what had happened, it would be her. "I'm warning you, mudblood," he said in a deceptively low voice.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy, got something to hide?" Harry spat. "Let her talk and shut up. You've done enough damage to last a life time to Usagi."  
  
"She wasn't particularly complaining when she was practically begging me to--"  
  
"Stop!" Usagi cried, looking at Draco... and instantly regretting it. A deep scowl was on his face, his brooding features stirring something in Usagi that she was becoming far too familiar with, far too quickly. "Stop," she whispered brokenly, her head falling into her hands as silent sobs wracked through her body. "Please.. just go for now.. all of you.."   
  
Draco frowned. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he could practically feel that pestering emotion called 'guilt' cloud him once more.. It had a friend as well.. Shame.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to leave too, Usagi?" he asked her softly, his voice a caressing meander through the air. Usagi nodded her head, the motion jerky and an extreme act of will and self control. "Look at me, Usa," he said, keeping his tone smooth and soft.   
  
"Leave her alo.." If looks could kill, Harry Potter would have died on the spot. The look alone he received from Malfoy was one he was sure would haunt his already plagued dreams. But..why... Why did he want the one thing HE wanted, so much?..  
  
"Look at me," Draco demanded firmly. Usagi slowly raised her head, gazing at him through her tear-clouded vision. She could only vaguely make out the blurred outline of his body. Using to this for her temporary advantage, she said softly, "I want you to leave too." She barely managed to get those words out, each syllable faltering and sounding weaker than the next. As she blinked, the tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please..please.. all of you go," she cried. She didn't want to be seen like this.. she didn't want to be seen at all.  
  
"I want to talk to you for one moment, and then I will leave." Draco did not request this, but rather stated it like it was a conclusion that had already been settled. Usagi nodded numbly, so long as they all left soon.  
  
Minako, Harry, and the others certainly did not want to leave her in this condition.. But they'd do anything for their friend. She needed some time alone regardless, they could tell. The five friends quietly exited, Harry casting a scathing glance to Malfoy, wishing dearly he'd abide to Usagi's wishes.  
  
Draco walked over to the crying blonde, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her up. She still would not look at him, too afraid of her own actions.. He dislodged her hands from her face, which seemed glued there. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, tears escaping from the closed lids.   
  
He still couldn't help himself...  
  
Draco pressed his lips to hers, not really a kiss, but a mere touching of lips. He felt the moistness of her tears against his own mouth and his tongue slid lightly against her lower lip, tasting the salty liquid. Usagi's eyes squeezed shut tighter, trying desperately to concentrate on Transfigurations and History.. anything to distract her..  
  
He moved the feathery touch of a kiss to her cheek, grazing the hotly wettened, dark pink flesh with his lips, tasting the tears that stained against it. He pulled himself away, knowing if he did not they'd end up back in her bed rather quickly. He could feel Usagi beginning to lose her own self control, and his himself was tethering delicately on its restraint.   
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I truly am sorry." He placed one more kiss, softer than a butterfly's wing, against her lips. He groaned as he felt her respond, pressing closer against him... His hands began raising to rest against her neck..  
  
He yanked himself away, swearing softly. "I'll be seeing you later, Usagi," he said quietly before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Usagi stood there, frozen and confused.. lonely and scared. Sinking to her knees, she indulged in the other emotion that seemed to have plagued her just as adequately as lust had..  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and cried as she had not done so in many years. "Atashi wa... fuketsu," she whispered. {I am dirty. }  
  
---  
  
Harry could not help the way he felt. Every time he even so much as thought about Usagi, his heart constricted with anguish. And Malfoy... he could practically 'see' the plottings of his demise unfold. He was still desperate to know what had transpired between him and Usagi... Well, he knew 'what' had happened, or almost. More so, he wanted to know 'WHY'. Of all possible people... It had to be him.  
  
Minako, Makoto, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting with Harry in the library, each equally pensive in their thoughts. Minako wore perhaps the worst of the expressions, next to Harry. It delicately tore at her heart to see her best friend going through such apparent agony. She really did want to talk to her, but if her friend wished to be alone right now, then she would give her necessary closure.  
  
"Something just didn't add up," Hermione murmured, her thoughts troubled as she tried to re-evaluate the situation. "Usagi has never behaved in such a way.. It just doesn't seem likely that she'd start acting so precariously." Her eyebrows knitted together, her lips turned in a frown as she thought. "He kept asking her to look at him," she murmured. "And when she did she seemed to fall back into whatever haze it was....that she...Oh dear.." Hermione trailed off, realizing where her thoughts were leading her.  
  
"What? What is it?" Harry said quickly, waiting impatiently for her to continue speaking.  
  
Hermione glanced at the four faces that looked at her eagerly. Sighing, Hermione shook her head. "Well.. I'm not positive mind you, but.. It's very possible Malfoy has her under some sort of spell.. A spell that causes Usagi to feel..." She looked away slightly. "..To feel lust for him." Seeing the looks of shock tinge across all of their faces, she continued quickly. "Like I said! It's just a reasonable hypothesis as to why she was acting so strangely.. I..I could be wrong," she murmured.  
  
"It would explain a lot, though," Makoto murmured, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Harry felt a dim wave of relief wash over him, dizzying in its effect. If this was true.. it meant he hadn't really lost Usagi to Malfoy. Not yet, anyway.. and he'd be sure to not see it happen if that was so. After today, he was positive. If Usagi did not love Malfoy, he would ask her to be his girlfriend. He blushed slightly just at the thought of it.  
  
"Well, this certainly is a relief, if what you say is true Hermione," Ron said happily.   
  
Minako, however frowned sadly. "I suppose, but... What about Usagi?" Hermione looked at her, her puzzled expression indicating for her to continue. "Suppose it is just a spell," she continued softly. Her eyes averted. She doubted they could understand the full depth of Usagi's innocence and kindness, but it was worth a shot. "Suppose it was all meaningless.. How do you think Usagi-chan will feel, knowing she almost lost something very important because of a spell that was cast upon her?"  
  
The impact of her words, though not as full in force as the thoughts had been on her, struck the four other teens with a remorseful wave of pity for Usagi.  
  
"How horrible of Malfoy," Makoto whispered bitterly, surprised to find a tear drip down her cheek. Minako kept her tears stored. She had seen enough of Usagi's today to bid certain she'd be doing a little crying later on. For now.. She hoped only for the best. She prayed desperately Usagi would get through this situation alright, and in one piece..  
  
-----  
  
Draco sat in his bed, a scowl quite evident upon his face. He was furious. Even that deemed an understatement to the intensity of the rage he currently felt. How dare they all...particulary Potter.. intrude on him and Usagi. He was so close... Their clothes were half off, their limbs entangled, kissing and exploring...  
  
He groaned and shook his head, attempting to clear these thoughts. If he had ate two candies as Usagi had, he truly feared that he may have continued even after the five pests entered the room.. Let them watch. He gladly would have given them something to truly yell about and truly enjoy viewing. Thinking about that didn't exactly alleviate the more... negative effects of the candies. He wanted Usagi.. badly. But he couldn't... Something in him materialized when he saw the tears streaming down her face in thick, hot streams. Guilt. Shame. Remorse..  
  
He sighed softly. Thinking of her crying face, the anguish trembling through her... that did help with his current 'problem'.. It was too much, even for him. Perhaps he should have thought this through a little more.  
  
But there would have been nothing to further think through, had Potter not interrupted... Those thoughts filled him with rage. If it weren't for Potter and his tag-alongs, he would have claimed Usagi as his and no one could have done anything.   
  
But..perhaps the aftermath of that possibility would have wrought far worse results than those currently...  
  
So many thoughts, so many troubled emotions. Draco was not used to any of this. Perhaps this is why his father had advised him that girls would cause him nothing but trouble. It was true, in a way.. But sometimes, trouble was worth it.  
  
Usagi was worth it.  
  
There were other matters to tend to, though. No one angered a Malfoy and got away with it unharmed. He didn't care of Makoto or Minako, even the Weasel... But the Mudblood and Potter.. they were the main ones to mess things up for him... A fierce determination fueled by a rage that one would be wise to stay away from burned deep in his eyes as he stood up. It was time for some revenge, he concluded.  
  
It was time for them to feel the wrath of a Malfoy.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi had not moved from her spot on the floor for several hours. She was going to move to the bed.. But thoughts of him stopped her from doing so. She wasn't sure if she could ever sanely sleep in that bed again, knowing what had almost transpired.  
  
Similar thoughts plagued her with the table... To know it had started there, sitting together.. Her room seemed stained by his presence, unable to completely get rid of it, even though he was not there. She had cried herself empty, fairly sure all traces of liquid had left her body through her sullen blue eyes.   
  
How did things get complicated so quickly? One minute potions, the next minute chemistry of a different kind.. She couldn't even think of the events that had transpired.. The mere whispering of his name in her mind caused her to writhe with longing for him to come back. Even after her five friends had entered the room, for several brief moments of desperate lust and yearning.... She had wanted Draco to continue. She merely wanted him to look into her eyes and let her know everything was alright and....  
  
Usagi stared blankly at her sparsely decorated ceiling, her eyes opening and closing very slowly. She didn't know what to do.. She was mentally... and physically.. exhausted.  
  
Doing the only practical thing than any in her situation would do, the terribly drained blonde fell into a deep, darkened slumber.  
  
-----  
  
Draco spotted Harry and his tag alongs at the Quidditch field. He had been heading there to begin devising a scheme for his revenge. He considered executing it right then and there, a quick incinerating spell on the whole lot while he was at it. But no... He only truly wished for revenge against Potter and the mudblood. An idea crept into his mind. Though sketchy, it could work marvelously, depending on what he found.  
  
FLASH {A.N I know you guys missed this =p lol }  
  
"Well.. How will I be able to tell if she's truly in love with me, father?" Draco asked carefully.  
  
Lucius frowned, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. Smirking slightly, he rose from his chair. "Get your wand and return here, quickly." Not being one who needed things repeated, Draco hastily retrieved his wand from his room and returned to his father's study.  
  
The elder Malfoy gave a small, dark smile. "There's a little spell.. Have you heard of the Mirror of Erised?" Seeing his son's faint nod, he continued. "This spell is similar to the purpose of the mirror, though one person uses it on another in order to...I guess you could say take a look into their mind."  
  
Draco smiled inwardly. There were many benefits to the Dark Arts, he knew.  
  
Lucius tapped his own wand against his desk slightly, before pointing at his son. " 'Desirus Revelus!' " he yelled, a small stream of clear magic circling Draco's head. Draco didn't feel much, except an akward tingly sensation, sort of light-headed. His father smirked slightly. "So.. you want to achieve the great powers the dark arts has to offer you... and you're particularly desiring your return to Hogwarts this year to complete this mission. However... Your intent for wanting to complete the mission is on a more personal pleasure basis than for the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco's heartbeat quickened slightly. His father merely shrugged. "If you can acheieve pleasure through work, by all means do so. It's a rare feat indeed," he muttered. Draco relaxed slightly.  
  
"So.. Once I believe she may be in love with me, I cast this spell on her to find out?" he asked his father. Lucius nodded, but glanced at his son for a long moment.  
  
"It has other useful purposes. Manipulation is often a great key to hurting your enemy. If you know what they truly desire, you can easily turn that against them in some way. Remember that, for it may come in handy. Now, let us begin.""  
  
END FLASH   
  
How right his father was.. Taking out his wand, he aimed it carefully from his distance at Potter, muttering the incantation under his breath. He waited a few moments, absorbing the information he 'felt' from Harry's desiring mind.  
  
Quidditch world cup...  
  
Seeing his parents again...  
  
.....Usagi.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Impossible..." A triumphant smirk spread across his face. "Oh, dear Potter, I believe I may have issued a dealing of revenge before I had even intended to do so," he murmured.  
  
Shifting his wand just slightly, he pointed it at Hermione, repeating the spell.  
  
Perfect scores on every exam..  
  
Saving human kind and elven kind alike...  
  
.....Harry.  
  
Draco laughed harshly, not the kind laugh he had gave in DADA class or to Usagi.. but an evil, vindictive laughter. Oh, this would be too fun...  
  
-----  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Makoto, and Minako had went out to the Quidditch field to talk a little more. They were tired of the death glares they received from Madam Leoney and wished to converse the matter at hand a little further. The weather was fairly nice, a slight chill that occasionally whispered by the only mar to is perfection. The five continued talking a little, when Harry suddenly pressed a hand to his forehead. His friends looked at him with concern.   
  
"Harry, you alright? Is it the scar?" Ron asked, worry quite evident in his tone. Harry shook his head though, a frown on his lips. And just like that... the feeling was gone. What was it?   
  
"I'm alright now... just had a sudden wave of dizziness, is all... I'm fine, really!" he assured, seeing the concerned looks he was receiving.  
  
"Oh..." Harry looked at Hermione, as she wore a similar expression that he had previously portrayed. "I.. I see what you mean," she said softly, resting her hand against her temple, rubbing it gently in an attempt to clear away the light-headed fuzziness. It was gone after a moment or so. "This is odd," she murmured.   
  
"Maybe you two are just really distressed with the situation," Ron suggested. That certainly was a logical answer, and they decided to put aside the matter and concentrate on the more important one...  
  
Usagi.  
  
-----  
  
"Draco! What are you doing here?" Usagi backed away slightly, not really wanting to get away but knowing it was the more..practical thing to do. She watched as the familiar smirk caressed his lips and she was entranced, unable to turn away.  
  
"I came to finish what we had started," he said softly, standing in front of her before she could so much as blink. His arms tightly encircled around her waist so her back was resting against him, pulling her into a vampiric embrace as his mouth sought out the tender flesh of her neck. Usagi gasped and threw caution to the wind. She didn't care anymore. She wanted him and she would deal with the consequences afterward. She turned in the embrace, taking the initiative and pressing her lips firmly to his. She didn't want any sensual kisses or teasing foreplay.  
  
She wanted him now.  
  
His shirt was quickly discarded, along with hers, before she even realized what was happening. "Yes.. please," she whispered, knowing full well what it was she wanted now. Her hands weaved through his short hair, encouraging him to continue.  
  
Draco lowered her to the bed, gazing fully into her eyes.. No further words were said...  
  
--  
  
Usagi woke up with a gasp, sitting up right quickly. She instantly regretted doing so, as her neck was extremely stiff from her situated sleeping on the hard floor. She couldn't even escape him in sleep. What was she going to do..? She rubbed blearily at her eyes, tilting her head in an attempt to stretch the sorely stiffened muscles of her neck.  
  
She honestly didn't know what to do.. She knew she could not become a recluse and stay in her room the rest of the year, nor did she wish to endure such a fate. But.. She couldn't stand the thought of facing anybody right now, either. She felt so confused by all of this.. She didn't know whether to be angry at Draco or not.. I mean, they had both wanted it, right? Wasn't he really just giving her what she had asked for...?  
  
She pressed a hand to her forehead, the painful throb of her head matching the pace of her heartbeat. She had, perhaps, one of the worst headaches of her life. And after as much crying as she had done, she was certainly not surprised. Perhaps she would go down to the hospital wing and ask for a bit of chocolate, or something to help pacify the insistent pain in her temples.  
  
She walked out of her room, clutching her forehead loosely with her warm hand, which failed to help much. She stumbled along the hallways, scarcely able to tell left from right. The pain was almost unbearable, fueled by her excessive shedding of tears and the strain of the whole situation. She didn't realize just how apparently lost she had gotten until she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Usagi.."  
  
She turned slowly, knowing who it was before she even saw them. She watched numbly as Draco approached her, too deliriously pained to see the concerned expression that he wore for a brief moment.  
  
-----  
  
"Hey, it's Usagi!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the blonde who was inside the castle entrance near the Quidditch field they were at. "She looks like she's in pain.." The five friends began walking toward their distraught friend, when an unfortunately familiar beat them to her.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry muttered in disgust. They watched from their distance as Malfoy walked over to the girl, and were extremely surprised when they saw something akin to concern in his features. Their arch nemesis wrapped his arms tentively around Usagi's shoulders, pulling her against him as they walked together.   
  
"Where do you think he's taking her?" Makoto asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know... But I don't think anywhere bad," mumbled Minako. They looked at her in confusion, and she blushed slightly. "Well.. he looked genuinely concerned. I may not know Malfoy as well as you all, but I know people's emotions well enough to know that right now he won't...harm her, so to speak."  
  
The others watched as the Slytherin they despised walked along with Usagi, her head resting against his shoulder.  
  
----  
  
"You look awful," Draco commented as he stood next to her.   
  
"Thank you," she mumbled quietly, walking forward slightly and stopping as another wave of pain washed through her. Seeing her visibly wince, Draco placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling the smaller girl against him slightly.   
  
"I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing," he said calmly, as to not arise any fear in her. Usagi only nodded, her head against his shoulder, the pain making her too weary to consider the other emotions she still felt.  
  
Being a Malfoy instilled him with a strong sense of self control and will power. It was those assets he had to use to keep his feet walking toward the Hospital Wing instead of a secluded area where no interruptions would ensue... he shook his head, already slipping in his mentality.  
  
He prayed the candies would wear off soon, for both of their sakes. He wasn't sure if since Usagi had two hers it would last twice as long (he felt a pang of that strange 'guilt' arise, but quickly brushed it off) or if she merely felt it at twice the intensity as himself.  
  
Usagi was almost relieved to have this pain at the moment.. almost. It was certainly strong enough to help her concentrate on that than the arm that rested around her.. the shoulder her head currently nestled against.. She was also dizzily washed with relief as they reached the Hospital Wing.   
  
Draco entered with her, still helping support her. Madam Pomfrey took one glance at the two and quickly started fussing, helping Usagi hastily into the room so she could lay in one of the cots. Draco stood there, confused as to what he should do now for a moment. "You may leave now, Mr. Malfoy. You can come back in an hour or so to check on her." Draco did not respond to the nurse, but merely turned around and walked away.   
  
That was fine with him... An hour was plenty of time to begin ensuing his revenge. Where would they be... probably looking for Usagi right now, if he knew their predictable antics at all. He was fairly certain they had saw him with Usagi, and was not at all surprised when he saw them just a short walk away from where he currently stood.  
  
Successfully repressing the scowl.. or smirk.. that threatened to etch across his face, he approached the five carefully. It was Minako who saw him first, her eyes widening slightly as she tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed. The others turned and looked at him, most wearing scowls of displeasure.  
  
"Hello, dear friends. I've merely come to offer you good news," he said smoothly, his voice purposely soft and low.  
  
Harry glared daggers at him. "What is it, Malfoy?" he asked bitterly.  
  
Draco smiled loosely. "It concerns Usagi.." He watched with smug satisfaction as they all quieted down enough to listen to him. "She's in the Hopstial Wing right now, but needs to rest a little. At least an hour."   
  
"What was wrong with her?" Minako asked tentively. Draco glanced at her, and could see the undenied qualities of love and concern for her friend in her eyes. He almost smiled, but kept his face emotionless.  
  
"Exhaustion. Sever migraine. Several things I'm sure Madam Pomfrey with take care of," he assured nonchalantly. He watched as Minako's shoulders visibly relaxed, relief evident in her features. "Oh, and Potter..." he began, glancing at his rival with cold, mirthless eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry all but spat.  
  
"The same thing you do," Malfoy said softly, his eyes glinting with malice.  
  
Harry frowned at him. "I don't know what you're talking about.." He became angered as he saw Malfoy snicker softly, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, dear Potter boy, I think you do. Usagi, you fool." He watched with a growing satisfaction as Harry's eyes widened and he looked away quickly, unable to deny it. He turned to watch the effect Hermione's face, and was pleased to see hurt flash in her eyes for a brief moment. "Oh yes... You want Usagi, do you not? Well, answer me Potter. You can't, can you? Because it's the truth..." He leaned in closer slightly, his voice low and calculating. "You want her more than you wish to see your own parents."  
  
Ron couldn't suppress the gasp that left his own mouth. Hermione looked near tears at this point, and the two other girls looked on with shock at the whole situation.   
  
"Oh, and the poor little Mudblood.. You certainly are a blind one, Potter.. She's loved you ever since she first met you. She's wanted so desperately for you to show her a little sign of affection.. Maybe even ask her out on a date.."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione cried, her face flushed from embarrassment.. and the effort to restrain the tears that threatened to fall. How.. how did he know all this? But that didn't matter, did it? The fact was the truths were out in the open, and they could not deny any claims he made.  
  
"You want to know why he hung out with you at first, mudblood? It was because you were so smart. He respected you for your intelligence... in hopes that you would do his homework for him," he continued, relentless in his onslaught. "Oh, and dear, dear Potter.. it seems like your chances with Usagi diminished today, hmm? She obviously wants nothing to do with you.. I hope you enjoyed your view of her earlier today, for I'm fairly sure that's the most you'll ever see of her as far as appearance goes."  
  
Harry lunged forward, his fist aiming precariously at the Slytherin. Malfoy quickly dodged, laughing harshly. "Oh, dear.. Seems I've struck a raw nerve.."   
  
"You're vicious, Malfoy," Ron murmured, shaking his head sadly.   
  
Malfoy smiled gallantly. "Better save your breath, Weasel... Oh wait, air is free.. I suppose you can breathe without having to worry, financially."  
  
Ron became flustered, his cheeks and ears turning a bright red that attempted to rival his hair. He heard Minako giggle just slightly next to him, but it was enough to cause a pang of pain to sear in his heart. "So you think it's funny, do you?" he whispered, looking at her with pain and anger. Minako's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.  
  
"No, it's just--"  
  
"Save it." Ron stormed away, hurt and embarrassed. Minako ran after him, feeling horribly.  
  
Makoto would not let on the hurt that she currently felt... Not only did Hermione like Harry also, but Harry didn't like either one of them.. 'So much for love,' she mused dully. She walked away listlessly, confused and more lonely than ever.  
  
Malfoy smiled darkly at the retreating forms of the three, and then the two that were still left. "Well.. it seems I have nothing further to say. Why don't get ask Hermione out, Potter? Sure she's not pretty.. rather ugly, actually... A bit bossy... But at least she likes you.. unlike Usagi," he said pleasantly, walking away.  
  
He was practically brimming with the triumph and content he felt. He had learned very valuable lessons throughout his life, and perhaps one of the keenest was how to issue revenge.  
  
Physical wounds are temporary, and heal quickly.  
  
Emotional wounds, however, constantly tear and agonize at your heart, a much more horrid injury than a mere punch to the face.  
  
'Never mess with a Malfoy,' he mused to himself with a smirk. He hoped they tore each other apart and bled together in agony.  
  
Feeling much happier in thoughts and overall contentment, he proceeded back to the Hospital. He was fairly sure half an hour had scarcely past, much less the hour he was meant to wait. Either way, he wanted to be sure Usagi was alright.  
  
Why he was feeling this concern, he didn't know. He couldn't quite grasp why he cared how she felt and why it saddened him to see her in the messy state he had put her in.  
  
'Love,' that small voice whispered, but he quickly shoved it away. Impossible. Malfoys did not love. They quested for power and vengance in whatever means achievable.  
  
'Love,' his mind taunted again. He scowled and ignored these thoughts, approaching the Hospital Wing.  
  
-----  
  
Wee!!! I know this chapter wasn't nearly as exciting as the last, but we're getting somewhere! I think it's actually logner than the lost one..not sure hehe. I'm afraid this story's plot might be longer than I had originally intended..lol. I dunno. =.D Ok, I love all of you reviewers soo much!! I'm not sure if it's a glitch, but I'm not getting any Emails now, telling me when I have a review ::growls:: So, if I don't respond to your review, it's because my Email is bein' icky and the review wasn't displayed on the review page thingy..  
  
Either way.. Pleaseee!! I wanna hit 100 reviews for this chapter!!   
  
-----  
  
To: EoAngel, ABC Gurl, Silver Moon Goddess1, Starlite Saviour, Amanda, MFlower49, Quenniey, platinum star...Thank you so much!!  
  
chibi duo--lolol I knoww.. I was soo tempted to say "screw it all" and write out the 'rest' of the scene..but...::sigh:: lol. I hope ya enjoyed this chapter =D  
  
sailorveggie-- you know.. that's actually a very good question..LOL. We'll both have to wait and see hehe. I dunno yet ::blush::  
  
PsychoBunni--Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter.. and I wrote all night/morning to get this next chapter out ::grins:: I hope I don't let it die..lol.  
  
Kitoky--::hands handkerchief:: LoL I wanted to do Nc-17...'cause I've only seen one NC-17 Draco/Usa fic (yay D-chan!) and that's just one too few!! lol. But.. I held myself back..restraint, morality..yay - . - ::sighs:: I'm glad you like the fic! I'm trying sooo hard to keep up with updating often ::giggle::  
  
ScaredSh-tless--::helps kill Harry:: LoL. Sorryyyyy! I wanted to have them do it too..lmao.  
  
Tangled Junky--Hehe, yup.. Draco is gonna have his work cut out for him it seems in chapters ahead.. and YAY! thanks for checking out my other stories, and thanks a trillion for reviewing this one ::beam::  
  
=.D  
  
LadyHarkhuntress-- Lmao, I had to throw that in there.. i was like hmm..what would she say...aha! lol. Hope the update was quick enough for ya =.P hehehe  
  
Snenity Voldemort Riddle--YaY Im so glad you liked it!! hehehe.. I'm also glad you were surprised with it.. that's always a refreshing trait for fanfics to have..unpredictable-ness! lol. And awww!! ::blush:: I'm so glad you like my fics so much, u've made me so happyful!  
  
Dark Universe--Lolol, glad ya liked it.. and once again THANK YOU! for the catching of my mistake =.D I thought the ending was pretty good too.. I jus' started laughing while typing.. I need to get out more ::nod::..lol.  
  
samisweet--Yuss... him being so evil is what makes him sexy!! lol and I do ::squeezes Draco-plushie:: i luv draco!...and i wish i had a plushie.. But I DO have an action figure of him!!! Lmao.. i know im pathetic, no worries ::giggle:: Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
AdorableAngel (x2!)--Thanks for both of the reviews =D And LoL I'm so happy you liked the chapter so much!! I like it when I get so intrigued in a story that I feel as if I'm there.. so, I like trying to create that atmosphere with my own writing ::grins:: Hope the update was quick enough =.D  
  
SesshoumarusBunny--Aww, thank you!! :hug: And I wish soo badly that I could draw! I've tried so much...but.. ugh it jus' comes out so awful lol. And ya!! I wanted them to continue even tho they were in the room..LOL that woulda been bad though.  
  
Seren Lunar Echo---Hehehe. Yep, Malfoy is an evil bish...but a sexy one! lol  
  
Thanks you guys a trillion for the reviews!! C'mon...Let's go for the goal! 101! or so..lol.   
  
{INCENTIVE!!! ::giggle::}  
  
NEXT TIME ON....Desiring Need!  
  
The candies have finally worn off! In their wake, they have left a very anguished and distraught Usagi, a very contemplating Malfoy, and a group of friends torn apart. Back to the normal routine of classes, Usagi is ready to return to the boring, welcomed monotony of work. An unexpected turn of events in Potions with Snape draws her and Malfoy ironically closer than she ever could have anticipated! What happened during his class? What will happen with the other five friends? Where will Malfoy and Usagi go from here..? Find out in next time's episode, "Yearning!" 


	7. Y e a r n i n g

Eep!! I wanted to update every day, but I didn't have a chance to write at all yesterday! ::apologizes humbly:: I'm very sorry.. I tried making this chapter just as long as rest, with lots of nice yummy scenes - lol.  
  
---------  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my muse, friend and more-than-a-brother-less-than-a-lover, Fernando!! Lol. If it were not for him and all his ideas and encouragement, I couldn't have completed this chapter as quick as I was able to. Thank you!! ::aim twin faces:: tee hee.  
  
Small cameo this chapter from Ferny!! aka my rl friend and reviewer assraelrui..lmao.  
  
assraelrui--Omg I so want to meet her..NOT! Lol. And what do youmean by "odor control"!? I think you are confusing me with someone ::cough cough:: LoL. And yus! my gemini twin!! lol.. I am the girl called Harmony.... "I cry for a lumbing!!" lmao.  
  
---------  
  
Kay, two small things.. First, I know Draco may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but I think the events that have occurred make him in character-ish.. lol. I dunno. I'm too tired to think coherenty - . -  
  
Second.. After actually writing the chapter, I had to go back and change the preview for this episode.. so since most won't want to go back to chapter 6 just to see the preview for this 'episode', I decided to put it here, yay!  
  
-----  
  
TODAY ON...Desiring Need!  
  
The candies have finally worn off! In their wake, they have left a very anguished and distraught Usagi, a very contemplating Malfoy, and a group of friends torn apart. Back to the normal routine of classes, Usagi is ready to return to the boring, welcomed monotony of work. An unexpected turn of events in Potions with Snape draws her and Malfoy ironically closer than she ever could have anticipated! What happened during his class? What will happen with the other five friends? Where will Malfoy and Usagi go from here..? Find out in today's episode, "Yearning!"  
  
-----  
  
{At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice,  
  
at the moment your eyes meet mind..  
  
I am out of my mind, I am out of control,  
  
full of feelings I can't deny...}  
  
--Jeckyll and Hyde, "It's a Dangerous Game"  
  
Desiring Need...  
  
Y e a r n i n g  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
The question was simple, or at least it should have been. But.. at this current moment in Usagi's life, the complexity of that question was too far and vast for her to grasp. So instead, she merely smiled politely at the nurse and said, "Much better now, thank you."  
  
It was true. After eating a large piece of chocolate and getting a good twenty additional minutes of rest, she could feel her strength returning to her..physically, at least. Emotionally? Mentally? She wasn't sure those things would ever repair completely. The nurse bustled away, and Usagi hesitantly laid back down. The harsh traces of her headache had ebbed away, and her weariness had dissolved rather adequately.  
  
"Oh dear.. I said an hour, young man!"  
  
Usagi sat up from the cot she was lying in to see the scowling form of Draco. Despite her better judgment, there were things she wanted to know.. things she wanted to clear up. "It's okay, Madam Pomfrey. I really am feeling much better." The nurse cast her an uncertain, wary glance. The turned her look on Draco and glared.   
  
"Alright.. but don't bother her excessively, lest she returns to the condition you brought her in.." The nurse muttered, still disapproving, but allowed him into the room. Leaving considerately to give them privacy, Draco took a seat next to her cot.  
  
"You're looking better," he said softly. "How do you feel?"  
  
That question, again. Usagi did not give the same response. She merely looked at him for several long, quiet moments. His eyes really did reflect a veiled concern, the tone of his voice soft and quiet, indicating his worry as well. She looked at him for a while, so long in fact that he was about to repeat the question.  
  
"Why.." She finally asked, looking into his eyes, searching for something there. "Why did that happen?"  
  
Apparently, the candies had worn off.. Draco could tell from his own extreme control, and from the clearness of her blue eyes, rather than the hazy darkness they had shone as when clouded with lust. Draco looked at her, contemplating his answer. Well, never let it be said Malfoys weren't respectable.  
  
"The candy," he said simply. He watched as her face shown with confusion, before twisting and shimmering with an agonizing sense of betrayal. He continued, however. "The candy made you feel...lust for me. As did mine, for you. Although I'll admit the candies only served to enhance on my behalf.." He could see this was not a time for light conversation as tears glimmered in her eyes, refusing to fall just yet.  
  
"So," she said quietly, her voice scarce above a stranded whisper, "after I had ate the candies, your intent was just to...to..." She couldn't bring herself to find the right phrasing for the term. "To have sex.." She blushed a little, anger and pain keeping her collected in thoughts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that all you really think of and want me for?"  
  
The question surprised him a little. "No."  
  
"How much longer does it last?"  
  
"I believe it may have worn off already." Usagi began to disagree with this statement, but thought better of it. Perhaps they had..   
  
"So...why?"   
  
He glanced at her trembling hands, clenched in fists so tightly the knuckles turned white. He knew what she was asking. He sighed sadly, shifting in his chair to a more comfortable position. "Because I didn't know how else to proceed."  
  
"To proceed," she murmured, echoing his words. "Proceed with what?"  
  
He didn't know how much he should tell her. Perhaps he could use a little more truth with the blonde.. that seemed to get him further than the deceptive lies. "With making you fall in love with me."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in shock, the tears she had held back trickling down her cheeks from the action. She looked at him with a startled, vivid shock. "What?" she asked, not quite sure she had heard him right. Maybe she was still tired..  
  
"To make you fall in love with me."  
  
His answers were kept simple and scarce dipped with emotion. Usagi looked at him as though he was a stranger, confusion and an odd look he could not place in her eyes. She leaned forward and raised her hand, placing her palm against his cheek lightly. He looked at her, keeping his face stoic and impassive, feeling his skin tingle as her hand brushed across his cheek, her fingers touching softly over his lips, brushing across the light folds of flesh. She moved her index finger down against his lips, causing them to part slightly. Grasping his chin very lightly, she saw his eyes close for a long moment.  
  
Usagi drew her hand back fully and drove it forward, slapping him across the face with as much force as she could possibly muster. And if one were to ask, that force was remarkably a great deal in abundance, fueled by her anger and pain and confusion. She could not help the slight satisfaction, though quickly replaced by a pang of guilt, as his face whipped the other way with the force of the blow. Almost immediately, his pale complexion began to bloom with color from the contact.   
  
Draco turned his head slowly back to her. His eyes were burning with rage and anger... was that pain she saw? She hoped so.  
  
"That," she said in a trembling voice, "was for toying with my emotions..for taking away my first kiss..For almost taking away my...my virginity," she near sobbed, "for..for lying and saying what you just said...For...for.." Usagi turned away from him, shuddering from the effort of these words. "Please leave. I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
He knew, as did she, that this was near impossible, but it still hurt more than he would ever let on to hear it. "Very well," he said quietly. Standing he placed his hand on top of her head, feeling the loose, silken strands beneath it. Feeling her flinch, he withdrew. "I do not say this often, nor do I ever intend to start making it a habit. I know of your compassion.. If you can find it somewhere in your heart, I would like to make this up to you, in some way. I know I can never erase my actions, and that is something I will regrettably admit I am...agonizing over," he said in a low voice, scarce higher than her own had previously been.   
  
"My actions were irrational.. driven by lust and something else that I can't quite name...I don't know what I feel for you beyond that, I will be honest. But.." He paused. "I would like to find out." He chanced a look at her, and saw her trembling, her shoulders quaking greatly as she listened to him. "Good bye, Usagi.. please consider what I said. I want to know if I really do...." He hesitated, and thought better of it. "Good bye, Usagi." With that, he left.  
  
Usagi laid back down, her eyes closed, her breathing wavered and uneven. She refused to cry anymore.. And yet merely looking at him had caused her to do so. Maybe the candies had a lingering effect..  
  
'Maybe not,' she thought quietly, looking at the chair he had sat in a few moments ago.  
  
-----  
  
Malfoy had made a grand mess of things for the five friends and they all knew it. Harry and Hermione had not spoken since the said incident, Ron refused to speak to Minako, and Makoto was stranded somewhere amidst the chaos, having her own share of pain that she tried to hide in order to help her friends.   
  
"Minako, why did you laugh at Ron?" she asked softly. Minako turned her angered eyes, a frown on her lips, to her friend.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed. "He doesn't understand...he blew things out of proportion. I only laughed because.." She turned away, feeling a little foolish.  
  
"Yes?" Makoto asked attentively.  
  
"Because.. I thought weasel was a cute nick name for him..."  
  
Makoto stared at her blonde friend, boggled. Unable to contain herself, she burst out laughing, shaking her head. "Well that's good! Just explain that to him!"   
  
Minako frowned. "I can't.. he won't even speak to me. I tried to and he just told me to go away.." she looked away a little.  
  
Makoto laughed lightly. "Then just ambush him with it! Oh come on.. you're always the first to break the silence," she teased slightly. Seeing a small smile flit across Minako's face, she grinned. "C'mon.. go to him and try and work it out. I'm sure he'll understand." Minako nodded numbly, retreating to find Ron.  
  
'Well that's one problem hopefully solved,' she mused dully. She glanced warily at the form of Harry, brooding and silent. Her eyes softened slightly, and she didn't think any amount of her talking would solve this problem. It was something he and Hermione...and possibly Usagi.. would be able to solve.  
  
She thought about her other blonde friend, the hardships the must be feeling. She felt silly in her own "pain", having only a crush on Harry.. nothing serious enough to cause a bitter resentment should he end up with someone else. Usagi had a lot on her plate to deal with, perhaps more than even the vivacious blonde could handle.  
  
She hoped she got through with the situation okay.. If not, she didn't care how powerful Draco was. She would still take him down.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi was relieved when the fussing nurse finally relented enough to release her from the Hospital Wing. She had spent the majority of her day there, and wanted to get back to her room to sleep on a more comfortable bed... even if it did evoke horrid memories.  
  
"Not so horrid actually," she mumbled to herself before shaking her head.  
  
Reaching her dorm room, she approached the bed cautiously, as though afraid some remnants of the spell lingered there, or his presence in general. She sat down carefully on the bed and laid down. It felt nice.. the billowy softness of the covers against her, the fluffy pillow beneath her head.. She could disregard, even if only for just tonight, that which had almost transpired in here.  
  
Sighing, she began to contemplate her thoughts. What Draco had said before he left... All of those things.. Did he mean it? She was not quite certain. She was usually fairly good at reading people and their emotions... But Draco was as unpredictable as the pop exams Snape gave... Now that the candies had worn off, Usagi tried to sort through the jumble of emotions she felt for him.  
  
His complexity and odd demeanor did not make this task any easier, only further enhancing the confusion she felt. Usagi did believe everyone deserved a second chance.. Maybe she should give things a try..  
  
..to the guy who deceived her enough to get her to do something she never even so much as fantasized about before.  
  
Usagi rolled over in her bed, pressing her face fully against her pillow, deriving a little sense of comfort from the soft darkness that enveloped her. She knew what she would have to do.. She just wanted to sleep some more before she pursued anything.  
  
-----  
  
The Great Hall filled with its usual busy bustle as the students filled in the next morning for breakfast. Ron and Minako were back in amiable terms as she had told him the reason for her laughter. Hermione and Harry still were not speaking to each other, not out of anger so much as a loss of what exactly to say. After knowing how he felt about Usagi, and him know how she felt, Hermione did not know where to begin with conversating. It was all far too awkward.. and miserable.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako squealed, standing abruptly as she watched her best friend enter the Great Hall and take a seat next to her. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you--"  
  
"Hey take it easy, Mina-chan," she said with a laugh. A smile was upon her face, something that relieved her fellow blonde immensely. "I'm doing fine, I feel fine, and I'm hungry!" She made a plate of assorted foods, and the others smiled hesitantly. She certainly 'seemed' okay..  
  
"So, what have you guys been up to?" she asked in her usual cheery voice. She watched curiously as everyone averted their eyes, looking away or muttering something she couldn't understand. "Huh? What happened? What's going on?"  
  
It was Hermione who spoke up attentively. "Well... Malfoy has made a real mess of things," she mumbled. Usagi frowned, looking away for a moment before smiling.  
  
"How so? What did he do?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Well, aside from the obvious... He just....err... well he..." He stammered slightly, not sure how to exactly word what it was he had done.  
  
"I think he kinda revealed some things that some would rather have kept secret," Ron supplied helpfully with a small, sad smile. Usagi tilted her head curiously, but decided not to press the matter. It was obvious they did not wish to talk about whatever had transpired. Breakfast continued in a relative amount of silence, save for light conversation made between Usagi, Minako, and Makoto.  
  
-----  
  
"You will be making the potion 'Amorous Will' today. Turn to page 43 and begin...immediately."  
  
Everyone hated double Potions, for it was almost certain they would have to apply their knowledge to making a concoction during it. Usagi particularly hated this class because she didn't really know anyone in it... except, of course, for Draco. A partner was necessary for this assignment, and Usagi looked around warily.  
  
Draco knew much better than to ask Usagi if she wanted to be his partner...he reveled in the irony of that double statement. He was partnered with Crabbe, being as he knew him on the most acquainted level in the class, although any of the other Slytherin girls (and a reluctant-to-admit- handful of Gryffindor girls) in the class would have gladly partnered with him.  
  
Usagi saw a Gryffindor boy amidst the shuffle of moving students, not really going to anyone in particular. Walking over to him, Usagi smiled in a friendly manner. "Hi, I'm Usagi.. Want to partner up? I have to warn you I'm not very good in this class--"  
  
"Sure," he interrupted with a small shrug. "My name's Fernando.. I hate this damn class.. and all these damn people," he muttered. Usagi smiled unsurely. Well, she was releived at least to have a partner..  
  
Her and Fern, as he preferred to be called, worked on the spell. She was relieved to have partnered with him, for he seemed to have a much better grasp on how to make potions than she did, despite his utter resentment toward everything in the class.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was furious. He was able to complete the potion making quickly, but seeing Usagi even associate with someone else made him angered. He watched as the two smiled and talked, becoming better acquainted. He didn't know how much longer he could stand keeping his distance, surprised with himself for feeling this way.  
  
"Wow," Usagi murmured. "You're pretty smart," she said with a giggle. Fern smirked slightly, shrugging once more. "Yeah, well.. this class is still annoying as hell." He was a pessimistic one, she could tell, but she was still happy to know she'd finally be getting a decent grade in the class. "Alright," he concluded, "it's done."  
  
Usagi looked in awe at the cauldron, watching the mauve-colored liquid swirl slightly in its holding. Taking a quick glance at the other partnered groups, she saw many were close to being finished as well. She knew for sure had she been alone, she'd still be on the first paragraph, trying to decipher what to do. "Thank you so much for this!" she said happily.  
  
Her partner frowned at her, though a slight bemused look played in his crystalline blue eyes. "Yeah, well.. I needed to get it done to. Not like it's a great favor to you," he pointed out. Usagi shrugged, unphased. "Yes, but I wouldn't have gotten very far.."  
  
Snape's voice broke the friendly conversations that had engaged as the potions were being completed. "Time is up. Stop working if you have not already done so and I will come around to grade your concoctions." The stern teacher walked slowly around the room, gazing into the cauldrons with his well-trained eyes. Stopping at Usagi and Fern's, the corner of his lips twitched slightly before he spoke. "Good." It was a simple, short word, but it made Usagi happier than she had ever been in his class.  
  
Snape continued his rounds, giving a comment every now and then. After they had finished, he instructed them to fill a small vile before clearing the cauldron. "It appears all of the spells were done correctly," he said in his usual, dry voice. "But I will be grading each one of them carefully. Now, let us continue. We are going to test out the potion.." He flicked his wrist, and the cauldron near his desk filled with the reddish purple liquid. "Since the majority of the pairings were of the same sex, the next set of pairing will randomly be selected and placed on the board. I will call up this pairing, and the female will take the potion.." His mouth twitched slightly as he continued. "The male will become completely entranced by the female for the duration of five minutes. He may merely babble incentively of supposed, proffered love, or perhaps reveal something true," he said sarcastically. "I have dilluted the spell a great deal. If potent enough, this spell could last a terribly long time."  
  
Usagi fidgeted restlessly in her seat, and Fern glanced at her curiously. She kept shifting uncomfortably, glancing around the room with apprehension. This was not a good way to restart her school days...  
  
Snape flicked his wand at the names on the attendance sheet, and then flicked his wand to the blackboard. A pairing of names began materializing row by row across the board.  
  
Amber S... Fernando M  
  
Pansy P...Vincent C.  
  
The list materialized slowly, and the last pair came into view:  
  
Usagi T.. Draco M.  
  
"No!" Usagi blurted loudly, and Draco swore softly. Usagi blushed as she saw people staring at her, and Draco merely glared at the looks he received. Snape raised an eyebrow at the two.  
  
"Well, being as it seems there is a dislike between you two.. it will only serve to prove the effectiveness of this spell. You two will go first, so the rest of the class can observe."  
  
Usagi felt as though she was going to cry. "Why me," she mumbled, resting her head against the desk. She looked up at Snape, a pleading in her eyes. "I.. I don't feel very well," she said, trying desperately to think of something. "Can I go to the nurse or something?"  
  
Snape gave a short chortle before abruptly reverting to his emotionless face. "No. Hurry it along. Both of you, to the front of the class."  
  
Usagi refused to move, however.. She couldn't do this... She couldn't handle it again... "Please," she whispered.   
  
But how could he understand? If he knew the situation, she was sure he'd reconsider things more kindly. As it was, however..  
  
"If the two of you do not participate it will be 50 points reduced from both of your houses." The room became quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Did Snape just threaten to take points away from Slytherin?...  
  
If that was not incentive enough, the harsh glares and muttered threats from the students in the room would certainly do it. The two rose slowly and walked to the front of the room, trying not to look at one another. Snape sighed scornfully at the two students, but one who looked close enough would have been able to see the small flicker of emotion in his eyes..  
  
Snape took out a measuring spoon, putting an adequate amount of the creamy-looking liquid upon it. Carefully handing Usagi the spoon, she cast him a reproachful look before turning it to the spoon. Squeezing her eyes shut and praying for the best, Usagi placed the spoon in her mouth, feeling the liquid slide down her throat bitterly. It did not taste surpassingly bad.. a little sweet, perhaps. But Usagi learned the sweetest of candies could bring fourth the most sour effects.  
  
"What now?" she muttered to Snape, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. She watched idely as he started a timer. Five minutes..  
  
"Turn to Mister Malfoy," he instructed. She did so quietly. Hearing Snape sigh, she almost turned to look at him before hearing him speak quickly. "Look at him, Miss Tsukino, not the ground, nor anyone else." Usagi bit her lower lip and slowly did so. Her eyes looked upward slowly, taking in the features of his robes, his slender neck, his strong chin, the beautiful lips resting above it... his eyes. As her eyes locked with his, she saw his widen slightly, before dimming.  
  
Usagi felt frozen beneath his gaze, having seen those features before. Her heartbeat quickened as she took a stumbling step backward, terrified of what might happen. How dare Snape, a professor, allow something like this! She watched in a silent, awed curiosity as Draco's face contorted, twisting into a pained frown. She realized with a deep compassion he was trying to fight the potion's effect..   
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly, placing her hand against his arm, feeling him shudder under her touch. She pulled away quickly as to not cause any further hindrance in his attempt to not succumb to the spell.   
  
Three and a half agonizing minutes past, the seconds ticking by at a meticulous crawl. "Damnit," Draco swore, gritting his teeth from the effort. He couldn't take it anymore... He felt his mind become dizzily fogged as the infatuous radiation of the potion took over. He looked at her with a slow, languid smile, and Usagi's heart sank. He was strong.. but the spell was stronger.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Usagi," he murmured, encircling her wrist with his fingers loosely. The other students in the class watched with their jaws hanging wide.  
  
"Well thank you," she mumbled. She glanced warily at the timer. One minute left...  
  
"You know," he continued, his voice soft as silk, "you were especially beautiful yesterday..The way you--"  
  
"Draco," she said quietly, successfully interrupting him. "Just please be quiet.." 45 seconds..  
  
"Oh, but you were.. There's no denying it. The way you moaned for me to--"  
  
"Please!" she cried, wrenching her arm away, her cheeks blooming with color like crimson flowers. The students in the class could scarce believe what they were hearing. A Gryffindor.. and a Slytherin.. Draco, of all people in fact.. Impossible.  
  
"The way you kept pulling me close to you.. and your mouth, oh.. You have a lovely little mouth.."  
  
She quickly pressed her hand against his mouth, stopping any further revelations from carelessly being spoken. 10 seconds remained.. They seemed to pass by in slow motion for her.  
  
He pulled her hand firmly from his mouth, grasping it in his own...  
  
Pulling her close, he rested his hand against her neck.  
  
He began to close to small amount of remaining distance between them...  
  
A mere fractious breaths of space between their lips, Draco pulled himself away before the kiss ensued. Usagi looked at the blinking timer. The potion had worn off.  
  
Snape was looking at the two students in an expression somewhere entangled between shock and intrigue. It lasted for only another brief moment, before he nodded. "Fifty points to Slytherin for being able to temporarily resist such a strong spell.." He scowled slightly before continuing. "And fifty points to Gryffindor for enduring its..effects."  
  
Usagi sat down numbly, followed by the angered Draco. This was not good. Very much so.. this was not good.  
  
-----  
  
"Did you hear what happened in Snape's class? I totally can't believe it!"  
  
"I know! Who'd have ever thought.. Do ya really think it's true.. did they actually...ya know.. 'do it'?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I heard they didn't even stop for breaks! They just continued for hours and hours.."  
  
"Wow! Usagi is so lucky...Draco sure is hot.. Oh look, there she comes!"  
  
Usagi had endured this for the past two hours, listening to the whispered comments and gossip that flew around the school. Why... Why did Snape have to do that? Usagi did not hate anyone truly, but she came as close to that emotion as she would allow for the teacher right now.  
  
"She's pretty hot too, man... Draco scored big time, huh?"  
  
"He sure did.."  
  
Several whistles ensued as Usagi walked down the hall, clenching her fists, trembling with anger.  
  
"Ohh, look! There he comes too.."  
  
"He doesn't look too happy.."  
  
Usagi turned around, seeing the other person all of the whispered gossip pertained to. "Draco," she murmured, hesitant as to what should be said. Draco didn't say anything, though. He grasped her hand and began walking, leading her from the hallway.  
  
"They do look kinda cute together.."  
  
"Maybe they're going to go back to having lots of sex.."  
  
Usagi kept her head lowered, glad for the moment to have Draco with her. Ironic as the situation had become, she needed him for stabilityright now. What happened in there wasn't his fault.. he even tried fighting it.. By no means did she forgive him for his previous actions just yet.. They still needed to do a great deal of talking for that to ever occur. But for now, she was strangely relieved.   
  
"Where are we going?" she said quietly, trying to ignore the gossip that still could be heard.   
  
"Some place we can talk with the assurety of no interruptions."  
  
He led her onward and it didn't take her long to figure out where that was.. Malfoy gave the password to the Slytherin common room, before proceeding to his own room. Muttering the second password she barely heard, they entered the room. She had been here once before.. Thinking about it made her blush slightly.  
  
"We need to talk." The statement was simple, but it comprised a world of truth and sincerity to it. Usagi nodded numbly in agreement, taking a seat at the table. He did not sit right away, however, pacing pensively. Pausing to look at her, he sighed. "Things are a mess, you know.. and I know it is my fault."  
  
"Not completely," Usagi found herself saying, surprising them both. "If Snape didn't have to go and do that..."  
  
"But if I had never done the said actions to begin with, none of that would have taken place," he pointed out. Usagi quieted, knowing what he said was true. Seeing her contemplating expression, he continued. "I do apologize for Snape's class," he muttered bitterly. "I truly did try to...resist it all. I don't know if it was primarily because of you or the potion..maybe both. But it did help me determine a few things."  
  
He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at her from time to time as he spoke. "I realize how frivolously I have acted. I almost took away something I had no rights to.. and I almost lost all chances of ever so much as speaking with you again. I guess in a way I should thank Potter and your other friends."  
  
"What did you do to them?" she interrupted for a moment. "They said you really messed things up for them, or something like that.."  
  
Draco smiled inwardly before shrugging. "I found out what Potter and the mud...and Granger truly desired," he corrected himself, upon seeing the warning glare she cast. "Turned out Potter wants you.. and she wants him." He watched as Usagi's eyes widened, before she turned away with a guilty look.  
  
"I see," she said quietly. Remaining silent, she bid him to continue.   
  
"Regardless.. I want to fix things, somehow. I don't know how to resolve things as far as the rumors, but that is a petty matter to deal with. I want to fix what I have potentially broken between you and I. I cannot tell you exactly how I feel, in all honesty. But as I said before, I'd like to find out. After what happened in Potions today.. it did make it clearer that I do.. care for you a great deal."  
  
Usagi looked at him, her head tilting slightly as she listened. "I don't know what actions I'll have to take," he continued, "in order to make things start to work more amiably between us. But.. I'm willing to try whatever would make you comfortable. Even if that means keeping my distance."  
  
He heard, dimly, as she rose from her seat to sit in front of him on the floor, placing her hand carefully against his leg as he continued. "I want to give it a chance.. Some sort of attempt at...I don't know," he said with a scowl, unable to properly word what he was trying to express.  
  
He no longer wanted to do this as a mission for Voldemort. He wanted to do this for himself...  
  
..and for Usagi.  
  
She looked up at him from her kneeling position in front of him, her hands against his legs loosely. She couldn't deny how she felt... She knew the candies had greatly influenced her actions the previous day, but... She found a part of herself unable to deal with the though of not giving things a chance. Being this close to him, being near him.. It filled her with feelings she could not deny, regardless of how wrong it was, and how hard she tried. He looked into her eyes and saw something.. something that encouraged him..   
  
Perhaps it was the slight smile on her face, or the sheer emotion he felt in general that consumed him, stronger than any spell he had been under these last 48 hours. He rested his hands almost hesitantly upon her shoulders, before lowering his face to hers..  
  
To his surprise, and hers as well, it was Usagi who closed to distance, pressing the soft, sweet kiss to his lips.  
  
----  
  
Woot! I honestly think I would finish tonite/this morning lol.. It's 2:30am atm.. I'm so tired.. Must finish though!! If there are typos, my apologies.. ::sweatdrop::  
  
THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! ::squeals happily at having broke the 100 review mark so soon::  
  
To: Silver Moon Goddess1, devilsheart, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, Dark Mistress Serenity, Jessica Hillyard, Starlite Saviour.. Thank you so much for the kind comments and reviews!!  
  
Serenity Voldemort Riddle--YAY!! You were the 101th reviewer!! Lol . And yus, never ever mess with a Malfoy.. especially the sexy one, Draco..Oo..lol. Slave should be out kinda soon.. I had put it on a hiatus to rush with getting this chapter out! lol. Will work on it after I post this chapter if I don't pass out..hehe.  
  
platinum star--lol, i dont really like harry/usagi pairings, but i did want to consider writing one to better like the couple.. I had a teaser a while ago, much like this one, called Unexpected Alliances.. It got almost 40 reviews for just the little bit I have, so I'm considering after I finish this story to completely revise what I currently have of that story, and then work on making that one come back to life, hehe. I hope you still enjoy this story, even if it's not a Harry/Usa . ;   
  
SesshoumarusBunny--Yay! I'm so happy you like the stories.. and I sent you an Email a few hours ago ::grins:: Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
MFlower49--Yes, yes I am =P hehe.  
  
Bunny Winner--Hmm I guess you're right.. But Makoto didn't really know what to feel.. She didn't really know if it was a mutual thing for Usagi and Draco or what.. I guess afterwards though she shoulda acted a little harsher.. I apologize for the OOC-ness of Makoto then, and for the possible OOC-ness Draco-chan portrayed in this chapter.. if you're worried about that, don't... his vindictive little butt will get back into gear soon I think ::grins:: Thank you very much for the review!!  
  
Kitoky--LOL sorry about the dream scare..hehe. I dun think Harry and Draco are gonna create a civil war in the fic.. They are just naturally rivals, perhaps more so enhanced by the situations in thee fic. I was just trying to exploit that a little with Malfoy's revenge =) I hope the fic isn't becoming cliche! ::starts thinking of strange ideas to do..:: lol. And awww!! I'm so happy that the fic almost made you cry.. er.. I mean I'm not happy that you almost cried but.. ack.. - . - Never let it be said I was good with words =P LoL I'm very touched and glad you like the fic, and very happy you reviewed!!  
  
Tangled Junky--Aww, I'm so glad you like it.. I wanted to keep it kinda emotion-filled and interesting.. seems like i'm at least partially succeeding in doing so =.D  
  
PsychoBunni-- Wow! Thanks for the numerous reviews..LOL. I appreciate all of them, and hope you enjoyed this chapter =.D :hug:  
  
ABC Gurl--Hehe, I'm glad ya liked the dream thingy... and lmao, I know what ya mean.. I love him all sexy n evil.. hopefully we'll be seeing him return to that soon enough ::grins::  
  
chibi duo--Woohoo! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! =.D And yer not sick! I loove evil too.. I came so close to goin' all the way with.. "that scene"...lol. But that woulda been wrong and sick...hehehe. and forget harry and the tag-alongs!! Lol j/k.. they're okay.. or at least they will be ::grins::  
  
amazing-jax--aww, thank you! :hug:  
  
OtAkU--Yay, I'm glad you liked chapter 5.. I was kinda happy with it too ::grins:: Lol. Hmm, yes, her headache was impart due to the candies starting to subside as well as just the sheer exhaustion of the whole situation.. I know I get a headache sometimes when I'm overly exhausted.. and after a good cry, both of which Usagi experienced. Thanks a lot for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well =.D  
  
hely--aww.. I'm glad you took the time to review, especially since you don't normally do so.. Thank you!!  
  
Ryui and Gokuru-chan--Yay!! I'm so glad you like the stories that much.. that truly makes me feel very happy =.D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
-----  
  
{INCENTIVE! lol..}  
  
NEXT TIME ON...Desiring Need!  
  
Draco and Usagi begin to explore the possibility of a relationship.. What is this.. a date!? Harry and Hermione attempt to resolve things into a more amiable level and restore their friendship back to its original state, but can things ever go back to the way they were? Will Draco figure out if he holds more than just a physical attraction for Usagi? Will they ever work out, or are they simply too odly matched..? Find out in next time's episode, "Rapture!" 


	8. R a p t u r e

Okay, this chapter is a little confusing I think. Trying to get back to the main plot! lol. Get ready for some major twists and turns ::grins:: Never let it be said this story becomes increasingly predictable ::grins::  
  
And Oo, I think it's the longest chapter yet =.D Not sure.. lol. Either way it's long =P  
  
Fanfiction . net is being very grrr... I couldn't see the reviews to chapter 7 because it kept being glitchy and saying "no reviews".. So, I had to sort through my email to find the old reviews.. If I didn't respond to your review at the bottom I'm very sorry and am still very grateful for your review!!! lol - . -'  
  
Oh, and Minako's joke (you'll understand when you get to it ) is a joke my friend told to me..lmao. It's just the punchline, but if you know the joke YAY for you! lolol! And all the spells in this story Ive made up.. go me.. lol - . - Look how little rambling I did! You guys should be proud! lol.  
  
IMPORTANT A.N. Well, real life's grandness is diminishing rapidly.. I'm not sure if I will be able to keep up these updates frequently anymore regarding how things are going. Been having some issues arising here, so I doubt I'll have much time on the computer anymore.. ::sighs:: I apologize in advanced if I'm unable to update a lot due to this.  
  
---------  
  
Small cameo from Fern once again!  
  
assraelrui--Hello my loyal and devoted fan =.D And yus, I had to dedicate that chapter to you cuz I wouldn't have been able to write it without your help and support ::huggies:: And I gave you another small cameo! Lol. and lmao! Yes.. Amber and Fern...errrooo 1000100100....rofl. Sorry. Thanks again my twin =)  
  
---------  
  
[A.N. Omg I love this song, from Evangelion.. I was listening to it and I thought it went along pretty well with the chapter ::grins::]  
  
{What of us...what do I say?  
  
Are we both from a different world?  
  
'Cause every breath that I take, I breathe it for you..  
  
I couldn't face my life without you, and I'm so afraid..  
  
There's nothing to comfort us...  
  
What am I, if I can't be yours...? }  
  
--Thanatos, "If I Can't Be Yours"  
  
Desiring Need...  
  
R a p t u r e  
  
"Was all of that really necessary?" the man inquired, a bemused expression in his eyes contradicting the concern in his voice. A light laughter sounded softly from the woman he spoke to, and she shook her head slightly in an affirmative response.  
  
"I'm afraid so.. Things need to progress, or we might not be able to... Well, you know what I speak of," she said softly.  
  
The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly from the weariness of the situation. "Yes, I do.. Alright. I trust your judgment. Certainly more so than--"  
  
"What were you saying?" interrupted a third person smoothly. The first man quieted, glaring slightly.  
  
"I know that things did not go quite well, and I apologize. There is nothing further I can do than that. It turned out for the best, didn't it?" The woman and man glared at the third person, and he quickly quieted, an almost sheepish look spreading across his features.. almost.  
  
"Regardless," the woman said with a sigh. "We have to just help things along smoothly.. If not..." She let her trailed words float dangerously in the air. They all knew what would happen if things did not occur as planned. It was imperative that did not happen.  
  
-----  
  
Draco pulled away from the kiss, gazing at Usagi with the slightest hint of a smile, before his usual frown marred across his lips. "Are you sure about.. this?" he asked, not certain what one should even call what could possibly form between them. He would never admit the dizzy sense of relief that flooded him as he saw her nod.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. "I.. I just have this feeling that I can't.. not give this a chance.. if that makes any sense," she murmured. Looking at him, she smiled a little. "I believe in second chances.. and I believe you are sincere with what you've said. So I wanna try things out," she said, almost a little shyly.  
  
Draco smirked slightly. "So, what is it those ridiculous people in relationships do... date, I believe? Well." He stood from his seat on the bed and grasped her hand, pulling her up so she stood against him, his arms coming around her waist. "I don't know the formalities," he said, almost a little apologetically. "But if you'd like, we can go to Hogsmeade this weekend, on a.." His mouth twitched slightly, as he said the next word. "Date."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she stared at him with a boggled expression. That was certainly more than she could have hoped for from him. Giggling happily, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Pulling away before he even had a chance to fully reciprocate, she gave him a beaming smile. "Why yes Draco, I'd love to," she said with a grin.  
  
Draco huffed a small laugh before pulling her close to him. Resting his forehead against her own, he spoke in a serious, quiet tone. "I don't know how to do any of these things.. Don't get used to these sentiments," he said, his voice trailing slightly. He wanted her to realize he had never experienced love before.. he didn't know how to express it, and saying those three words in earnest was something he didn't know if he could do.  
  
Usagi seemed to understand however, much to his relief. "It's okay," she said with a smile. "Who knows... We could really just be better off as friends.. or rivals," she murmured, looking away slightly.  
  
Draco grasped her chin, locking his gaze with hers. "Well," he said in a low, purposely sensual voice, "I guess we'll just have to find out." He pressed another kiss to her lips, keeping it softer than the previous kisses they had shared.  
  
After all, it was their first kiss as possible boyfriend and girlfriend...  
  
----  
  
"Today we will be learning the spell, 'Lufu Potis'," Professor Moon said to the class. "Are any of you familiar with the tale of Peter Pan?" Seeing some students nod and some look at her in confusion, she continued. "The actual tale is not relevant for this spell, but more so a small piece of it. In order to fly in the story, you had to think of something you truly loved, and only then could you effectively do so. This spell follows the same principles. You must think of something, or someone that you dearly love for this spell to take effect."  
  
The students looked at one another, excitement in their gazes. This was the best DADA teacher yet, as far as they were concerned. They frequently did spells, and the quizzes they took were easy, for they pertained to them.  
  
"I will demonstrate the power of this spell.. Mr. Malfoy will be my assistant, if he would be so kind," she said with a mere hint of a smile. Draco raised a pale eyebrow, his demeanor indifferent but confused. Going to the front of the room, he looked at her with his usual air of annoyance, waiting.  
  
"In order for this spell to work, you need to think of something or someone you strongly love. Not admire, nor feel compassion for.. but truly, deeply love. This love can be derived from friendship, family oriented, or romantics..." She trailed off, barely successful with hiding a smile. Coughing slightly and rubbing her hand against her mouth, she continued.  
  
Tapping her wand against the large desk at the front of the room, Professor Moon cleared her throat. " 'Lufu Potis'," she said softly, her eyes wavering slightly as she thought about that something or someone she loved. Everyone watched in a mystified awe as the tip of the wand glowed fiercely, it's blinding illuminating light showering the room completely. Many of the students shielded their eyes from the light, but Usagi felt compelled to keep looking..  
  
She looked at Professor Moon, saw a sad, knowing smile upon her lips. She almost even seemed to mouth her name... And then the room returned to its normal dimly lit setting. Usagi blinked several times before looking at Draco, confused. His eyes were widened slightly, a noticeable change only to those who truly paid attention. He appeared almost to be shaking, but perhaps that was only due to the angle of her seating..  
  
"Now, this spell is far more than just a simple light show decoration," the professor mused lightly with the class. "But just starting out with the spell, the intensity of the light reflects the intensity of the love you feel for the person."  
  
"Professor M-Moon," one of the students interrupted with a nervous stammer. "W-who did you think of?" he asked meekly.  
  
The professor cast him a surprise glance before regaining her composure, too quickly for one to notice the slight shifting in her eyes. "A dear friend of mine that I miss terribly," was all she said, her voice quiet and sorrowful. A dim silence fell across the room, before the professor broke it with a quiet laugh. "Well, let us continue with the means of learning it. We will not get to the actual performance of the spell today. I have to give you homework tonight before the spell can ensue," she said, smiling at the groans she heard.  
  
"Your homework for over the weekend is merely to think of something that you love, more than anything else. It is hard to think of such a thing on the spot, though the answer may be an obvious one. I'm sure you all love many things, but it has to be that one selective something that you could not bare the thought of being without," she said softly, her eyes saddened.  
  
Clearing her throat, she smiled. "That's all.. Appears I won't need you as an assistant for today, Mr. Malfoy.. though I need to speak with you after class for a moment if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Draco nodded numbly, taking his seat again. Usagi cast him a curious glance, but he didn't look at her. He merely looked.. dumbstruck..  
  
The remaining time in class was spent taking a few brief notes on the history of the spell, and other common names for it: Love Light, Powered Emotion, and Love's Strength. The class seemed to speed by quickly, and soon the students were dismissed. Usagi walked slowly from the room with Minako, Ron, and Makoto, watching warily as Draco approached the front desk, a slight scowl upon his lips. Usagi was terribly curious...  
  
"So Usagi-chan," Minako asked attentively, "are things going any better with...you and Malfoy?" She regarded the matter delicately, as though the topic were a fragile shard of glass that could easily break. If only she knew!..  
  
"Yes, things are okay," she said simply. She didn't want to let her, or anyone know just yet that they were going to attempt a relationship..  
  
Casting a worried glance into the room as she watched Draco and Professor Moon speak, Usagi frowned and continued walking with her friends. "So, are things still going bad between Harry and Hermione?" she asked. Ron nodded sadly, causing Usagi to sigh and shake her head. "I want to fix things between them.. I'm gonna talk to them both," she said firmly, nodding as she began to plan things. Makoto smiled at her friend, bemused. Leave it to Usagi, dealing with her own world of problems, to set that aside and try helping someone else.  
  
'She really is far too kind,' Makoto thought, almost with a little concern.  
  
-----  
  
"Why wasn't I told to begin with?" Draco demanded with a scowl as Professor Moon went to close the door. He was furious, she could tell. She sighed in exasperation, turning to look at him. Her deep, dark eyes shown with compassion.. and guilt.  
  
"I apologize," she began softly, "but it was imperative that no suspicions would arise. You know how terribly things could have gone, should anyone have found out."  
  
Draco's scowl only deepened further. "Oh yes, so I'm involved in this whole big plot, and you decided to leave out a few details.. But I shouldn't be concerned with them.. Oh no, not at all," he said, sarcasm weaving dangerously though his words. The professor groaned slightly, but he didn't care. He continued in his rant, furious. "So you decide to flood me with all of these apparently 'petty' details telepathically in the middle of class and expect me not to be just a tad concerned? Don't you realize how risky this is? How dangerous this all could--"  
  
"Oh no, it never even CROSSED my mind that this was dangerous," The professor snapped in a scathing tone. Rubbing her temples to help ease the beginning formation of a headache, she continued. Maybe this hadn't been the best time to let him know.. "It is better to know now, after things have transpired. If you had known from the start you might not have complied completely.."  
  
"You're probably right. More than likely, I wouldn't have done so. I don't want to go through with it."  
  
The professor glanced at him with a small, sad smile. "Don't you see though, Draco? The mere fact alone that you feel so adamantly about it proves--"  
  
"It proves nothing," he interrupted abruptly, though he looked away. "I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy.. well.. 'maybe' Potter," he muttered as an afterthought. He heard the professor laugh lightly.  
  
"Everything will be okay," she assured him. "Trust me... Keep doing as you are. There's a chance things very well might fall through and fail," she said in a quiet tone. "It may not be strong enough.." She trailed off, biting her lower lip to keep her trembling under control. "I wish we didn't have to laden this all upon you so heavily.. I'm just so afraid that it won't be enough--"  
  
"It will be."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes widened in surprise. He smirked at her and paced the room. "It will be," he said again, quieter and more firm this time. "I..." He hesitated. "I know there is something. Something there that will make it work. But... what do I tell Usagi?" he asked after a moment of thought.  
  
Professor Moon smiled tearfully at him before shaking her head. "Don't tell her anything. Keep progressing as you are.. If things are meant to work, they will. If not..." She averted her eyes, but forced herself to continue. "If not, then the world as we know it may very well shatter.."  
  
"Well then, I guess we shouldn't let that happen," he said breezily, shrugging. He smiled at her then, an almost true smile. "That was rather clever of you.. Working that into the lesson.." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "All of your lessons, in fact."  
  
The professor smiled back at him fully. "Yes, I suppose.. it's necessary."  
  
Draco frowned, one last troubled thought on his mind. "So.. my father knew about this the whole time?"  
  
The older woman nodded. "Yes.. He was advised, though, not to say anything other than what he told you." She frowned a little though. "We didn't know about the candies.. He apparently took things upon himself with that," she muttered, shaking her head.  
  
Draco laughed harshly and went to the door. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see how things go on our little... date coming up. Well, then.. I can't say I'm not grateful for it." The teacher looked at him quizzically and he smirked. "I enjoyed the experience with the candies.. immensely. Hopefully next time around we won't need any... assistance. Or interruptions." With that, the blonde Slytherin left. The professor looked at his retreating form with slightly widened eyes, a small blush upon her cheeks.  
  
"Kids these days," she muttered, shaking her head.  
  
-----  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Usagi asked quietly. Harry looked up from his 'studying' in the common room. He was about as good at it as Usagi, perhaps fairing a little better. He looked up quickly upon hearing her voice, a small blush rising to his cheeks as he smiled.  
  
"Sure, Usagi," he said happily, clearing a small space at the table for her to sit. "What's up?"  
  
Usagi sat down, looking at him hesitantly before looking away. She didn't really know how to approach this... "Harry-kun," she said softly. "I...er... I know you..." She stumbled slightly in her words before clearing her throat and continuing, saying it all in one big breath. "I know that you like me and I like you to but it just wouldn't work out because you're such a close friend and I'm not really sure how I feel about anything anymore and I don't think it would be fair and I'd like for you and Hermione to speak to each other again." Usagi took a deep breath and sighed, glad to have gotten that all out.  
  
Harry was uncertain whether to be amused or hurt. Unfortunately, the latter option won over the former, and he looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "So.. I guess what Malfoy said was true after all," he said softly. Usagi began to feel that perhaps her decision was an unwise one... Harry smiled at her, full and warm, though sadness still shadowed in his eyes. "It's alright," he assured her, "I'm fine with being just friends with you. And.. I'd like to make amends with Hermione too." He quieted at that topic of discussion.  
  
Usagi grinned. "It'll be okay, Harry! Why don't you give things a chance with her?" Harry was about to argue that wouldn't be fair if he didn't really feel anything for her... but did he? Quite surprised and perplexed, he realized he had never even considered it an option, and in turn had never truly thought about it.  
  
"Well, I'd firstly just like to become amiable with her again," he said, silently pondering the situation in his head.  
  
"Leave it to me!" Usagi said with a grin. Grasping Harry's hand, she pulled him upward and ran out of the common room. Harry ran stumbling behind her, confused by the bubbly blonde's antics. Realization slowly dawned on him as they reached the library. Sure enough, there was Hermione, many books opened up around her. Usagi gave Harry a friendly smile, and push.. He stumbled forward a little, and nodded. Walking over to Hermione, he asked if he could sit down, and she gave consent quickly, cleaning up her book laden table slightly.  
  
Usagi watched with a grin. She had a feeling things would work out between them. Humming slightly to herself, she left the library, much happier in thoughts.  
  
----  
  
The tension that had hung so thickly over the group of friends had dissolved away quite adequately, Usagi noticed the next morning in the Great Hall at breakfast. The six friends conversated in a friendly manner and talked about nothing in particular.  
  
"...So, the Chinese guy jumped out of the bush and yelled 'SUPPLIES'!" Minako concluded the joke, causing all of them to laugh uproariously.  
  
"Minako-chan," Usagi said with laughter, "that was too--eep!" Usagi gave a startled shriek as she felt a pair of hands rest against her shoulders.  
  
"Surprise you?" drawled a familiar voice. Harry could not keep the scathing scowl from his face upon seeing Malfoy, standing behind Usagi with his arms loosely wrapped around her, his hands joining partially below her neck.  
  
Usagi tilted her head upward, looking at the slightly upside-down image of her....She didn't know what he was to her still. She gave him a small smile. "What do you want? Other than to apparently cause more rumors about us?" she muttered, glancing around warily then at some of the staring, whispering students.  
  
Draco smirked. "Screw them," he said, surprising her tremendously. "Anyway.. I merely came to remind you not to be late tonight. I know you have a keen tendency to do so. I'll meet you in the tavern at 5. Wear something pretty," he teased, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving. Minako tilted her head, looking at Usagi with her lips pursed in the formation of an elongated 'O' , her eyes glinting with mirth.  
  
"Now what was THAT all about?" she said, nudging her friend. Usagi looked away, failing to keep the blush from staining across her cheeks.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled, eating her breakfast slowly for a change.  
  
"Does he have you under another spell?" Makoto asked worriedly. Usagi looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before she burst out laughing.  
  
"No," she said in between giggles. If only they all knew... But she didn't think they'd approve. "Hey Mina-chan, what was that other joke you told me the other day?"  
  
Successfully changing the topic, Minako began excitedly telling the next joke.  
  
-----  
  
Two men talked in quiet voices as they walked down the corridor. A young woman caught up to them, clearing her throat to get their attention.  
  
One of the men looked at her expectantly. "How did it go? What did he say?" the man asked her, unable to keep the apprehension from his voice. Seeing the woman smile pleasantly, he felt himself relax a little.  
  
"Well, he took it better than I had originally thought he would," Professor Moon said conversationally. "And he said that next time he didn't want any interruptions when...erm..." She trailed off and looked away.  
  
The other man that walked with them snickered softly. "That's my boy," he said with a grin. Lucius smiled at Professor Moon, indicating he was only joking around and did indeed know the full importance of this mission.. He had heard it from her a million times now. "Although I must say.. That was fairly clever of you, Severus, doing that Potion.."  
  
Snape looked at him with a faint nod. The three adults reached their destination: Snape's dungeon. It was a quiet place with the security of no interruptions. They met here often to discuss the mission at hand.  
  
The three sat down together at the large, wooden table. Snape steepled his fingers slightly under his chin, contemplative. Professor Moon looked at Lucius with a small frown. "It doesn't bother you at all that your son almost..." she trailed off, sure that he had gotten her meaning.  
  
Lucius smirked, a very apparent resemblance shadowing between himself and his son. "No, it doesn't. If anything I should be proud. So he moves a little quick," he quipped, smirking. "He's a Malfoy. We see what we want and we go after it," he said in a low voice.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I think it would be more important if we reviewed what occurred today. If you would, 'Miss Moon'," he said her 'name' sarcastically, "please tell us exactly what transpired today and we will review what measures, if any, need to be taken.."  
  
The three adults lost their air of humor as they got back down to business.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi looked hopelessly at Minako. "Please remember you promised not to tell," she said with a sigh. Minako was practically glowing with happiness for her fellow blonde.  
  
"Usagi!" she squealed, a happy tear trailing down her cheek. "All of that was...so sweet!" She embraced her friend tightly before pulling away, frowning abruptly. "We so need to get you an outfit together.."  
  
Minako grabbed her friend's hand and practically dragged her to the closet. Usagi had told Minako all of the events that had transpired, from the hospital visit to Snape's class to Draco's dorm room.. She smiled a little at the thought of it. "Now first, the skirt! It's easy to pick out a shirt if you have a pretty skirt already.." Minako began shuffling through Usagi's clothing, pulling out and rejecting several of the bottoms. Holding up a black, silk skirt with a matching tied sash, she beamed happily. The bottom of the skirt was slightly layered, a smaller section of pink visible just beneath the black.  
  
Minako threw it onto the bed before searching through her tops. It did not take long to find one that matched nicely, for Usagi had an abundance of pink. Finding one in similar shade to the pink the skirt had, she held it up approvingly. It was fairly nice, Minako had to admit. The upper half of the shirt was almost flat in shape, as the shoulders were meant to remain bare. The basis of the shirt was a light pink, with a darker pink heart as its design.  
  
"Kawaii!" Minako squealed. "Put it on, quick! Still so much to do!" Usagi was getting the strangest feeling that Minako was more excited than she..  
  
--  
  
Twenty minutes later, Minako looked at Usagi with a tearful expression. "Usagi... my little Usagi's all grown up," she said dramatically, dabbing at her eyes. She excitedly brought the girl to the mirror so she could look at herself.  
  
Usagi looked with wide eyes at the supposed reflection of herself in the mirror. She looked... nice. That is not to say by any means she normally did not, but.. She looked particularly beautiful.  
  
A small pink flower necklace hung delicately at the hollow of her throat, her bare shoulders emphasized slightly. The sleeves of the pink shirt were short, mere strips of decorative, sheer lace. The blouse swept down to meet the skirt, elegantly showing off her curves in a tasteful manner. Usagi's hair was down from its normal buns, flowing freely over her bare shoulders and down the length of her back. Simple black sandals adorned her feet, a silver anklet present.  
  
"Wow," Usagi murmured, staring at herself in a slight admiration. A light touch of pink lip gloss coated her lips, the smallest hint of eye shadow evident.  
  
"Woohoo, I bet you're gonna get busy tonight!" Minako squealed, excited for her friend. Usagi's eyes widened as she turned to her friend in a startled shock. "Oh c'mon.. why else do you think I got you all dressed up... I'm kidding!" she teased, laughing softly. "I wish I could spy tag along for the date and watch him totally go crazy over you...hehe..." Minako grinned mischievously at her friend. The two left Usagi's room, and she saw Usagi off before she went to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Give me every dirty detail and have a blast!" She called excitedly.  
  
-----  
  
Draco glanced at himself quickly in the mirror. His hair was slightly messy, but not sloppy, a change from his original 'styling' of it being slicked back. Loose strands fell into his eyes occasionally, but framed his face in a very defining manner. He wore a loose fitting, forest green shirt with slightly baggy black pants. Approving of his appearance, he left to see his favorite fellow blonde..  
  
Contemplative in his thoughts, he went over the new pieces of...information he had learned the other day. It certainly did put a straining complexity to the situation. It didn't matter though. He realized today could make or break the entire situation.  
  
Stepping into the quaint tavern and seeing Usagi, his mind froze on the thought for several long moments...  
  
He was fairly sure today would make things a world of ease and difficulty all in one.  
  
He gazed at her from the threshold of the entrance, drinking in the cute outfit and flowing hair, only able to see the back of her. He smirked languidly as he approached her. "Well, you look fairly nice," he commented in a smooth voice. Usagi jumped a little, startled, before standing and turning around at the familiar voice.  
  
Draco's eyes looked her over carefully, taking in every perfect detail. As his eyes rested upon her lips, he saw the light gloss and smirked. "Flavored?" he murmured.  
  
Usagi looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Wha--" She barely got the first word out before his lips pressed against hers, sliding easily against the moistened folds of flesh. His tongue traced lightly against her lower lip, before delving into her mouth, touching against her own. Usagi gasped, but he pulled away before she could so much as respond.  
  
"Your lip gloss," he said simply. Usagi blushed and smiled, looking away. "You know, if you knew anything about dating, kissing really isn't a standard for first dates.. That's more of a second or third date type thing," she said in a teasing voice. Draco pulled her closer, a slow smile on his lips.  
  
"Well then," he began quietly, "I suppose it's a good thing I don't know anything about dates or standards." He kissed her again, lighter this time, and much more chaste. "I suppose we should get this whole date thing going along, though," he muttered. The two sat down at the table and ordered Butterbeers.  
  
There were only two other people in the tavern, apparently on a date as well. Looking at who it was, Usagi smiled happily to see Fern. She felt a little more comfortable, being as she wasn't 'alone' on a date with him...  
  
This happiness lasted for a few mere moments, as Fern and his 'date' rose, smirking lustrously with promises to be fulfilled burning in both of their eyes. They left the tavern... Leaving Usagi and Draco alone with the bartender, who spent most of his time in the back.  
  
Well, maybe it was a good thing.. As of right now, Usagi couldn't tell. An awkward silence hung between them. Why was it they did the most talking when physical contact was involved..?  
  
"I think I sorta managed to help along the little mess you made with Harry and Hermione," Usagi said, almost startling him from the abrupt breaking of silence.  
  
Although he didn't really care about the mudblood or Potter, it was a start as far as conversation went. "Oh really? Cleaning up after my messes, hmm?"  
  
Usagi laughed a little, nodding. "Apparently.. I think they might get something going," she said happily, hoping with sincerity things worked out for her two friends. Draco shrugged glancing at her warily.  
  
"Perhaps.. they deserve each other," he snorted, unable to hide the strong sense of dislike pertaining to the two people of discussion.  
  
"Ne.. Why do you hate them so much?" Usagi inquired, taking a sip of her Butterbeer that had just arrived. She watched Draco frown slightly as he too took a sip of the drink.  
  
"I don't know. It just started since basically the first day.. I insulted Weasley and told Potter he could do the smart thing and become friends with me. He chose not to, and we've hated each other ever since, I suppose," he mused dully. "Granger is a mudblood--sorry--and I'm from a very pure blood line.. one that heavily despises that. Weasley is an easy target for laughter. Putting the three together makes it too easy 'not' to dislike," he concluded with a snicker.  
  
Usagi looked at him with her head titled, biting her lower lip gently. "You don't think you could ever.. I dunno.. be friends with them?" she asked a little hesitantly.  
  
He almost outright laughed, but that would not be setting the best impression for this date. "I don't know," he said honestly, though he was sure which way his answer wavered.  
  
Usagi smiled though, finding a glimmer of hope in his words, as she managed to find with every aspect of life. They really were an oddly matched pair.. Draco could only wonder if they were "too" odd for one another..  
  
-----  
  
"Ohh, why do I feel as though I'm the one on a date!" Professor Moon exclaimed, pacing nervously. Snape rolled his eyes at his colleague.  
  
"Perhaps because the possible fate of the world rests upon it?" He heard the professor groan and smirked dully.  
  
"Oh come on, Severus.. it's not 'that' serious.. If I've taught the boy anything at all, he'll pull this date off with ease," Lucius said with a deviant air, smiling in a self-assured manner.  
  
Professor Moon giggled slightly at him, before returning to her serious, worried demeanor. "I just hope Usagi-chan is okay... She doesn't deserve having to do this..."  
  
Snape stood, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright... She'll be fine, Luna."  
  
Luna, alias Professor Moon gave a tearful nod, tucking a strand of her deep purple hair behind her ear. "I hope so... I really do hope so."  
  
----  
  
Draco and Usagi walked along the grounds of Hogsmeade, making small conversation. Darkness was approaching rapidly, and they knew they would have to head back to Hogwarts soon. They had spent the majority of the day merely chatting about one another, and continued to do so as they walked back to the castle.  
  
"So, how is your relationship with your parents?" Usagi asked softly. They had settled in the Quidditch stadium, still technically on school grounds as no trouble would 'technically' come to them, should they be caught. They laid in the grass next to one another, Draco with his arm loosely wrapped around her bare shoulders, Usagi with her head lightly resting against the crook of his neck. Grass stains were the least of their concerns..  
  
He frowned slightly, unsure of how to answer. "I don't speak to my mother all too much.. I see her and she sees me, and we'll speak, sometimes. That's about as far as it goes. My father.." His eyebrows knitted together slightly as he tried to think of a good wording explanation. "I suppose my father is more of a mentor than anything else. We're not particularly warm and affectionate with one another," he added sarcastically.  
  
Usagi nodded, a troubled look on her face. "That's sad," she mumbled. "I couldn't imagine not having my mother and father on anything less than a very close level," she said softly. "I love them a lot and they love me.. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Draco idly brushed his fingers against her shoulder, stroking the bare skin slowly. "Love?" he inquired. "How do you know it's love, and not an obligated feeling derived from the care they give you?" Usagi shifted against him, sitting up partially so she could look at him. His face was thoughtful, not the usual scowl or smirk most were heavily accustomed to from him. His eyes held a hungering curiosity, wanting to know something desperately. She began to respond to him, smiling a little as she did so.  
  
"Well.. Love is something you can't mistake for anything else," she said, laying back down into his embrace. "You just feel something when you look at that person. It's not always a romantic feeling. I look at my mother and father and know that I'd be devastated without them. Thinking of the possibility of not having them in your life and knowing it would be hard is one clue that you love someone." She sighed a little, smiling faintly. "I feel that way about my friends, too. I love them all very much, and can't see myself without them near me."  
  
Draco frowned, his mind trying to piece together what she said. "So...if you grow close to someone and want them always in your life, you love them?" he asked, almost a little hesitantly.  
  
He felt Usagi nod against him. "Yes. But there are different levels of love.. I love food, but I wouldn't die for it," she said in a teasing voice, causing him to smirk. "Love for things that are not real and love for people and friends are different... I think I would gladly die for any of my friends," she whispered softly.  
  
"Don't say that!" he hissed, sitting up abruptly with a look of horror in his eyes that only flashed for a moment. Usagi looked at him with widened eyes, slightly afraid and perplexed by his sudden change in demeanor. He relaxed a little, drawing her close again. "Don't say that," he repeated softly, stroking the soft locks of hair beneath his gasp. Usagi desperately wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to evoke any anger out of him.. She merely wrapped her arms around him slightly.  
  
He continued talking, his voice thoughtful, an underlying eager curiosity to understand what she said. "So... you would die for those you love," he murmured. "Would you live for those you love?"  
  
Usagi pulled away, her head tilted slightly as she gazed at his night-darkened features. The dim moonlight played softly against his pale complexion, making him almost appear almost unearthly in his pallor. She saw the smoldering look in his eyes as he asked the question "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean," she said, confusion etched in her features.  
  
"If your friends were going to die," he said softly, "and they wanted you to live, even though you had the chance to save them... Would you take it?"  
  
Usagi looked at him with a thoughtful expression, gently biting her lower lip as she contemplated. "No," she said simply. "If there was even a small chance I could save them, I would take it," she said firmly. She looked at him, almost a little hesitantly. "I would do the same thing for you."  
  
Draco was startled, but he didn't let this show. "So does that imply that you love me, given the definitions you've explained?" He waited with more apprehension than he ever would have let on.  
  
Relief flooded him in dizzying, powerful sweeping waves as she answered. "Yes... I guess it does," she said a little timidly looking away again. The pale light of the moon dimly enhanced the rosy blush that crept to her cheeks. Draco grasped her chin, looking into her eyes, searching desperately for the sincerity. He wanted to believe it, he really did. So much depended on it...The world, saving mankind...  
  
..His happiness.  
  
And in her eyes, he saw the virtuous qualities the girl possessed: her honest compassion, her truth and complete heart felt honesty. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly, knowing things could never go back to the way they were. He felt her smile a little before responding, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck, brushing against the tousled, short hair. He shivered just slightly and pulled her close, deepening the kiss with promises and truths no words could ever portray with only half of the value and sincerity.  
  
He pulled away and gazed at her, a dreamy smile upon her lips, her eyes slowly opening. "I don't think I've ever had anyone love me before, and I don't think I've ever felt love in turn for anyone," he said quietly, almost as though to give her a warning. "I do know though, that I care for you more fondly than I've ever cared for anything. And I do know I couldn't imagine going any further from today being without you. So," he added, smirking slightly, though it held no bitterness, "I guess according to your little definitions, I love you too."  
  
Usagi looked at him in a heart felt surprise. "Really?" she whispered, barely audible. This was Draco Malfoy, after all.. vicious, cold-hearted Slytherin Draco Malfoy who saught only power and cruelty.. She was saddened, though not very surprised to hear he had never felt nor received loved... But it was a dumbstruck shock that clouded her to hear him say that he did love her..  
  
"No, I just felt like saying that," he said sarcastically. Seeing her beautiful face wither with rejection, the irony of it amused him, but he felt guilty. "Yes, really," he said with a groan, kissing her hard. "For your lovely sense of humor, you don't know how to take a joke," he murmured against her lips.  
  
He felt Usagi give a shaky, tearful laugh. "You scared me.. I thought you were serious," she mumbled. Draco sighed and looked at her for a few moments.  
  
"Well, I 'am' serious, regarding the latter option of words... I do love you." Usagi felt happiness coarse through her in steady streams, unable to maintain her relief.  
  
"I'm relieved... and glad... and so happy I could burst," she said with a giggled, flinging her arms around him. "I feel as though I could take on the world, knowing that you really love me," she whispered, hugging him tightly with a wistful sigh.  
  
Draco flinched upon hearing her say that. 'Let us hope so, little bunny,' he thought to himself sadly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
'Let us hope you really can..'  
  
-----  
  
Aww, I'm so happy with the way this chapter turned out ::sniffle:: Lol.. I know, it is mysteriously confusing..lol. Well, Professor Moon is finally revealed! It's human Luna! lol, I bet you guys are goin wtf now =x especially with the whole Snape n Lucius thing.. Ooo... But ya wanna know what's goin on.. Lol sorry. - .- Hmm.. I was trying to get this chapter out last night, but I couldn't finish writing 'cause i was tired..  
  
Just a little note on the made-up spell, "Lufu Potis".. I wanted it to be somethin like "The power of love", so I had went to Anyway, 'Lufu' is an Old English term for love, and 'potis' comes from a Vulgar Latin term, Ooo.. or something like that.. I know you guys like how I actually pretend to put some thought into this story... Lol! Now that you have that useless piece of information, moving on ::sweatdrop::  
  
----------  
  
Warning: Just a paragraph of rambling..  
  
Gyah.. I'm starting to fall in love with Lucius because of this story.. This is sad. Truly, truly sad.. As long as I don't start having fantasies about both Draco and his father I'll be ok... x X; Gyah.. he's not attractive.. but yes he is... omg.. There's somethin wrong with me. I have this deathly infatuation with blondes.. Spike {OMG i found him recently from BtVS and ive been staring at him ever since..} he is so damn sexy.. and Draco of course.. now his poor father has fallen victim... ::sob:: Im horrible! ::runs away, still rambling..::  
  
-----------  
  
You guys are so lucky I luv u all..lol. I had to go back into my old emails and sort thru and find all the reviews for chapter 7 since FF .Net is booty!! Anyway.. OMG I was so excited for 100 reviews and now here it is we're almost at 150!!!! YaY keep up the reviews pleeeease =D ::hugs u all::  
  
To: Hitomi, Sweet Sugar, devilsheart, Flamer the Fireball girl, Horeth...thank you!!  
  
(wow, the list of commenting reviews is getting longer! lol)  
  
Tangled Junky--::bows:: thank you, thank you.. I try ::grins:: Lol, it's actually getting kinda hard to update so much cause I want to keep the chapters long and such. And yup! I've made up every spell in here story so far, hehe. Ooh, I'm glad I managed the emotion factor.. I'm so glad you think it's getting better! Hmm.. I dunno of any off hand really, I know D-chan has some excellent Draco/Usa fics in a mini-series almost, "Without Spells". Those were really great and were basically what got me into Draco/Usag fics =)  
  
Serenity Voldemort Riddle-- I knoww, they are soo cute together =.D!! And yah! Snape is awesome...hehe. I'm trying not to make Draco "too" emotional cause I don't want him OOC.. but i think with the way things are progressing situationally, he's not too out of character.. i hope not anyway! ::blush:: Hope I got the chapter out quick enough and hope u enjoy it!! :hug:  
  
Raylinz--Aww.. I'm glad you liked the ending! And double aww!! I'm so glad it touched you that much!!  
  
Quinney--YAY!! I'm so happy you think it's one of the best you've ever read =.D ::beams proudly:: Im so happy now..  
  
liza--Woohoo, glad you liked the two chapters =.D And yes i think I know what u mean..lol! And omg i know.. I was looking at pictures of Draco online and I was like "wow..he's so sexi..." and then i got all sad realizing i can nevah have him.. - . - I hate reality. ::goes back to fanfics to indulge in the fantasy realm where anything is possible!:: lolol.  
  
chibi duo--Yah, I've had to deal with a goodshare of bad aftermath..lol. And LoL yeah i loathe math . And yesss!! I had to keep chanting "Its PG-13...Its PG-13.." lol I wanted to say screw it and jus' write it and change it to R.. but I don't want to change the whole story rating for a reckless night of passion for Draco and Usagi... who am I kidding YES I DO!! lmao! Hope you enjoy this chapter =.D  
  
MFlower49--It's fun to torture people with waiting =.D Lol j/k. Sorryy.. hope you liked this chapter as compensation for the agonizing wait =P Lol.  
  
OtAkU--Hehe, I'm trying to make it sweet.. I want this chapter to go through emotional rollercoasters.. I had it forceful, then lustful, now sweet.. who knows what's next? ::grins:: I'm leaning towards some angst, wont hint at anythign though .- And yah.. I did kinda feel bad for Harry, so I had to make things better for him in this chapter ::giggle:: He'll be fine! lol. As for the mission.. I started gearing back toward the main plot of the story again in this chapter. You'll see... The "mission" will be completely clarified next chapter =.D  
  
Ro-koi--Yay!! I'm glad you like it =.D Aww, sorry your comp has been acting icky.. I hate when mine does that . And I luv Draco/Usa too! lol. And omg yes.. Draco is so sexy.. Ugh it makes me sad not bein' able to have him...lmao. I'm so pathetic.. hence why I indulge in fanfics! lol. I tried to update speedily! =.D  
  
Silver Moon Goddess1-- Aww!!! I'm glad you liked it that much.. yay! :hug: im all happyful now..  
  
Dark Universe (x2!)--Yus, Malfoy is an evil lil thing.. and I'm trying to make it all come together slowly so it makes sense. I've been trying to update quickly ::sweatdrop:: Lol, hope you were able to remedy your boredom =p  
  
SesshoumarusBunny--I took your advice this chapter and tried to make things better with harry.. hope it pleases you =.D  
  
Kitoky-- I'm so honored that you want to draw a fanart of the end scene! ::dances happily:: And Ya! I'm so happy with all the reviews I've received.. I can't believe i'm already up to 140! I'm glad you think it's one of the better fics out there, I've been trying really hard to keep it fairly good and original ::grins:: Thanks again very much for all of your reviews and support, and I can't wait to see the fanart pic if you do make it =.D!  
  
Serenity Usagi Malfoy-- LOL. I know what you mean.. cuz I thought the exact same thing!! I was like hmm.. I know exactly what she could do right about now... lmao! But I had to hold back =( Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
  
Thanks a trillion for all of the reviews!! Once again, if I didn't respond to you it's because I had to sort through the emails and I might have missed some ::apologized profusely::  
  
---------  
  
As always, pleeease review!! Input is wonderful =.D Let's break 150!! lol.  
  
-----  
  
Preview might change.. nothing set for next chapter just yet.. for now tho:  
  
{Incentive of course!..}  
  
NEXT TIME ON...Desiring Need!  
  
Draco and Usagi have established their relationship and are happy.. and a new relationship is in the making! Troubles arise in Professor Luna Moon's class when she has some of the students preform the spell.. What's wrong with Usagi!? What exactly is the 'mission' that Luna, Snape, and Lucius have been plotting? Why are Usagi and Draco so imperative to the fate of the world..? Find out in next time's episode, "Turmoil!" 


	9. T u r m o i l

Omg.. I wanted to break 150 and we reached 170!!! ::hugs everyone::  
  
Warning: Ok.. This is kinda PG-15.. i dunno.. It's not like very sexual at all, there are just some implications and innuendos.. lol  
  
Blood River suggested in their review that if I wanted to write a nc-17 draco/usa i should prolly do so on another site thingy. i was thinking of writing one on Would you guys be interested in one? Please leave feedback in your review!! =.D  
  
Okay just some tidbits of information to help things along... There's a great deal of explaining in this chapter. There are some luvly Draco/Usagi moments =.D but I did have to keep going along with the plot. Things are about to change very rapidly =D I think it was Adorable Angel who said in the review that the Snape/Luna/Lucius scenes made the chapter less enjoyable :blush: im sorry, but i have to keep the plotline moving rather than jus' filling it with Draco/Usa scenes (as much as i'd like to lol) It all comes into play as the plot progresses, rather than throwing it all in one shot. I thank you for the criticism though, and I tried making their scenes a little more interesting ::grins:: Thanks for the review!  
  
----------  
  
Mommy! (lol)-- OMG!! I'm soo happy you reviewed!! ::gushes and hugs happily:: You really think I'm talented ::sniffle:: Lol. Aww.. I luv u.. I know you can't appreciate my story line..lmao. {and i know you prolly dont know what 'lmao' stands for...lol} I'm so happy you reviewed and i promise to do cleaning ::giggle::  
  
assraelrui--I love you. lmao. and the element of bobby doesn't 'hate' you persay.. just... well u know =x Amber and Fern for life!! lmfao. And you realy think I should make it raunchier? lolol. I tried to do so in a tasteful manner this chapter.. mwuaha! But.. yeah.. If I do, I'll post on AdultFFnet ::grins:: And ya! I'll give Fern a b/f...lolol. Too bad we can't write ourselves boyfriends in real life =( ::hugs and starts new session of LLBA:: I sure hope high school holds some better choices in men...lolol.  
  
Due to my recent crush on Lucius, he'll be portrayed favorably (but still in character i think) =.D ! hee hee  
  
---------  
  
Updated Preview!  
  
TODAY ON...Desiring Need!  
  
Draco and Usagi have established their relationship and are happy.. and a new relationship is in the making! Troubles arise in Professor Luna Moon's class when she has some of the students preform the spell.. What's wrong with Usagi!? What exactly is the 'mission' that Luna, Snape, and Lucius have been plotting? Why are Usagi and Draco so imperative to the fate of the world..? Find out in today's episode, "Turmoil!"  
  
----------  
  
{Let your spirit free, through window of your mind..  
  
Unchain your soul from hate.. all you need is faith.  
  
I control, my Life... I am, The One.  
  
You control, your Life...  
  
but don't forget Your Destiny...}  
  
--Stratovarius, "Destiny"  
  
Desiring Need...  
  
T u r m o i l  
  
The group of friends looked at Usagi in an open mouthed shock, too surprised to even consider glaring at the smirking Slytherin boy behind her, his arms wrapped loosely against her shoulders.  
  
"You mean...you and he.. so.." Ron sputtered, unable to find the right words.  
  
"You and Malfoy are... dating?" Makoto asked softly in a hesitant voice, as though she had not heard her friend correctly.  
  
Minako was the only one who gushed happily, all but squealing with joy. "I'm so happy for you two!"  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at Usagi and Draco, unable to register the thought of the two--or Draco with anyone for that matter--as a couple. "I can't believe it," Hermione muttered, looking away with disapproval. Usagi looked a bit saddened, much to the scowling displeasure of Draco.  
  
He smirked sarcastically at Hermione. "Well, start believing, Granger." Hermione looked at him, her jaw hanging slack, her eyes widened. Did Draco Malfoy just NOT call her a mudblood..? "Stop looking at me like that," he muttered, pulling Usagi closer. Usagi giggled as she saw Hermione's expression, amusement twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"He's not THAT bad," she said in a teasing manner, leaning her back against him. He rubbed himself against her in a suggestive manner, whispering in her ear so only she could hear. "Wanna head back to my room and be naughty?" he murmured. Usagi blushed crimson and began pulling away from Draco before he pulled her close.. for several 'obvious' reasons.  
  
Usagi cleared her throat a little, shifting slightly against him. His eyes closed for a hazy moment as he tried to regain his composure. He'd make sure she paid for that later..  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you all," she said with a little smile. "Better than trying to keep it a secret."  
  
Minako and Makoto smiled, happy for their friend. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were somewhere entangled between happiness and wariness for Usagi. They just hoped she knew what she was doing.  
  
-----  
  
"We should tell her soon, you know," Snape said softly, glancing hesitantly at Luna. He saw her bite her lower lip gently, a saddened, desperate look on her face.  
  
"I know, but.. Can't we give it a little more time?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "She's just beginning to find happiness with him.. It's too soon."  
  
"As much as I hate to do so," Lucius piped in, his voice low and drawl, "and believe me, I DO hate to do so.. I have to agree with Severus. Time is something we cannot afford for a matter such as this." He stood from his seat, looking at the two people in the room who had become his accomplices for this mission. A small smile shadowed across his lips for just a moment before disappearing into his usual, languid smirk. "But I do suppose we could give them a short bit of time.. Let her revel in all that a Malfoy has to offer.. Which, I'll have you both know, is a lot," he said with a grin.  
  
"Your son's promiscuous behavior is a direct reflection of yourself.." Luna sighed softly, shaking her head.  
  
Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose so..." A large grin spread across his lips. "I'm so proud," he said dramatically, placing his gloved hand against his heart in a mocking manner. Snape actually let a snort of laughter escape from his mouth, clearing his throat and looking stern quickly after.  
  
"Well, regardless of if his actions are...teenage boy hormonal impacted and lust driven," he rolled his eyes at seeing Lucius smirk, "it... It is necessary.. Or so I understand, Luna?" he added, questioning a little for her to clarify.  
  
Luna had the decency to blush as she spoke, looking at the two men with almost regretful eyes. "Well.. yes. Love is the key to this mission to succeed. Without that, it will certainly fail. But.. It's not enough to just say it," she added in a quiet tone. "For once, Lucius, your actions were justified ironically. The candies," she added, seeing his puzzled expression. A slow smile came to his face before quickly being halted as she continued. "Prematurely delivered, I'm afraid. Had you...waited with that, things could have gone much smoother."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes. "So. Let's give them more candy," he said in a conversational tone.  
  
Luna giggled, almost in a teasing manner. "This is YOUR son we're talking about, Lucius.. do you think he'll take candies once again to get those results? He had said he wanted no influence or interruptions for, err..." she stumbled a little. "For 'next time'."  
  
Lucius huffed a small laugh. "That's my boy all right," he muttered with a inward smile. "And knowing him, I say don't worry. That little bond shouldn't take too much longer in it's..formation."  
  
Snape and Luna sighed, taking a seat next to the elder blonde Malfoy. He groaned slightly and shook his head, knowing it was time to get down to business once more.  
  
----  
  
"You're such a hentai!" Usagi exclaimed once she was able to pull away from Draco long enough to do so. Her cheeks were flushed, a small smile upon her lips.  
  
Draco rose a pale eyebrow, a bemused expression playing in his eyes. "A what?"  
  
Usagi blushed a little. "A pervert," she said in a teasing voice, giggling slightly.  
  
"Oh," was all he said before pulling her close again, melding his lips against hers in a hard, passionate kiss. "So what if I am?"  
  
"I dunno... Was just commenting. Ya know.. making conversation."  
  
"I don't think it was an appropriate time for 'making conversation'.. Easily it could have ruined the mood," he said with a thoughtful frown that held only amusement.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, slipping out of his grasp and plopping unceremoniously onto his bed. Draco smirked at her slightly. "Don't stick out your tongue. It's not lady like," he commented off hand.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So don't do it unless you plan on using it."  
  
"Ecchi!"  
  
"What?" he asked in an annoyed voice. He'd have to learn her language some time..  
  
"Perv," she mumbled.  
  
"I thought that was hentai," he said, coming to the bed. He laid on the bed next to her, encircling her waist and pulling her quite close..  
  
"Well, I could call you a conceited jerk or an asshole and I'd be saying the same thing in two different ways," she said in a sweet voice, giving him her sunniest smile. He only smirked at her in turn. Pressing his lips to hers almost tenderly, Usagi was first to break the light kiss, wriggling out from his embrace and beginning to stand from the bed. He grasped her arm loosely, halting her retreat.  
  
"Are you running away from me, little bunny?" he asked in a curious, sensual tone.  
  
Usagi let him grasp her in his embrace once more, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Hardly," she murmured.  
  
-----  
  
"Well, I'm sure by now we all understand...Oh..." Luna winced, clutching her head as she grasped the edge of the table tightly. Lucius and Snape were at her side at once.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Luna waved them away in an annoyed gesture with her hand. "Yes yes, I'm fine.." Standing up straight and slowly regaining her composure, she gave a tearful sigh, her lips trembling. "It's starting.."  
  
Lucius swore softly. "Well, that certainly puts a damper on things," he muttered sarcastically, though just as contemplative in thought as the others.  
  
Snape gave Luna a thoughtful expression. "Well... what about..you know, the temporary resort?" he asked hesitantly. Seeing Luna's distraught look, he almost regretted asking.  
  
"You're right," she murmured. "It.. it will suffice, for now." Lucius placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, not exactly one good with comfort.  
  
"She'll be fine," he assured awkwardly, patting her gently. Luna looked at him, an underlying bemused expression in her saddened eyes. Giving him a faint smile, she nodded.  
  
-----  
  
Minako and Makoto were talking in hushed voices when they saw Usagi enter the common room. They kept looking at her as they whispered, and Usagi almost would have been nervous if it weren't for the extreme amusement in their eyes that betrayed their serious expressions. Usagi sat down with her friends, and they slowly leaned closer, looking around dramatically though only a few people occupied the room.  
  
"Usagi," Makoto began in a low voice, "inquiring minds would like to know.."  
  
"...if perhaps you and your sexy boyfriend," Minako continued.  
  
"..have gotten around to makin' hot wild passionate love," concluded Makoto with a grin. Usagi looked at her with a slacken jaw. She had been hanging out with Minako 'way' too much..  
  
"No!" Usagi exclaimed, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh c'moon Usagi," Minako said slyly. "We won't tell...not many people.."  
  
"Just a few--"  
  
"..hundred or so."  
  
Usagi groaned at them, shaking her head with an inward smile. Looking up at them with a wide grin, she leaned forward. "Well, actually.. I guess I can trust you guys.."  
  
Minako and Makoto waited in excited anticipation.  
  
"Well... we kissed.. and we cuddled," Usagi gushed with a dreamy sigh. Makoto and Minako face faulted, their heads dropping against the table.  
  
Hermione entered the common room, smiling at the group and taking a seat.  
  
"Hii Hermione!" Minako said happily. Hermione smiled at her before she continued. Leaning close, Minako whispered, "how're things going with you and Harry?"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, a small smile on her face. "Well... We've determined that we're better off as friends," she said softly. Seeing the other girls look saddened, she smiled and shook her head. "It's alright though, really! We're just not a good match.. But." Uncharacteristically, she giggled girlishly and leaned towards Makoto. "There 'is' someone he does take a fancy for," she said slyly.  
  
Makoto blushed. "You mean...he.."  
  
Hermione laughed lightly. "Yep. Harry likes you, Mako. And from what I can tell you like him too. So, there's no point in delaying the inevitable. He's at the Quidditch field," she supplied with a grin. Usagi pushed Makoto, chiding her to get going. Awkwardly, Makoto left the group, a small smile on her lips.  
  
-----  
  
"Is it true, Malfoy?" Goyle asked, eyeing his 'leader' warily. "Are you and that...that girl really.. ya know?"  
  
Malfoy raised his slender eyebrow, a small smirk playing across his lips. "As a matter of fact, yes. And her name is Usagi," he said smoothly, wondering why he was here and not with her..  
  
"But! You.. you always said Gryffindors were scum.. yet you've been chasing after that girl all year," Crabbe muttered, not seeing the rationality to it all.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Rules are made to be bent and broken," he said simply. Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another, completely perplexed by their leader's actions.  
  
-----  
  
"Alright class, I hope the weekend was an adequate amount of time to think about what that special something was you loved," Professor Moon said with a serene smile. The class all looked sort of nervous, as if doubting whatever it was they had chosen to think about.  
  
Draco looked at the professor with a smug smile and she cast him a secretive glance of amusement. "Alright, any volunteers?" she inquired. Several students hesitantly raised their hands.. among them were Makoto, Harry, Hermione, Usagi... and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, that's a pleasant surprise, people actually wanting to participate," the professor mused lightly with the class. "Alright, first up is Makoto Kino, please." Makoto walked up to the front of the class and took out her wand, nodding firmly. She cast a glance at Harry, and he smiled at her reassuringly. She blushed a little and continued.  
  
" 'Lufu Potis',"she said softly, closing her eyes and thinking about what it was she loved. The tip of her wand glowed softly for a moment, before brightening a great deal. It was no where near as strong as the professor's had been, but it was still fairly intense. The light dwindled and diminished after a few moments.  
  
"Very good, Makoto!" The professor exclaimed happily. "That was very nice indeed for your first time." Makoto blushed slightly under the praise, mumbling a 'thank you' and sitting down.  
  
"Alright next.. Draco Malfoy, if you would." Professor Moon couldn't help the quickening of her heart. 'Please...please let it be enough..' Draco walked to the front of the room with a smug smile, his eyes quickly shadowing an air of reassurance to the professor.  
  
Licking his lips slightly, he said the spell. " 'Lufu Potis'." Everyone watched for a moment as the wand glowed dimly, the light almost barely visible.. No one was really surprised about that. Professor Moon felt her heart begin to sink...  
  
And suddenly, it happened.  
  
The light began swelling with a dizzying intensity, showering the room in a sharp, bright glow of power. The students were forced to shield their eyes, gasping and whispering to one another, unable to see nor hear the muttered conversation that went on beneath the light.  
  
"Will it suffice?" Draco murmured quietly.  
  
"Yes," Luna whispered softly, her heart swelling with hope. "On your part, at least..."  
  
The light finally diminished, and Draco smirked at the wide-eyed, open-mouthed stupor of the students. He looked at Usagi then, and he swore he could see tears in her eyes. Her mouth trembled slightly as she gave him a watery smile. She knew who he was thinking about. She knew, and she couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Ten points to Slytherin," came Professor Moon's excited voice. "That was marvelous, Draco!" Malfoy snorted slightly, taking his seat casually. Luna could scarce contain herself from blinking the tears away, rubbing her eyes and continuing with her heart freshly filled with apprehension.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino next, please."  
  
Usagi stood up, and as she walked to the front, Draco grasped her arm. "Think fondly of me, hmm?" he said to her softly, something shifting in his eyes she couldn't quite place. Usagi smiled at him and said in a teasing voice, "I think 'only' of you." Giggling, she continued to the front of the room, not seeing him relax slightly.  
  
Luna could feel her heart thudding soundly in her ears, her hands trembling slightly as she smiled encouragingly at Usagi. So much depended on this... So much.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, tapping her wand slightly before saying the incantation. " 'Lufu Potis!' " A slight smile played on her lips as the thought of her special someone...  
  
The light began relatively soft, but even so the difference was noticeable from the start. The students sighed peacefully as the light slowly flowed through the room, easing away the nervousness and apprehension of having to do this. The soft luminance began to radiate brighter, Usagi's wand pulsating in steady streams. Each pulse of light from the wand brought the luminosity a notch higher. Even Usagi was forced to close her eyes, feeling the pure white light radiate softly in the room.  
  
Usagi felt it, not having to see it. The Ginzuishou's power joined with the rays, dizzying shimmers of iridescent light radiating from her very being rather than the wand. Usagi's eyes opened, slightly dim and hazy. "Ginzuishou," she whispered, her eyes widening as the glow enveloped the room.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth as he tried to look at her, but that was far near impossible. The light was blinding.  
  
"Usagi," Luna said softly, her eyes still closed as well. With the brightness of the light, no one could see the crescent moon that burned against her forehead...  
  
or the matching one that pulsated warmly on Usagi's. The blonde girl felt her breath quicken, memories rushing through her in fluid, quick streams, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. So this was where it all had came from, she thought dimly..  
  
The light reached a devastating crescendo and Usagi cried out, an anguished sound parting from her lips. The crescent moon on her forehead faded, as did Luna's. Very slowly, the powerful light faded, dimming softly in reluctance.  
  
Draco was up in an instant upon hearing her cry out. As soon as the light faded, he quickly went to the front of the room. He looked at Luna angrily for a moment, before looking at Usagi, an unmasked worry etched in his features.  
  
"Usagi," he said, calling her name softly.  
  
Usagi didn't respond. She stood there, frozen and trembling. Her eyes were a dull blue, not the vibrant color they were all accustomed to. The students watched with apprehension, mainly the group of friends closest to Usagi.. mostly, Draco.  
  
"Usagi," he said again firmly.  
  
As if in slow motion, she turned to look at him. "Aishiteru," she whispered, before her eyes rolled slightly, collapsing to the ground. Draco caught her quickly, breaking her fall from the impact. He knew that phrase, as she had said it to him the other day. 'I love you'..  
  
Picking her up carefully in his arms, he turned to look at Luna. A dangerous rage burned hot as fire in his icy blue eyes, flickering softly. As he walked passed her, he said in a low voice so only she could hear.  
  
"I swear to you, if anything is wrong with her, the mission can go to hell and I won't fail to kill you."  
  
With that, he exited the room to proceed to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Luna stood there, shaken and teary-eyed. The students watched in a horrified shock at the entire scene that had displayed.  
  
"T-take out your books and read chapter's 4 and 5 for the remainder of the class," she said in a quivering voice. The students complied without question, not knowing what else to do in this situation.  
  
Luna sat at her desk in front of the class. How was she to know.. ?  
  
She smiled, anguished. It was alright, though...  
  
It would be enough.  
  
-----  
  
Soft music floated clear and beautifully through the large ball room, the myriad of people dancing in tune to its soft melody. Princess Serenity watched with a strange fascination as the couples laughed lightly and conversed with one another. It really was beautiful..  
  
Too bad the reason for all of the festivities was not.  
  
Usagi could not keep back the spiteful glare toward her mother. Of course she understood the politics of inter-galactive conflicts... that didn't mean she had to like their consequences. This was her engagement party... surely she should be enjoying herself a little more thoroughly As it was, her betrothed was conversing with some of the other men at the party, the smug smile on his face an indication of his pride to gloat he was marrying the princess of the moon.  
  
"Surely a frown doesn't quite match the mood you should be feeling at your engagement party," murmured a deceptively soothing voice in her ear. She turned, startled, to see Drake. His icy blue eyes were glinting mirthlessly, anger more evident in his features than any true wish for her to be enjoying herself.  
  
"Shut up," she mumbled, looking away. "You can't blame this on me.."  
  
"Sure I can," he said lightly, pacing in front of her. "You're the one who's getting married."  
  
"It's not my choice!" Princess Serenity cried, casting him a tearful glance. How could he be so mean..? "It's not my choice.. you know if I could have it my way I would--"  
  
"Don't say something you'll regret, future wife of Prince Endymion," he sneered, smiling at her with no warmth. Serenity felt tears sting in her eyes, one of them trickling down her cheek. She gasped slightly as she felt the cause of these tears brush a gloved hand against her cheek, wiping away the liquid sadness.  
  
"Don't cry.. It's not worth it. Your tears won't change anything. Turn away from what we had, and move on to what you'll have now. Certainly a better life than this mere boy could offer you," he said, barely restraining his sarcasm. He walked away then, knowing if he did not he'd further regret this already hurtful situation.  
  
The princess sniffed slightly, hurt terribly by his words. She knew he was upset.. How could they both not be? She loved him, and he loved her... But with this engagement, it put a dreadful damper on the entire situation.  
  
Serenity looked at her mother, who was currently engaged in a conversation with Drake's father. None of this was fair, but a treaty needed to be reached between the people of the Moon and Earth, and an arranged marriage between the two was the only reasonable choice.  
  
Never mind the love they were breaking in the process...  
  
Queen Serenity walked gracefully over to her daughter, smiling at her serenely. She flinched at the glare she received in turn. "He hates me now," the princess murmured, looking at the brooding form of Drake.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed softly. "No, he doesn't. I'm sorry, my daughter.. I know this is difficult--"  
  
"Difficult is beating Mercury in chess. This is agonizingly painful," she said with a frown. Hearing her mother laugh, she scowled.  
  
"Oh dear," Queen Serenity said with a small laugh, shaking her head. "My daughter, you are only fifteen years old!" she chided softly. "That's too young to even truly know what love is."  
  
Princess Serenity bit back a scathing comment. She didn't understand.. nobody understood except for her and Drake. They were happy together. Why did they have to be broken apart..?  
  
-----  
  
Draco brushed his hand against Usagi's forehead, smoothing away the stray, sweat dampened hair. It seemed even in their current life they still couldn't receive something so simple as a normal happiness. His rested his hand against her cheek, feeling the leftover moisture from the tears she had shed. He closed his eyes softly, contemplative and angry in thought.  
  
These feelings diminished, however, as he felt her hand faintly touch his own, grasping it feebly. "Draco," she whispered, her voice barely audible. He felt a dizzying wave of relief spread through him. At least she was all right, physically.  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?" he asked gently, brushing his hand lightly across the tear-stained cheek it rested upon. Usagi looked at him, her eyes soft and filled with pain.  
  
"I... I remember it now," she said quietly. "Do..do you?"  
  
Draco sighed, shifting slightly in his seat. "Yes.. Luna gave me back those memories as well the first time she preformed the spell." Usagi glanced at him for a moment, before closing her eyes. This really did complicate matters...  
  
"Usagi," he interrupted sharply, her eyes opening with surprise. She looked at him curiously, waiting patiently. His eyes portrayed an emotion she couldn't quite place.. one that was so foreign shown in his eyes. "I don't care what the past life held, or what our past selves shared... It could have been worse than what we have now, it could have been a world better. Regardless of what it was like," he said quietly, "we only have right now. Live for the present, and don't ever dwell on what the past held to determine any decisions you make here on out. If you're not happy, say so. If you are, then say so. Just don't let a past life hold any obligations.. I'm happy, here and now, with you."  
  
Usagi looked at him, unable to control the watery smile that trembled across her lips. She realized, again, why she loved him.. Why she would do anything for him.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna exclaimed, hurrying into the room. She stopped abruptly upon seeing the tender moment she was interrupting. It relieved her, however.. Things could still be adequately repaired with the necessary information known.  
  
"Hi, Luna," Usagi said softly, sitting up a bit from her laying position in the cot. Draco cast a reproachful glance at the 'professor', and Usagi tapped his arm lightly. "It's not her fault," she said firmly, already able to see the resentment her boyfriend held for her former guardian and friend.  
  
Draco shrugged indifferently, deciding not to press the matter. Luna smiled softly at Usagi, so glad to 'have her back'. "Whenever you are feeling better, Usagi-chan, there are some things we have to go over.." She trailed off as she saw the blonde girl begin to sit up.. only to be firmly halted by her fellow blonde boyfriend.  
  
Usagi glared at him. "I'm fine.. I dunno how long I was asleep but I feel better. I was just tired and overwhelmed from it all, that's all," she assured him. He cast her a wary glance but complied to her wishes, standing up and letting her do the same. Luna exited the room, indicating for the two to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Usagi asked, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. Luna paused briefly before she continued walking.  
  
"A place where you'll find a bit of clarification."  
  
---  
  
The last place Usagi thought she'd find some 'clarification' was Snape's dungeon. She saw the dark haired teacher, talking quietly to another man.  
  
"Father," Draco murmured, surprise evident in his voice. Lucius turned around, and Snape shifted his eyes to the approaching group.  
  
"Hello, son," Lucius said with a slight smirk. He turned to Usagi, his pale eyebrows raised in a manner much similar to Draco's. "And you must be the Usagi all of this fuss and these worldly matters are about. Lucius Malfoy," he said with a mock bow, "pleased to make your acquaintance  
  
Usagi smiled at him uncertainly. "Nice to meet you too, sir," she said softly.  
  
Lucius laughed lightly. "And so polite.. you did well, my boy," he said to Draco with a grin.  
  
Draco scowled, rolling his eyes. "I don't believe we were brought down here for such matters as determining if my love interest was a good choice," he muttered.  
  
Luna shot a bemused glance to the elder Malfoy. "At least he's not like you in the respect that he can actually get down to business quickly."  
  
Draco's head was swimming with confusing thoughts. Why was his father here? What purpose was all of this for? As if reading his thoughts, Luna ushered for both he and Usagi to take a seat. Upon doing so, they waited anxiously for one of the three adults to speak.  
  
"Well.. I guess I'll start," Luna said, almost a little timidly. "I gave you back enough memories of the past that things wouldn't be too overwhelming," Draco cast her a scathing glance but she continued, "but enough to follow through with what's going on." She sighed softly, pacing the room, unable to keep still with his a matter of apprehension.  
  
"That long time ago, when you and Endymion were engaged... It was not a happy time for YOU, but it certainly brought fourth promise of a happier life for both the Moon and the Earth. Unfortunately.." she trailed off for a moment, her words faltering, before she continued again. "Unfortunately, this happiness did not sit well with Queen Beryl."  
  
"Queen Beryl was in love with Endymion," Lucius picked up, seeing Luna was in need of some assistance. "Hearing the news of your engagement enraged her. She attacked the Moon Kingdom.. and nearly killed everyone. It was your mother who used the power of the Ginzuishou to help seal her away. With her last remaining strength, she sent all of you to be reborn on Earth, where you could live happier lives. Perhaps it was a kind finalty to have you and Draco close to each other," he said gently, seeing the troubled looks on both of their faces.  
  
"And this brings up almost up to date with our current problem," Snape continued. "As you know, Voldemort hides and waits in dormancy for recuperation and a chance to strike. He's after Harry Potter, of course... but he's also after you," he said, almost gently to Usagi. Seeing Usagi's eyes widen, he proceeded with the rest. "Voldemort and Beryl struck a deal, of sorts... Voldemort found Beryl and promised to unseal her from the imprisonment dealt by your mother.. But only if she agreed vengeance upon the Earth. Voldemort is a very powerful man, and Queen Beryl is a very powerful woman... Their partnership can only mean the end of the world as we know it, should they reign supreme and not be stopped."  
  
"And that, is where you come into play, Usagi." Luna stopped pacing, standing in front of her former friend from the moon. "While I am happy that you and Draco have gotten together successfully for the mere sake of your happiness, it was imperative that you did so."  
  
Usagi tilted her head, finally speaking up. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, her mind still trying to piece together the onslaught of information it was receiving.  
  
Draco stood abruptly, a sarcastic smirk fixed upon his lips. "Well, Usagi," he said in a deceptively soft voice, "it seems as if you and I need to have a love strong enough to kill both Beryl and Voldemort.. no pressure," he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Usagi stood too, confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand..."  
  
"Your Ginzuishou's power is derived from the amount of love you feel... or the yearning you want for something. Remember the spell I taught you, 'Lufu Potis'? It is similar to that, in a way. The times when the Ginzuishou has been there to assist you, it was because you yearned desperately for it to do so. Well.. this is a little different."  
  
Lucius cast a wary glance at his son, then Usagi. "The only way to defeat darkness is with light," he said quietly. "They are severe darkness.. and you are the counterpoint, light. Ironic son, isn't it?" he mused for a moment. "Practicing the Dark Arts and now using them for the good of mankind," he muttered.  
  
Draco looked at his father, almost bemused but not quite. "And how exactly did you get mixed up in all of this mess, father? Here it was I thought you were his loyal servant.."  
  
His father cast him an angry glance, no anger held toward Draco but toward the entire situation. "Well, what choice did I have when he came to me that day? Die.. or join. I chose the latter option," he said smoothly. "If that makes me weak, so be it. But I wasn't exactly ready to die. The ties between he and I as far as loyalty were out of obligation. I became his most one of his most trusted Death Eaters.. hence why I was a good accomplice for this mission. When he told me of his plans made with Queen Beryl, I knew things were progressing too rapidly. It was around this time I came in contact with Luna.."  
  
"Queen Serenity's spirit is still alive.. She contacted me through dreams, as I know she's done with you as well," Luna said to Usagi, who nodded briefly. "She told me of the great threat that now plagued the Earth.. and of Lucius. She told me I should contact him, and tell him of my troubles and that perhaps together we could get things resolved."  
  
"And what about you?" Usagi inquired, casting a glance at Snape.  
  
Snape smirked slightly, but it was Lucius who answered her inquiry. "Well, I suppose you could say Severus and I are.... close acquaintances," he said with a light smile. "A third for this mission seemed almost necessary. He served as our ties to Hogwarts, and keeping tabs on you and my son. Luna getting the job here was a very big added relief as well."  
  
Luna smiled a little, before turning her gaze to the two teens.. The two teens the fate of the world practically rested upon. "Getting back to the main topic at hand... Love," she said softly. "When you use the power of the Ginzuishou, Usagi, it complies to your wishes out of love... You need a very, very strong sense of love in order to even remotely hold a chance against Voldemort and Beryl. That is why it was imperative that you and Draco successfully established a relationship. As I said, I wish it was merely for happiness' sake that you two were together. But.. from here on until this mission is completed, the burden of the world is upon your shoulders," she whispered, looking away.  
  
"Let's not be too dramatic, lest we scare the children, hmm?" Lucius said breezily, glancing at Luna with concern. His eyes shifted to gaze at his son, so many of his prominent qualities evident, and then Usagi. They both looked terribly troubled, and who could blame them...?  
  
"There's more, I'm afraid. Voldemort and Beryl both know that you are at Hogwarts, Usagi. Beryl is going to start releasing youmas in the school.. Monsters," she clarified for the sake of the others. "They are hardly ready for a full attack just yet. Simple wizarding spells will more than likely work against them, for now. But as the power of Beryl and Voldemort increases, so will their monsters. Only the power of the planets can defeat them then. Currently, you've formed a friendship with Makoto and Minako. They are Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, two of your guardians from the past. Their memories will be revived tonight," she said almost regretfully.  
  
"As for you, Usagi," she continued. Closing her eyes, a crescent moon appeared on Luna's forehead glowing softly for a moment before materializing a broach. "Your mother wanted you to have this. It will help you harness the power of the Ginzuishou.."  
  
Usagi watched in a startled sort of awe as a crescent moon burned on her own forehead, the Ginzuishou reacting softly to the broach. Luna handed it to the girl, smiling softly. "You'll know what to do with it..."  
  
Usagi could practically feel the words whispering through her mind. Raising the broach above her head, she let out the persistence words.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
-----  
  
Mwuahah I'm evil.. Okay, I just wanted to clear some things up before you guys yell at me in reviews..  
  
1) Draco/Drake... I was going to keep it Draco, but then I was like hmm.. Well she was Serenity and now she's Usagi after bein' reborn.. So I gave him a different name, slightly, to keep it consistent. Adding people into past lives is always a touchy matter for fanfics, like falling into the cliche of betrayal and such. Regardless.. i think it works out okay with my story and I like it so I'm keepin it =P  
  
2) Dating! Makoto and Harry are now dating, Minako and Ron are dating, and Usagi and Draco are dating.. I jus' wanna clear that up since the relationships seem kinda vague.  
  
3) Lucius had worked and is 'technically' still working for Voldemort. He's kinda like the spy for the group. He never wanted to join Voldemort but did so for his safety and the safety of his family. More to be revealed later with him!  
  
4) I know Usagi's first transformation is Moon Prism Power.. I just thought it made more sense since she had the crystal and all to have it be "Crystal power".  
  
5)It's been a while since i've seen the show, or read the Harry Potter books so if my information is not correct for any regards, it'll still be explained adequately to go along with the story.  
  
6) I suppose this is an AU afterall.. Usagi never "met" the Minako, Makoto, or the other senshi until Hogwarts except for the past life she was reborn from. There is still a Sailor Moon (as you can see), just other elements play in effect.  
  
7) Lastly, the very sketchy stuff will be clarified in time.. hopefully like next chapter, hehe. So, now that some of that stuff is out of the way, feel free to complain to me in reviews.. just please do it in a constructively criticizing manner, or compliment, or whatever you're compelled to do.. Lol.  
  
8) I love Lucius... =x  
  
-----  
  
Well, now that those little tidbits are done, time to do the best part, respond to reviews!! Lol. Thank you all so, SO Much!! I can't believe I got so many! ::hugs u all::  
  
To: platinum star, xandra, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, SesshoumarusBunny, devilsheart, Raylinz...Thank you all soo much!!  
  
Starlite Saviour-- aww!! I'm so happy you think it's the best one you've ever read... ::sniffles:: im so honored..  
  
ABC Gurl--::hugs back:: I'm trying to keep it sweet n stuff, but things might start to take a change, oo!! lol. Glad you like it =.D  
  
samisweet--Hehe, I've been trying to keep the updates consistent. As for Draco being evil or good.. well, he's good in an evil way.. or evil in a good way.. I dunno, one of those! lol.  
  
Serenity Voldemort Riddle--Ya! First dates should be sweet... so I tried to keep it sweet while havin' Malfoy stay his bad little self lol. Hope you liked this chapter.. I know its getting kinda confusing but I hope it all makes sense in the end! lol. And YAY another Lucius supporter! ::dances happily:: you rule more! lolol  
  
Ro-koi--Aww, I'm soo happy you liked it!! And yes, updating quickly has been becoming an increasingly difficult problem - - I won't be able to update for a while very soon, so I'm trying to get as much done as I can before I'm forced to take a hiatus =( YAY!! Yet another Lucius supporter!! ::forms a Lucius fan club:: lmao!And of course not.. he passed the majority of sexiness onto Draco-chan. Hope you enjoyed this chapter =D  
  
Bambi Star--::sniffles:: one of the best? awww!!... Im soo glad you like it! I remember reading your Ranma/SM crossovers when i was mainly reader and not writer of fanfics.. they're soo good! I haven't read them in a while so I might get to that soon if I get a chance =.D Thanks for the review!  
  
OtAkU--I hope you like the plot thus far, trying to keep it fairly interesting and original in as many aspects as possible ::grins:: Thank you very much for the compliments and for the reviews!! =.D  
  
Tangled Junky--LOL, i know what ya mean. I like previews 'cause it gives you something to anticipate.. and it helps me visualize what I have to get done for the chapter. Although in some cases I can't follow it (like this chapter lol). I know what ya mean.. I haven't seen the HP movies in a while, I should prolly do so too, hehe. Hope you liked this chapter!!  
  
sylvanisty--aww, I'm sorry you couldnt get chapter 7.. if you're still having that problem I could email it to ya or something. Hope you liked this chapter ::grins:: thanks for the review!  
  
MFlower49--Dun worry, it hadn't been revealed yet.. and your welcome =)  
  
AdorableAngel--hehe I replied to you up top too =) I'm sorry it made it less enjoyable, but I do have to work a plot into this big lovey mush lolol. Hope you still enjoyed it and thanks so much for the review!! :hug:  
  
liza--Lol, and i know EXACTLY what you mean.. I stare at pics of him {yes im obsessed} and i get all sad.. and then im like oh well! fanfic time! lmao. Glad you loved it!!  
  
Desprit-- Wee, I'm so happyful you liked it! The plot slowly unfolds and thickens, Oo! lol  
  
Michelle M.--Aww! Yus, I remember you from the party =.D Thanks a lot for reviewing.. hope to see you next year.. aka one month! lol.  
  
----  
  
As always please review!  
  
and as always..  
  
Incentive!  
  
NEXT TIME ON...Desiring Need!  
  
Usagi transforms for the first time as Sailor Moon! How will Draco react to this... interesting costume? More importantly, how will he react to the powers she now holds? Sure enough, Luna's warnings came true and there is a youma in the school! Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon join together against this terrible force.. How will they do? What willl their boyfriends think! How does Draco react upon learning the final piece of the story Luna forgot to tell...? Find out in next time's episode..."Companions!" 


	10. C o m p a n i o n s

Yay! New chapter! ::dances::

Quick note to Adorable Angel: Ahh I didn't take it as mean! Lol I'm sorry if I made it seem that I did ::hugs!:: I jus' took it that I had to try n' make it more interesting. =.D I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, and write whatever you feel in the reviews! I need constructive criticism and I take it as such. (It helps a lot more that "MORE MORE!" lolol) You didn't hurt my feelings at all and I'm really happy that you reviewed! ::grins:: I hope you like this chapter too =.D hehe.

No insistent rambling this chapter, lucky people! Lol.

-----

{I know how to hurt  
I know how to _heal_  
I know what to show,  
And what to conceal..  
--  
The world is not enough,  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
And if you're strong enough,  
Together we can take the world apart, my love...}

--Garbage, "The World Is Not Enough"

Desiring Need...

C o m p a n i o n s

"Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Usagi felt the warm sensation of light and power engulf her body, her body moving on its own accord during the transformation. When it was finally over, she felt compelled, and struck a pose.

The light had been soft and powerful during Usagi's transformation. That is not to say, however, that the group didn't get an eyeful. Snape and Lucius had turned away, coughing slightly, while Draco stood there with a deep, languid smile. That is, until Lucius grasped his shoulder and made him turn around as well.

"Wow," Usagi murmured, looking at her outfit. Draco turned back around, his eyebrows raised high, a curious look on his face. His eyes swept across her body, taking in the skimpy outfit.

"Are you proposing she's supposed to fight in... this?" he said, not sure what to indicate her outfit as.

Luna blushed a little, and nodded. "Yes, well... The wardrobe has nothing to do with the power she possesses in this form."

Draco grinned. "Oh, I'll bet.." He walked around his girlfriend, placing his arms loosely around her shoulders. "If worse comes to worse, little bunny, you could use your wonderful '_moon'_ power," he quipped, causing her to blush angrily.

"It's not _my_ choice..." She paused in her words, feeling a strange sensation tingle through her body. "Is this..?"

Luna looked at her with a fearful nod. "Yes, Usagi. It's starting soon. The youmas are going to be arriving any day now," she whispered.

-----

The next few days seemed to go by in a whirlwind of events. Sure enough, Luna had went to Minako and Makoto that night and revived their memories of the past, giving them their transformation pens.

The three girls then sat pensively in the Great Hall, discussing the matter in quiet tones with Ron, and Harry. Hermione was in the library, trying to finish some extra studying she had been severely lacking upon, as she explained it.

"So you guys are like...superheroes?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Makoto nodded, almost a little sheepishly, at her boyfriend. "Yep, I guess you could say that," she said with a slight, sad smile. The demeanor of all three girls had changed slightly after their memories, unsure of how to progress with things.

"I think that's fairly wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "Our girlfriends are awesome." He put his arm around Minako, grinning at her reassuringly. She smiled in turn, leaning against him.

Draco walked over to the table, ignoring the hushed whispers from the gossiping Gryffindors. Usagi smiled at him and moved over so he could sit. "You're causing me too much trouble," Draco complained with an over-dramatic sigh.

Usagi giggled, sticking out her tongue. "Well, my apologies," she said with a pleasant smile. They had both gotten used to the whispered comments about their relationship and really didn't care anymore. "We were just goin' over everything that's happened," she said to him quietly.

Harry and Ron were still wary about Malfoy becoming part of their little circle or friends. Could that actually work..?

"Well, what exactly do you all remember about your past lives?" Harry asked. Makoto looked at him for a moment before answering in a soft tone.

"Well, I remember that I'm Sailor Jupiter, and that I was sworn to protect Usagi-chan here," she said with a teasing smile. "Or rather, the Moon Princess Serenity. I was one of her Guardians, meant to watch over and protect her in whatever way I could."

Minako nodded faintly, a nostalgic smile gracing her lips. "Hai... Serenity was always fun and happy, and it was never a chore protecting her. Moreso, a friendship with some obligations that we didn't mind," she said with a chuckle. "She was always so happy... except when Endymion came along."

Ron looked at his girlfriend with a curious expression. "Who is Endymion?" he asked.

Usagi picked up upon the trip down memory lane. "He was my betrothed," she mumbled, clearing her throat and speaking clearer. "My mother set up an arranged marriage for us to maintain stability and keep peace and order between the Moon and the Earth. But... I didn't love him. I barely knew him. I loved Drake, though."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Usagi, and then Draco. "Drake?" he asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

To his great surprise, Draco only smiled at him, and then Usagi. "Yes. Serenity and I were in love, but the engagement her mother got her into didn't exactly help things along in our relationship," he said sarcastically. "But... I suppose it all worked out in the end, hmm?"

"More like _after_ the end," Minako quipped. They all looked at her for a moment, before laughing slightly.

A horrible scream tore through the Great Hall, coming from the entranceway. Hermione came running in, panting horribly. "I... I couldn't take it, I didn't know what to do," she gasped, collapsing on the ground.

"Hermione! What... Oh dear..." Harry's words were cut short as he saw a _thing _enter the Great Hall. There were no words to adequately describe it. Large tussles of fiery red hair spiked straight up from its grayish purple head. Three eyes blinked in tiny slits, a dark rage emanating from the creature.

Chaos erupted immediately from all of the students. They began running and screaming frantically, hysteria consuming the mass of people. The teachers attempted to calm the group enough to exit safely, much to no avail.

"_WHERE IS THE GINZUISHOU!?"_ bellowed the monster above the roar of noise.

Draco immediately cast a wary glance at Usagi, who already seemed to be formulating a plan.

"Hey ugly!" she cried, her voice barely audible amongst the students. She quickly ran to the empty isle it stood in. "I think I have what ya want," she said, speaking loudly so it could hear her.

"_GIVE ME THE GINZUISHOU!"_

"Make me! Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!" The transformation took place, and she barely got out of the way as the creature's arm extended far in an attempt to slam her against the wall.

'I have to get it away from all of the people,' she thought desperately, glancing warily at the exit.

"Hey, creep! It's not very nice to interrupt someone's breakfast or studying! Venus Love Me, Chain!" A tight coil of light energy encircled the monster, causing it to howl demonically.

"Yatta, Mina-chan!" Usagi squealed. "We have to get it out of here quick!" she called, seeing the monster already breaking its severely temporary restraint.

Usagi quickly ran past the monster, crying out as its fiery hair streamed out enough to touch against her back. Usagi winced as she kept running, getting a distance adequate enough to keep the other students safe.

The creature finally broke free from its binding, floating rapidly towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter quickly followed. Draco, Ron, and Harry perhaps against better judgment, ran out to make sure their girlfriends were alright.

--

"Ow!" Usagi cried as she stumbled and fell onto her rear, crying out again as the youma extended its arm to slam her.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The youma hissed in pain as crackles of lightning engulfed its distorted body. Clenching its fists, it managed to break the attack, though ragged and weak from its effect.

"Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara once upon Sailor Moon's head turned into a glowing disk of energy, entrapping the monster in a painful bind of light. She felt as though she were mean to do something more, but she didn't know what..

"How do we kill it?" Sailor Venus asked desperately, looking at the struggling monster. "It's getting weaker, but it won't die!"

Harry, Ron, and Draco arrived, looking in a startled sort of awe at the entrapped monster. The youma sensed the new presence of people and turned to them slowly. Before any of the girls could react, the creature flung its head forward, the fiery extensions of hair wrapping around the three males.

The agonizing sounds of their screams filled the hall and the girl's looked on with horror. The youma was sucking the energy from the three males, becoming sronger from its weakened state.

"_GIVE ME THE GINZUISHOU!"_ the monster bellowed once more.

Sailor Moon felt her eyes fill with tears before cloud with anger. "Let them go," she said, her voice a low, firm command.

Sailor Venus narrowed her eyes at the monster, as did Sailor Jupiter.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The two attacks hit the monster dead on, causing it to drop the boys. Sailor Moon nodded firmly to herself, before raising her hands above her head. She felt her the Ginzuishou's power pulse warmly inside her, before a scepter of some sort materialized. Pointing the new weapon at the youma, she spoke in a firm, quiet voice.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

The youma scarcely saw what was coming to it, before it writhed in agony, a bloody scream tearing from its lips. Its form shimmered with an ethereal glow for a moment, bright and deadly. When the light dimmed, only a thin pile of dust was left in its wake.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter looked at their fellow companion with a smile, going over to hug her happily.

Ron, Draco, and Harry looked shaken and incredulous from their unceremoniously residing places on the floor.

"Our girlfriends are so hot," Ron murmured, looking at Venus.

"Yes... and our girlfriends are pretty powerful," Harry said, looking at Jupiter with a smile.

Draco smirked slightly, standing to brush himself off. "And, our girlfriends just totally saved our asses." The other two boys could hardly disagree with that statement.

-----

"I wish it wasn't so soon," Luna said with a soft sigh, pacing in her apprehension.

"Yes, as do we," Lucius said attentively. "But...they did well."

Snape nodded in compliance, a faint, rare smile touching his lips. "They did quite well. I think they will be able to fare well enough, for now. It seems we know now the source of her power."

"Haven't we known all along?" Lucius said in a quiet voice. An almost smug smile grazed across his lips. "Us Malfoys supply an adequate amount of love and tenderness, don't you think?" he grinned widely as the two professors groaned. "Well, even if _that_ isn't the case, we're good with dealing with power. And it seems my boy has a lot of power to control." Seeing the glare of Luna he raised his hands and took a step back. "Of course, you know I mean he has a lot of power to deal with from his lovely girlfriend," he corrected with a charming smile.

Luna rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. It was good they could keep the atmosphere light enough in such a dark situation. It was imperative, if not for sanity's sake, than for merely remaining orderly enough to not panic.

-----

Draco, Usagi, Minako, Ron, Makoto, and Harry proceeded to the hospital wing. "I really hope she's okay," mumbled Usagi worriedly.

"I'm sure Hermione will be fine," Minako said with a smile as they kept walking. From the way Hermione had collapsed in the Great Hall, Usagi certainly hoped she'd be alright.

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing, they were greeted by the fussing Madam Pomfrey. "Is it okay if we see Hermione, please?" Ron asked her softly, his voice tired. All three of the boys looked rather weary after their encounter with the monster.

"Oh, dear... Well, she's still resting, I suppose. She's in such a deep sleep. I tried to wake her up to give her a piece of chocolate, and she wouldn't even stir," she said in a worried tone. The large group glanced warily at one another, before Usagi spoke up quietly.

"I'd still like to see her, please."

Madam Pomfrey gave her a small, saddened smile and nodded in compliance, letting the group into the resting room where Hermione lay. Usagi said nothing as she sat down next to the girl, placing her limp hand within her own. She wasn't dead, she could tell, feeling the faint pulse of life beneath her fingertips. The youma had siphoned a large amount of energy from the poor girl, she could tell. It had done the same thing to her, merely by grazing across her back, and the same to the three boys. She hoped her male companions would be alright as well. They all looked particularly tired.

Usagi closed her eyes, feeling the warm glow of energy upon her forehead. Draco looked at Usagi in a mystified sort of awe, seeing her beauty further enhanced by the deep ethereal glow that shimmered around her.

The Ginzuishou's warm energy enveloped the small room, a swirl of light settling like a transparent coat upon them all. Usagi smiled faintly as she felt Hermione's hand squeeze her own faintly, her eyes opening to look at her.

When the soft light dwindled, the weariness of the energy-drained group did as well, the youths left revitalized and filled with a pulsating energy. Usagi's eyes dimmed slightly, but she blinked this away, smiling.

Hermione sat up in her cot, looking at Usagi with a mystified awe. "How...how did you do that?" she asked in a whisper.

Usagi giggled softly, but it sounded forced and tired. "I'll have them explain to you.. I'm just gonna go back to my room and lay down for a little."

Madam Pomfrey watched the whole scene with widened eyes. "My dear! You have the gift of a true healer! You should train to become a Healer in your studies here," she murmured, scarce able to believe what she saw.

Usagi nodded vaguely and smiled, standing to leave. Draco frowned at the blonde, placing his arm securely around her waist. "Looks like you need some assistance," he murmured quietly in her ear.

Usagi rolled her eyes and shivered slightly. "I'm fine," she said lightly, though her voice cracked a bit. Draco rolled his eyes.

"And you're also ridiculously stubborn. Idiot," he said with a faint sigh, unable to hide the touch of affection.

"How can _you_ call me an idiot, you baka!" she cried, trying to pull away enough to look at him.

"Hmm, I don't know. Like this: Idiot. And what the hell does baka mean?" he asked, pulling her close as they began to walk out of the room. He could tell she was greatly weakened, physically at least.

"It means exactly what _you_ are, baka!"

"You're ridiculous."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"And childish!"

The group watched in a confused sort of silence, amusement clearly evident upon their faces as they watched the most bizarre couple to ever grace Hogwarts leave the room.

Minako laughed softly, shaking her head with mirth. "I don't think there could possibly be a more oddly matched pair," she murmured.

The group nodded in a silent agreement, chuckling with their friend.

-----

"How are you, honestly?" Draco asked after they had reached her room. Usagi laid down on her bed, leaving enough room for Draco to lay next to her. He promptly did so, pulling her close and holding her against him.

"I told you I was—"

"Honestly."

Usagi opened her mouth to speak once more, before she stopped. She shifted in the embrace, turning so she could look at him as she spoke. "Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to pull this off," she whispered softly. "I can use the Ginzuishou and all, and it's great to help everyone. But..." She closed her eyes, keeping her breathing even. Draco felt her tremble against him, and he stroked her back in a soothing manner. "I just get so weak and exhausted every time I use it," she mumbled, pressing close against him and closing her eyes.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes as well. "Then you shouldn't use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

Usagi frowned. "But it _is_ absolutely necessary, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," he agreed, his voice quiet and angry. Why... Why did all of this have to be bestowed upon the only thing he loved? Clearing his head of these thoughts, he decided he'd talk with Luna later, perhaps clear up this mess. For now, he could tell Usagi needed some rest.

After the energy Usagi had given to the group, Draco felt revitalized and in no need for sleep. He held her however, and merely watched her do so, stroking the long hair bound in its ridiculous style. He smiled faintly at her, hearing her soft snores. "Sleep well, little bunny," he murmured, closing his eyes and simply lying there, feeling a warm sense of wholeness he'd never experienced before.

-----

"Today was wonderful, class!" Professor Moon said with a beaming smile. Several more students preformed the Lufu Potis spell, achieving very good results. None were quite as intense as that of the Senshi, Draco, Harry, or Ron, but they still were very bright in intensity.

"Please turn in the written assignment that was at the end of Chapters 4 and 5," she said in a calm voice. Draco and Usagi looked at her, confused.

"Oh dear, that's right... Draco and Usagi, please stay after class and I'll fill you in on the assignment," the teacher said with a serene smile, collecting the work of the other students. "Please take out your books and continue now with Chapter Six."

The students did so, while Professor Moon corrected the assignments. She quickly scanned them, grading them accordingly. Only five minutes of class remained. "Alright... Harry Potter, Minako Aino, Ron Weasely, and Makoto Kino, please stay after class as well. I have a few questions regarding your papers," she said in an off hand tone, looking at them with concern.

The class ended promptly, all of the students except for the called out ones leaving.

"That was fairly smart," Draco said to the teacher with a smirk, "perhaps a little dramatic."

Luna frowned at him, shaking her head. None of these amusements would come fourth after she told them what she needed to.

"So, what did I do wrong on the assignment?" Minako asked with a tearful glance. "I really did try hard! I even—"

"Minako! It's not about the assignment," Ron said with a sigh, shaking his head.

Minako looked at him confused. "It's not?"

Everyone face faulted, and Usagi giggled at her fellow blonde.

"No, it's not," Luna said softly. "I'm afraid there is something I have left to tell you that I'm obligated to share." The group quickly sobered up, serious expressions adorning their faces. "This mainly concerns Usagi... and Draco, I suppose," she added as an afterthought of bitter amusement.

"Well, what is it?" Draco asked impatiently, placing his arm around Usagi's shoulders and drawing her close out of habit. Luna glanced at the two, her eyes filled with sorrow, a saddened smile upon her lips from the displays of affection.

"I.. I know you get weakened whenever you use the Ginzuishou, Usagi-chan," Luna said softly. Seeing Usagi nod, she continued. "It's because the Ginzuishou is a part of you, almost like your life force, your source of power and energy, I suppose. When the final battle between Voldemort and Queen Beryl comes, you're going to have to use it with exceeding capabilities."

Usagi tilted her head slightly, confused. "What do you mean?"

Luna glanced at her warily. "When you use the Ginzuishou, you become weakened," she repeated, trying to make things click without actually saying it. "You're going to have to use it over and beyond your normal capabilities to defeat such darkness."

Draco looked confused for a moment, before realization slowly dawned upon him. "No," he said in a low, venomous voice. "No."

Luna turned away, her eyes brimming with tears, refusing to fall just yet. "Yes, Draco, I'm afraid so. It's.. It's not definite," she said quickly, her voice cracking slightly. "There's just a great possibility of it occurring."

"Of what occurring?" Usagi mumbled, confused by the way Draco trembled just slightly as he held her. The others looked slightly perplexed as well.

Luna sighed, closing her eyes. She felt the large droplet of salty liquid tumble down her cheek, brushing it away inconspicuously before turning back to the group. "When you use the Ginzuishou in the final battle Usagi, there is a good possibility you'll..." She coughed.

"There is a large possibility you may die."

Draco narrowed his eyes. It was as he had feared. "Then she won't have any further part in it," he said firmly. Usagi was trembling hard against him, confused by all of this.

"Well, before we jump to conclusions, there is... There is one way to possibly ease the strain of the energy use," Luna said in a quiet voice. "But, it would take some, ah, effort on your part, Draco," she said, her voice low as she blushed.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow as he waited for her to continue.

"Well, you see... You and Usagi share a deeply rooted love, and it's from this love that she taps into the vast potential of the Ginzuishou's sleeping power. No one else can use the Ginzuishou's power except those it is passed down to. But... there is one exception to this rule."

Luna paused, biting her lower lip gently as she contemplated how to word it all. "You see... The bond formed between lovers is a powerful one, especially when it is with one who is the inherited of a vast power, such as the Ginzuishou, or such as the Dark Power that has been passed down to Voldemort. And... the bond between a lover with great power to one with lesser will let the powers infuse with the weaker of persons," she said, trying to keep her voice and responses scientific.

She glanced at Draco, watching his eyes flicker and a slight heat rise to his cheeks. She sighed, relieved he understood. "So basically," he said, his voice deceptively quiet and smooth, "Usagi and I have to create this... _bond_, in order for me to assist her with the fight."

Luna nodded several times. "Yes... If you have this bond, you'll have the use of the Ginzuishou's power without it taking up Usagi's life energy. The power of the Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter will assist Usagi as well in the fight, but the bond cannot be created to such extremities."

Harry, Makoto, Ron, and Minako looked at each other in confusion, but it was Usagi who spoke up. "What bond is it we have to make? I'll gladly bond with Draco," she said in a teasing voice, causing him to turn away with a frown, hiding the rise of color to his pale cheeks.

He turned to Usagi then, a smirk upon his lips. "Well, let's hope so, little bunny." She looked at him in confusion, but it was Luna who clarified in a shaky voice.

"Well, Usagi-chan... you and he have to...err, well, you know," she stumbled along.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We have to have sex," he said, perhaps in an overly blunt manner.

Everyone froze, the room becoming quiet enough for the audibility of a pin drop.

-----

Ahh! Why did I put that in there?.. I dunno either -.- I guess we'll all have to wait and find out what's goin on with this story... Lol. It looks like I'll be writing that lemon quicker than I had intended =O!! I'm not sure how "in depth" I'll get with the next chapter, or if anything will even happen just yet with the next chapter. Either way... Keep your eye out in the "R" ratings, as there's a good possibility this story will head there soon.. lol

Okay, I s'pose I'll keep my rambling down to a minimum.. Lol. I luv Lucius! I felt so bad after I wrote the song fic "Deliver Me".. I was like jeez... So much for _that_ crush surviving long in a fic. Lol. Okay, thank you all sooo much for the reviews!!

-----

To: ABC Gurl, Starlite Saviour, amazing-jax, khuu-khuu, platinum star, vegiegurl, Quiney , liza, DemonGurl, Desprit... THANK YOU SO MUCH!! ::hugs::

AdorableAngel (x2!)—Nope, you weren't the only one with the problem of the smushiness... I had it happen too! Lol. I thank you soo much for the quick review or I wouldn't have caught it as fast ::grins:: Aaand I jus' wanted to say again that I appreciate _all_ of the reviews you give me and they all mean a lot to me ::hugs!:: Thank you for the reviews, and always say what you want to =.D I never take offense...well, not with fanfics at least =) I hope you enjoyed this chapter =.D!

SesshoumarusBunny—YAY! Oneesan reviewed! Lol. I still have to think of another good songfic idea so I can dedicate it to u! hehehe

Serenity Usagi Malfoy—Woohoo! That's good to hear... I have a bit more of my lemon written for Usa/Draco. I just get so... uhhh... indecisive I guess about 'certain' words to use LOL. ::blush:: I'm glad you liked this chapter =)

Serenity Voldemort Riddle—Yah! I'm such a sucker for the fluff.. I can't even keep the darkness of this story ::sniffle:: Well, I guess I can... just his dark sexiness is fading to a fluffy, cuddly Draco! Lol. Not that that's a problem either ::grins:: I'm so happy you always review and that you like my stories so much! Yay!

MFlower49—Glad ya thought it was interesting =D And I'm still sort of indecisive about the lemon fic... _sort of_. Lol! I'm pretty sure I will finish writing it, and then I s'pose I'll worry about getting a site to put it on. =.D Thank you!!

samisweet—Omg!! Thank you so much! I have _always_ wondered about that seriously, the whole blond/blonde thing. I thought they were just two spellings for the same things.. I guess that makes me part blonde in persona, huh? Lmao. ::hugs:: thanks so much for the clarification!! I applied it to my other fics, one of those new things ya learn every day hehe.

Reafu—Well, I was just asking at first if anyone would want a Draco/Usa lemon in general ::grins:: But if you have one I can put it on when it's all finished that's wonderful too! I'll be sure to contact you if I ever finish it =.D I'm sure I will, since people seem to want one, hehe. Thank you!

Tangled Junky—Lol I love it how you review all of my stories and chapters, it makes me so happy! Hehe. As for Mamo-baka, I dunno... I haven't given that worthless guy any thought really.. LOL. J/k, I'm really not sure though. I guess we'll both have to wait and see ::grins::

Assraelrui--::changes username to Assraelruiuuuiiiuuu:: lolol. I would _never_ write grimy smut! Well... okay not never but ya know. Lol. And I know. I think I could pull off writing a tasteful, lovely hentai. And you're certainly one to talk... Mr. I-Got-My-Tongue-Pierced-For-Certain-Reasons. Lmao! And ya! I'm happy my mom reviewed too.. lmao, I thought it was funny at the least. And hell ya!! LLBA for lyfe! Lol.

Dark Universe—I'll check out that site too, I guess =) And thank you for the reviews as always =.D Lol

Kitoky—Aww, don't worry about it! Hehe. I'm glad you like it! And woohoo! Another Draco/Usa lemon supporter! Lol. I'll be working on that one some more some time soon I s'pose hehe.

simpLy maGic-eLite fenG—Lol yay! Glad to hear I'm becoming one of your favorites ::grins:: Hope the update was quick enough, and I hope you liked this chapter =.D

Thank you all so much for these reviews, they really do mean the world to me... they make me so happy! ::hugs all:: Please continue to review, and of course..

INCENTIVE!!

NEXT TIME ON... Desiring Need!

The truth of the matter is revealed, as the youma count steadily increases! Will it become too much for the girls to handle? Draco is infuriated by even the remote possibility of losing the only thing he loves, and even more perplexed with how to proceed with "saving" her! He doesn't want to rush into the situation if Usagi isn't ready for such a thing. But time is an issue! How will they react to this startling piece of information? How will Usagi herself deal with it? With the rapidly increasing strength of the youmas, how much longer will it be before Voldemort and Beryl arrive...? Find out in next time's episode... "Affinity!"

I'm actually looking forward to writing the next chapter, so maybe it'll be out quickly =.D Please review!


	11. J e a l o u s y

I'm sooo sorry this took so long! I tried writing action for the first time in this chapter!

_THANK_ _YOU_ goes to **ChibiPyroDuo** for all of the help with the action scene. I really appreciate the tips for improvement, and I tried to do so ;D 

Okay, so last time's preview doesn't really work with what actually happens. So, I guess I'll try and give ya an updated preview without revealing too much =D

TODAY ON... Desiring Need!  
More friends join the group! One of these friends is a Slytherin girl, and she's getting too-close-for-comfort to Draco... Or does it only seem that way to jealous Usagi? Why does it feel as though Draco is slipping away... Is it all in her mind? Is it the truth? Or is it an influence of something completely different...? Regardless of what is causing it, Usagi doesn't know how to deal with the situation in any other way than letting go... What will happen? Find out in today's episode... Jealousy!

x-x-x-x-

Desiring Need...

J e a l o u s y

"No way," Ron blurted, looking at Draco and Usagi with wide eyes. He turned his incredulous expression to Luna. The older woman bit her lower lip gently, trying desperately to maintain a professional demeanor.

"Well it's a last resort," she said hastily, "and not one I would avidly recommend on a normal basis."

"I don't see why not," Minako said with a sly grin. Everyone looked at her, baffled by her personality.

"Well, there are other more urgent matters more closely at hand," Luna began softly. "The three of you—Usagi, Minako, and Makoto—you will have the imperative mission of fighting the youmas in the school. The headmaster has been notified of this, as well as all of your teachers."

"Where has the headmaster been?" Harry interrupted abruptly. "I mean, I haven't really seen him for the majority of the year."

Luna nodded briefly. "Yes, he's been out a great deal in order to keep a closer surveillance of Beryl and Voldemort's progression. He left Snape and I in charge of matters here when he is not around."

"Seems like you and he have your hands full," Draco commented.

Luna offered him a faint smile. "That is where your father has been a big help, keeping Severus and I sane enough to continue." She turned back to Minako. "You have seen the power you possess the other day. You will now have to learn how to fully utilize this power. Minako, Makoto... although you are working alongside Usagi, it is your imperative mission to protect her."

Usagi frowned at this. "I'd never want them to risk their lives for my sake," she said quietly. "Let's just go about things as we usually do. I don't want things to start changing drastically all of a sudden."

The others nodded in a silent agreement, unaware of the somber smile that shadowed upon Luna's face. '_Oh Usagi...you really don't realize just how much things have already begun to change._'

x-x-x-x-

"Latèrre has failed, madam," whispered a raspy voice.

The young-looking woman who sat upon the throne-like chair glanced at the kneeling servant with cold eyes. "I'm not surprised," she replied in a cool tone, taking a sip of the dark liquid within the wine goblet she held.

"Still, it would have been nice to defeat them so quickly," the man sitting next to her mused lightly.

"Masster, Mistress," the servant croaked eagerly, "it would be my honor to defeat those silly foolssth."

A mocking smile curled upon the woman's ruby, crescent-shaped lips. "Oh, would it?" she all but cooed. "Fine. Go on with it, then. Do not fail me, lest you meet the same fate as Latèrre." The servant bowed respectfully from her kneeling position, scampering away quickly.

"Do you really think Screasha will complete the task?" the man asked, an underlying amusement in his tone.

"No," the woman sneered truthfully, her fiery red hair fluttering as she sharply turned her head to look at him. "But it will keep them busy while out power grows."

"True," he agreed softly, placing his hand lightly on top of hers. The woman glanced at the affectionate twining of their hands, a frown marring her beautiful face. Shifting her gaze back to his own, she managed a pleasant smile. This alliance was necessary, she reminded herself. Sometimes one had to go to extraordinary lengths for power...

And revenge.

x-x-x-

"The next step to this spell can be found on page 217. After the indicated steps, turn to page 221 and continue with the alternative method indicated within the picture," Professor McGonnagal explained in an all but droning voice. "Please be advised to not..." Her words trailed off upon seeing a breathless Ron Weasely enter the room. "Mister Weasely," McGonnogal said, a touch of irritation in her voice from being interrupted.

"Pu...Professor McGonnogal," he huffed out quickly. "Need... Usagi... Monster... Hallway..." He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "Minako's already there, interrupted herbology." Usagi stood quickly, bowing respectfully to the professor. McGonnogal inclined her head, waving her consent. Ron ran out of the room, followed by Usagi quickly in toe.

x-x-x-

"Crescent beam!"

The circular stream of golden energy struck the female youma in her oddly shaped chest. A gaping hole was left in the attack's wake, a thick, black liquid trickling in steady streams from the injury. A loud scream erupted from the monster's purple lips, causing Sailor Venus to wince in pain. The shrieking sound continued, visible pulses of dark energy emerging from the wounded creature. As one of the waves swept over Sailor Venus, she collapsed to the ground, clutching her head in a feeble attempt to stop the sudden pain.

The dark blood that had flowed from the wound on the creature's chest slowly faded, the large hole shrinking rapidly until it disappeared. Screasha approached the wincing senshi at a crawl-like pace, cackling with her painfully harsh voice.

"Thssailor Venussth," she hissed, a heavy lisp evident in her raspy voice. Once the female youma stood directly in front of the pained senshi, a vicious smile twisted upon her dark purple lips. She leaned down close to Sailor Venus, her mouth parting. She let out a curt barking scream, black energy erupting in a sphere-shaped formation. The ball of darkness slammed into Sailor Venus, blasting her against the opposing wall. The senshi of love cried out in pain, collapsing from the feeble standing position she was forced into from the blow.

Sailor Venus gritted her teeth, standing once again with the wall as a frail means of support. "Venus...Love Me Chain!" she yelled, extending her arm with the whip-like entrapment of light energy.

The female youma jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack from the injured senshi. "Thissth issthe end," whispered Screasha, opening her mouth wide. She let out another agonizing shriek, a large ball of dark energy charging at the weakened senshi.

An equally large circular ball of crackling green energy crashed into the attack, causing both spheres to explode in a nullifying effect. Screasha turned sharply to the source of the interruption. "Thssailor Jupiter," she hissed angrily.

The senshi of thunder barely spared a second glance at the youma, running over to her injured friend. "Minako!" she said urgently, kneeling next to her. "Are you alright?" she carefully shook the blonde's shoulder, worry clearly etched in her features.

Screasha smiled darkly, looking at the two. "How thsweet," she sneered raspily. "Your companionship will be your downfall. That'ssth why it'ssth better to work alone!" She roared the last word, jagged shards of energy coming forth from her mouth. Sailor Jupiter's eyes widened, barely managing to react to the sudden attack. She swiftly pushed Sailor Venus out of the way, scarcely avoiding the full blast of energy.

"Ssthand sstill and die," whispered the infuriated youma, preparing to attack again.

"Hey creep, who do you think you are!" cried an angered voice. The female youma rolled her copper eyes, turning to the newest arrival. There stood Sailor Moon, worry and anger quite apparent upon her face.

"You thsenshi are like fleas," hissed Screasha. "An annoying itch of a problem that needsth to be quickly alleviated. I am Screasha, and you are dead!" She finished with a loud yell, the dark swirls of energy charging at the moon warrior. Sailor Moon yelped as she barely scrambled to the side, looking at the youma angrily.

"Hey! That wasn't fair," she whined, inwardly preparing for an attack.

Screasha narrowed her eyes, annoyance flickering beneath the partially closed lids. "Thissth iss not a game of fairnessth," she replied icily.

Sailor Moon sighed, nodding vaguely. "I guess you're right... Moon Tiara Action!" The glowing discuss of energy struck soundly against the youma's midsection.

"No, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus cried out, far too late.

The youma shrieked in pain, the waves of energy pulsating from her mouth. Sailor Moon began to wince, her knees weakening. "What... What is this?" she asked weakly, seeing her tiara fall to the ground with a harmless clatter.

"Your power," Skreasha began softly, "is no match for mine!" A hollow scream began to come forth from her mouth, sure to hit the frozen senshi.

"Shabon Spray _Freeze_!"

A thick stream of icy blue energy flew into Screasha's mouth, a large circle of ice left protruding between her gaping lips. A misted fog settled upon the area, making it hard to see. Her coppery eyes widened immensely, clutching at her throat in a desperate attempt to breath.

"Sailor Moon, now!" said the soft-spoken voice of their unknown savior.

Sailor Moon nodded quickly, wasting no time. 'Please...please Ginzuishou,' she pleaded inwardly. She felt the soft, pulsing glow of energy, and the scepter materialized within her grasp. "Moon Princess Helation!"

The youma could not even groan in pain, her body quickly engulfed in the shimmering light. When the bright luminance subsided, only a thin pile of dust was left in its wake.

Sailor Moon hurried over to Sailor Jupiter and Venus, but it was the newest arrival who inquired about their condition. "Are you all alright?" she asked softly.

"We're fine," Sailor Venus said with a small smile, standing with the slight assistance of Sailor Jupiter. "Who are you?"

Almost as if on cue, the mist began to subside, revealing their assisting ally. She wore a sailor fuku similar to theirs, the majority of the outfit a deep shade of blue that matched her short hair. Her dark blue eyes were kind-looking, an appealing contrast to the soft smile upon her lips. "I am Sailor Mercury, a fellow inner senshi and guardian of the princess. Or..." She paused slightly, allowing her transformation to drop. "Ami Mizuno of the Ravenclaw house. Luna came to me the other day and reawakened my memories. It's nice to meet you—oh!"

She was cut off short upon being enveloped in a hug by the three senshi.

"Thank you for your help!"

"It's so nice to meet you!"

"Do ya have a boyfriend yet?" Everyone sweatdropped at Minako.

x-x-x-

The girls were forced to go back to their classes, having to catch up in the work they had missed. Indeed, prevailing over justice and finishing class work was proving immediately to be an arduous task to manage in itself. After several strenuous classes, they adjourned to the agreed location of the library along with Hermione. Ami turned out to be as smart, if not smarter, than her, striking an instant friendship.

"According to Luna, there is one more inner guardian. It seems she too resides in the school," Ami explained.

"Ohh, what planet senshi is it?" Minako asked with excitement.

"Sailor Mars," Hermione said logically. "Since Mars is the other inner planet."

"Right," Ami confirmed with a faint smile.

"Another little friend?" said a sarcastic voice.

Usagi tensed a little as Draco placed his hands upon her shoulders. Things had been fairly awkward between them after Luna's revelation. He took a seat next to her, gazing at Ami in a silent request of an introduction.

She blushed faintly, inclining her head politely. "Forgive me rudeness, I'm Ami Mizuno, in Ravenclaw." She paused for a moment. "I believe we have Transfigurations together."

Draco nodded briefly. "Yes, we do. Draco Malfoy," he introduced coolly. "It should be your pleasure to know me." Ami blinked several times, unable to determine if he was joking or not.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "It's _hardly_ a pleasure to know him, I assure you," Usagi said, nudging him.

Draco looked at her with a smug expression. "No, but it can be," he quipped, the innuendo quite blatant.

Usagi blushed and shifted in her seat, fidgeting uncomfortably. Draco frowned at her slightly, having only meant it all in a joking manner. Things definitely had to be resolved. "I apologize, ladies," he said in a mockingly soft voice, "but Usagi and I need to converse in private." He rose from his seat and grasp her hand, pulling her up as well.

Minako looked at the two with a sly grin. "Gonna go about saving the world?" she asked with a wickedly amused expression. Draco smirked slightly, walking away with Usagi without another word.

Ami looked at her with confusion. "Did I miss something?" she asked quietly. "Usagi seemed fairly upset." 

Minako's grin widened. "Well ya see, what happened was..."

x-x-x-

"What did you want to talk about?"

Silence.

"Where are we going?" He merely kept walking with her not far behind, his hand loosely encircled around her wrist. Usagi sighed and stopped talking, though she became increasingly apprehensive as she realized their destination.

He murmured the password to his room and strode in. Usagi couldn't help but jump slightly as the door shut soundly behind them.

"Sit down," Draco said softly.

Usagi slowly walked over to the large table, sitting in the wooden chair.

"We need to talk," he repeated firmly, pacing slightly. "Things have been fairly uncomfortable between us, and I fail to understand why."

Usagi laughed uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I guess it's just the whole...situation."

Draco took a seat on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows against his knees, his hands clasped idly beneath his chin. "What Luna said, correct? The...bonding?"

Usagi blushed slightly, the faint smile on her lips turning somber. "Yes, but... Not just that. Everything, I guess." She glanced at him with saddened eyes. "I guess I'm just kinda worried about everything that's been going on. And then of course there's the possibility of dying," she mumbled.

"You're not going to die," Draco said firmly, as though it was not even an issue to be considered. "Regardless of if the bonding occurs or not, I won't let you die."

A frown hinted across her lips, before changing into her usual smile. She stood from her seat, giggling slightly. "It's okay, I guess. Everything will work out. I guess I'm just overreacting, I'm sorry. I tend to do that sometimes and—"

"Usagi."

She stopped rambling, turning to him once again. "Hmm?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly before standing as well. "You don't need to put on a brave act in order to get through this. You _will_ be fine, so it would be highly advisable to stop worrying so much."

Usagi nodded numbly, even as she felt his arms encircle around her. She leaned her back against him, resting her hands against his arms. "You're right," she murmured softly.

Or at least, she hoped he was.

x-x-x-

"Another failure," the woman hissed with a scowl.

The man chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "You weren't expecting any less, so do not act so surprised, Beryl."

The fiery red haired woman turned to him sharply, her blood red eyes glaring. She calmly reminded herself for the millionth time that this was a necessary alliance. "That is true," she said through gritted teeth, attempting a smile. "But even so, I do not like failure in any form it comes, Tom."

He smiled pleasantly, inclining his head. "Well, I should certainly hope not." He stretched his arms lazily, as though he didn't have a care in the world. "So, what shall be our next course of action?"

Beryl sighed in frustration, turning away from him to conceal her scowl. "I don't care about the petty senshi or guardians of hers. I only want to eliminate that blasted Moon Princess. So I suppose—"

"Tut, tut, tut."

Beryl barely contained her anger at being interrupted. "What?" she hissed at him.

He chuckled softly, tilting his head at her. "Well firstly, I think you should be a little kinder to me, hmm? And second, that was not the agreement, dear. We kill _all_ of them, including Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy." He smiled faintly as she groaned in displeasure, turning to him once again.

"Why is it so imperative to kill them as well?" she asked insistently.

Tom rose from his seat, surprised by his increasing strength. The longer they kept the senshi preoccupied, the longer his power increased. But he also knew the longer they dawdled, the more experienced the senshi would get with their fighting. It was a double-edged sword, the decision of how long to wait. Seeing her look at him impatiently, he placed his hands upon her slender waist.

Her crimson eyes widened, surprise the most evident emotion that he could place. "The same reason as you, darling," he cooed gently. Pulling her close, he said one simple word that made her sight with content.

"Revenge."

x-x-x-

"So, who _is_ the last senshi that needs to be awakened?" asked Makoto.

Ami opened her mouth to respond, but stopped abruptly upon seeing Draco and Usagi reenter the library. They walked over to the table and took a seat, Usagi looking much happier. Minako's eyes widened incredulously. "Wow...that was fast," she murmured with awe.

Usagi hit her friend playfully across the table, rolling her eyes. "We didn't _do_ anything," she said with a small smile.

"Suure ya didn't," Minako said slyly.

"We didn't!" Usagi insisted, beginning to blush at the implication.

Ami coughed politely, her head lowered. "We're not going to judge you any differently by your actions, Usagi-san," she said quietly.

Usagi groaned. "Not you too, Ami-chan," she whined. She looked at Draco with a pouting expression. "And I guess you're just gonna stay quiet, huh?"

"Yup."

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "Well anyway... let's get back to the _serious_ issues at hand."

Ami nodded briefly. "Yes, I suppose that would be a good course of action." She cleared her throat slightly, speaking in a quiet but clear voice. "The last senshi that Luna needs to contact is Sailor Mars. I believe she intends to do this rather soon. It is a student in Slytherin, Rei Hino."

"I know her." Everyone turned to Draco who had just spoken.

"Know her how?" Usagi inquired.

"I have some classes with her, and I've spoken to her before."

"Oh," Usagi said, a little sullen. Something nagged at her, but she couldn't quite place what.

"Well, that'll make things slightly easier as far as becoming accepted," Ami said, smiling at them all. She knew things would probably be easy in that aspect regardless. All of the senshi were incredibly nice, and for perhaps the first time, she felt as though she had found a semblance of possible close friendships.

"So when will you all know?" Hermione asked.

Ami shrugged, shaking her head. "I'm not sure," she answered apologetically. "That is as much as I know, for now. I'm sure Luna will contact us all later for further details."

Usagi smiled, nodding her head in a silent decision. "I think we should try making friends with Rei before she's needed as a senshi. That way, it won't be as awkward for her," she said logically.

"Gi....n....zui...shou..." 

Standing outside of the library door was a terribly deformed youma, large droplets of an acidic-looking liquid tumbling from its body.

"We may not get that chance," Ami said worriedly, standing quickly along with the others. The other few students in the library were quickly ushered to the back by the librarian, Madam Leoney. Once out of harm's way, the senshi transformed.

To their great surprise, the youma howled in pain before they could even strike. Large blazes of a magical fire enveloped its body, circles of the fire slamming into it. The acidic liquid that dripped from its body began to absorb the fiery attack, though smudged burn marks now coated its entire form.

Running into the library was none other than Sailor Mars, smirking slightly at the other senshi. They smiled at her, before, they all focused on the youma. This one seemed particularly weaker than the other two they had faced before, as it was already limping when it approached them. "Gin...zui...shou."

Sailor Moon did not waste time. "Onegai, Ginzui...gyah!" She quickly scrambled out of the way as the youma charged at her.

Draco's first reaction was to try and help, but one look at the bubbling liquid upon the creature's body cautioned him to do otherwise. He gritted his teeth and moved out of harm's way, scowling at the prospect of being unable to help.

The youma looked at him, a smile mangling its way onto the crooked, gnarled lips upon its burned face. "You...want...power..." it hissed slowly. Closing its yellow eyes, the youma seemed to go into a trance.

"Sailor Moon, now!"

"Moon Princess Halation!"

The youma opened its eyes before the attack hit, turning its gnarled smile to Sailor Moon. "Too...late..." The attack engulfed the youma, diminishing it instantly.

The senshi dropped their transformations, looking at each other with slight confusion. "What happened, at the end?" asked Makoto. "And was it me, or did that fight seem a little too easy?"

"Thanks to Sailor Mars," Minako said with a grin, turning to Rei. Rei smiled slightly, nodding.

"I don't know what happened," Usagi said, "but we killed it so... No use worrying about it any further I suppose."

Ami and Minako went to the back to make sure Madam Leoney and the other students were alright. Draco walked back over to Usagi, and she smiled at him.

A frown marred across his face, however. What the youma said was true. He _did_ want to have some sort of power, something to be more useful in protecting Usagi. He despised the thought with a vicious passion that he was unable to protect her, and if anything, it was _her_ who was more adequate at protecting him.

"I guess introductions would be good," Minako said, joining them with Ami. Rei nodded once again, bowing slightly.

"Rei Hino of the Slytherin house...Nice to meet you all." She turned to Draco, her smile broadening slightly. "Hiya, Malfoy."

"You're so popular," Usagi mumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, but nodded once at Rei. "Hello."

"Minako Aino, nice to meet ya!"

"Makoto Kino, it's a pleasure."

"Usagi Tsukino, nice to have you with us!"

"Ami Mizuno, I just joined this little group earlier today as well," she said with a small smile.

Rei smiled politely at them all. "Well, it's nice to meet you all too." She paused slightly, unsure if she should propose such a thing. "How about we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon to get better acquainted?" she suggested. She was relieved to see smiles and nods as her response.

They all decided to retire to their rooms, as it had turned out to be a very long day. Further discussions could take place in the morning, but for now they were all fairly tired.

x-x-x-

"Yet another failure," Tom murmured. He glanced at Beryl, frowning slightly at her trance-like demeanor. "What is wrong?" he asked with slight annoyance.

Her eyes snapped open, looking at him with a faint smirk. "I believe we may have some valuable information," she replied in a silky voice.

"Is that so?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," she purred, standing up to walk back to her personal quarters. "But it will take some time, perhaps." She turned back around to look at him. "I will need to use a highly trusted member. I think Psylek will do the trick. However, I think you will find it most interesting."

Tom laughed softly, beginning to follow her. "Perhaps I will."

x-x-x-

"So you'll really help me?" Minako all but squealed, her eyes shining with hope.

Ami chuckled softly. "Of course, it's really a fairly simple assignment. Just a matter of proper calculations and decisive ordering of... I've lost you already, haven't I?" she asked with a faint blush, seeing Minako's clueless expression.

"Yup!" the blonde said cheerily, "but if you're willing to help me I should do great. Right Usagi?" Minako looked at her friend, tilting her head when she did not get an answer. She saw that Usagi was gazing intently at something, so she followed her general direction and was filled with realization.

Usagi was staring at Draco and Rei, whom were currently engaged in a conversation of sorts. Rei was laughing softly, and Draco was smiling ever so slightly. Minako shifted her gaze back to Usagi, watching a frown mar across her face.

"Soomeone is jeeealous," Minako sing-songed in a low voice.

Usagi snapped out of her gazing, turning to her fellow blonde. "What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.

Minako raised an eyebrow. "You're jealous," she whispered dramatically.

Ami and Makoto looked at one another, deciding not to intrude in the conversation.

"I am not!" Usagi cried indignantly, picking up her fork to begin eating once again. She glanced cautiously at Draco and Rei once again. "I'm just curious what they're talking about," she mumbled, chewing her food idly.

"Usagi-chan, you're such a bad liar," Minako said with a sigh, taking a bite of her omelet.

Usagi forced herself to turn completely so she faced Minako and not the conversation that occurred several tables away. She talked to Minako idly about several topics she knew would keep her occupied, plastering a smile as she did so. She was _not_ jealous.

Was she?

x-x-

"So you and Usagi-chan are really together?" Rei asked casually.

Draco glances at her with a bemused expression. "Yes, we are."

"Well... that's fairly interesting," she replied, toying with her food idly. "Why?"

He stopped chewing for a moment, looking at her once again. Swallowing the lump of food, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'why'?" he asked in a bored tone.

Rei sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it." Seeing him frown, she sighed again. "I meant, _why_ are you with her? I mean, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, I'm just...curious, I guess. I'm not too great with relationships, so I was curious as to why." She chuckled slightly. "Stupid I guess, huh?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Yes," he agreed. "Stupid." He paused, pondering the question regardless. "I suppose... I can't explain really. At first, it was a mission that made me go after her. But then it just progressed to wanting something further, I suppose. The concept of a relationship was foreign to me as well," he muttered, shaking his head.

A sad smiled touched upon Rei's lips, but she didn't say anything further. Perhaps this was a matter she shouldn't press.

x-x-x-

"Woohoo! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Minako said with excitement. The _very_ large group of the five senshi, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all currently at the Shady Tavern, having conversed for the passed two and a half hours. The conversational barriers were broken fairly well between Rei and Ami, introductions were made between them and the others they had not met, and they all seemed to get along adequately.

"I dunno about that, Minako-chan," Rei said, "after all, didn't you say you have a tendency of getting a little lightheaded from the Butterbeer?" she teased.

Minako stuck out her tongue. "It doesn't take much for me to get air headed... wait..." Everyone laughed loudly, shaking their heads.

"No, I think we should just stay here a bit longer," Hermione suggested. "How many places are going to want a bunch of loud teenagers ruining the atmosphere?"

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Your worried about disrupting other people?"

"Well, naturally!" she said matter-of-factly.

Ron sighed, shaking his head. "I'll never understand you," he muttered.

"Of course you won't," Makoto said with a grin, "because Hermione is too smart for _any_ of us to understand."

"Except maybe for Ami-chan," Usagi said with a giggle.

"Yep, both of them _are_ fairly smart," Harry agreed with a nod.

"Can we talk about something else?" Ami and Hermione said in unison. The two looked at each other and blushed slightly, smiling.

"You're _all_ ridiculous," Draco muttered. "Honestly, I don't know why I force myself to associate with you all."

"Oh, but _we_ know why," Rei said with a sly smile, having heard the entire situation at hand.

Usagi blushed and hit Rei playfully. "That's soo not funny," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"I think it is, Odango Atama."

"Hey!" she cried angrily.

"What does that mean?" asked Draco, interested as to what made her angry.

"Dumpling Head, for those ridiculous dumplings on top of her head!" Rei said with a snicker.

Usagi huffed angrily. "There's nothing wrong with my hair style," she defended.

"Well, they are rather oddly shaped.. Perhaps like meatballs?" Draco suggested.

Usagi turned to him with a look of mock betrayal. "Don't team up with her!" she cried.

He raised an eyebrow. "But it's so fun to see you so aggravated. Besides, Rei brought up a fabulous point."

"Why thank you, Draco."

"Most certainly, Rei."

Usagi looked at the exchange of smiles and playful banter between the two, feeling that odd emotion stir within her once more. She decided not to say anything, though, merely plastering a smile. They were just kidding around after all. They were both in Slytherin, so it was only natural that they were spending more time together. Nothing was wrong with that...

Right? 

x-x-x-

"Ohh, this _is_ fairly interesting," murmured a clear, quiet voice.

"I was hoping you'd think so," Beryl said with a smirk. "Psylek, I want you to use this information wisely, and do what you see fit," she commanded.

A young man with short, navy blue hair stepped out of the shadows to offer a low bow to his mistress. "Of course, Queen Beryl-sama," he replied softly.

He opened his closed fist, and a small crystal appeared in his palm. His pale blue eyes glowed for a moment, and the crystal enlarged to the size of a beach ball. "We can watch the results together, Beryl-sama," he said sweetly, smiling at her.

A smirk twisted upon her own lips, nodding. "Yes," she cooed, "let's break them apart, emotion by emotion."

Usagi's face appeared in the screen, and Psylek smiled at it lovingly. Pursing his lips slightly, he blew out a thin stream of air. A silvery mist trailed from his lips into the crystal ball, weaving around Usagi's forehead.

He shifted his gaze to Beryl. "It will not take all too long," he said with a smirk.

x-x-x-

Usagi yawned tiredly as the ghostly professor droned on. Why did classes have to start up again? That was perhaps the worse part of an ended weekend. Indeed, History had to be the longest, most boring subject she ever endured. Today it seemed worse, however. She let her eyes drift shut, knowing the teacher wouldn't really notice. Quite soon, only soft snores were heard from the sleeping blonde..

"_I love you, Draco," she whispered softly, kissing him once again._

_  
"I love you too, Rei," he murmured back. Usagi pulled away sharply, stumbling as Draco walked right through her.. He walked over to the waiting Rei, a smile upon both of their faces._

"_How did she take it?" she asked softly. "Ya know, telling Usagi that you couldn't do it anymore?"_

"_I didn't tell her yet," he replied with a saddened expression. "I'm sorry Rei, but apparently I have to stay with her until this whole mission is completed." He scowled slightly. "I hate this, I truly do."_

_Rei shook her head, smiling sympathetically. "It's okay, Draco. I understand. Just... Don't forget about the possibility of 'us', okay?"_

_Draco pulled her close. "I swear to you, Rei.. After this stupid mission is completed, I'll be with you and only you. Don't ever worry about such a thing," he murmured huskily, kissing her once more._

"_No," Usagi whispered, tears clouding her vision. "NO!" she screamed._

"Miss Tsukino!"

Usagi popped up, startled. She looked at the students staring at her in the class, as well as the translucent professor. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking quite embarrassed.

The professor's expression softened. "It's alright. Indeed, this was a harsh time in history; your outward displeasure is understandable. The further events that occurred..." he droned on, the outburst forgotten.

Usagi couldn't forget, however. The images seemed too vivid, it all felt so _real_. She tried to calm herself down, much to no avail. She picked up her quill and forced herself to take notes for the first time in History, something to distract herself, even if only slightly.

x-x-x-

"That was a good lesson today class," Professor Moon said happily. They were nearly finished with the Lufu Potis spell, the majority of the class having went. She was especially happy that this class had the majority of the senshi in it; Ami was in Ravenclaw, so she did not share this class with them all.

"You may pack your things, and have an early dismissal for a job well done." She cast a look at the senshi and males associated with them, nodding secretly. They packed away their things slowly as the many students slowly filtered out of the room. After they had all left, Luna sighed softly and closed the door. "How did things go?" she asked expectantly.

"Things went well," Rei said with a smile. "These people aren't too bad. I think I can put up with them," she said with a hint of smugness.

"Or rather, we're being forced to put up with her," Draco quipped in a drawling tone. Rei stuck out her tongue at him, causing him to smirk faintly.

Usagi shifted in her chair uncomfortably, the images of her dream flashing vividly through her mind. Was it true? Maybe she had a premonition or something. She remained quiet, however, smiling warily as she listening to the idle chitchat of the others.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that," Luna said happily. "I won't keep you then. I'm just glad things are going well. The youmas are probably going to be coming more steadily, so I'm relieved you're all working together nicely."

They said their goodbyes and began to leave, though Draco walked over to Usagi as she stood. "I want to talk to you," he said quietly.

Usagi felt her heart begin to weaken, like fine pieces of glass. "Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes. He grasped her hand, walking out of the room with her. They stood at the closed threshold outside of the door, talking in privacy. "You've been acting strange again," he said, gazing at her curiously.

Usagi refused to look at him, trying to keep the tremble of her voice to a minimum. "Oh?" was all she could manage. She paused and cleared her throat, forcing herself to continue. "Why are you with me?" she asked in a small voice.

Draco groaned, causing the glasslike state of her heart to crack further. "I don't see why I'm being asked this question again."

"Again?" she inquired softly.

"Yes... Rei asked me the same thing."

The crack deepened. "Oh? I see... Are you with me because of the mission?" she blurted before she could help herself, looking up at him.

His eyes widened incredulously, before he scowled. "What?" he hissed.

Usagi wasn't sure if he was angry she had asked because it was a lie...or because it was the truth. _It's the truth_, her mind seemed to whisper. "I... I'm sorry that you're forced to do this, I never wanted you to feel that way," she murmured quietly.

"Usagi, stop this... I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, but—"

"No," she interrupted. "You shouldn't have to explain anything. I can understand if you want to be with Rei. She's smarter, and prettier, and you don't have an obligation toward it. I'm just sorry there's the mission that stands in your way. It's okay, though...We can forget about the whole thing and—"

"Stop," he growled angrily, his eyes narrowed with disbelief. Why was she saying all of these things so suddenly? What had happened? "I don't know who put these thoughts in your head, or if it was your own stupid doubts, but I would strongly advice you to stop all of this. I'm with you because—"

"Because of the mission, I know," she interrupted. "I don't want to hear you say it, please..." She could almost hear her heart begin to shatter. She sighed softly, letting a tranquil feeling of peace come over her. She knew what she had to do. "I hope you can be happy now. I don't want you to be tied down because you have to. We all have to be happy and I want you to be happy with her so—"

He silenced her quickly by pressing a harsh kiss to her lips. She seemed dead set to not let him talk, so perhaps he'd have to communicate with her in another way. She began pulling away from him, but he held her firmly against him, kissing her with a passion that he hoped portrayed the words he was not all that adept at saying.

She sighed within his arms, responding to the kiss out of habit and want, a deep, desiring need to always be close to him. She opened her eyes slowly, her gaze locking with his. She saw the smoldered passion in his eyes, the deep churning of emotions meant only for _her_. She saw these things, and she knew. Deep down, she knew she had been very foolish. How could she let herself become so clouded by doubt and jealousy?

He pulled away, as if in slow motion, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm _not_ with you because of the mission," he said in a low voice, "and I will say this only once for the sake of confirmation. I'm with you because I damn well feel like it, and no other reason than that."

Usagi laughed hesitantly, amazed that he could make the snidest comments sound like endearing vows of love. Perhaps they didn't have a picturesque romance, but for now, it was enough.

x-x-x-x-x-

Aww... well that ended a lot differently than I had intended o.o I was gonna have some angst and drama in there, but hey, it works. I managed to squeeze two new characters (Rei & Ami), two fight scenes, and a bit o' fluff all in one chapter! You guys should be so proud of me =D Lol.

x-x-x-x-x-

As always, thanks a trillion for the reviews!

To: Phan Gurl, Hyru, Jewel, Libitina De Averna, draco's slave, Ro-koi, ABC Gurl, Quiney, assraelrui....Thanks so much for the reviews!!

SesshoumarusBunny-- Thanks for the review, 'neesan! I got your letter yesterday, I'll be sending mine this weekend I promise! I just gotta get a role of film developed so I can enclose a picture ::sweatdrop:: I love the pics you drew, they're great! ::hugs::

Serenity Silvermoon--LOL, I never looked at it like that, but I should so throw that in there xD

Dark Universe--I tried to make this battle scene a little better, a good friend helped me out with suggestions ;D I think it turned out a lil better at least. I can't wait to write the final battle scene =D Thanks for the review!

MFlower49--Thank you =) Perhaps I'll do that... I think I'm gonna have a lemony chapter separate for this fic, depending on how things work out as the plot progresses ::grin::

AdorableAngel--Yeah, I feel like Draco's starting to be more and more OOC and that I'm falling into the typical cliche of him ::sniffle:: I'm gonna change that next chapter, though...hopefully anyway ::grins evilly::

amazing-jax--LOL, that would be interesting... it could be their distraction tactics! rofl =)

Bambi Star--Lol, I s'pose so =D They probably will, but I dunno yet.. we'll just have to see ::grin::

simpLy maGic-eLite fenG--Yay! I'm glad you like Lucius in the story =D He's so cool... I didn't have him in this chapter, I just realized that =O or snape! =O!! Wow... I'm gonna have to make up for that seriously next chapter lol

liza--Lol, don't we all wish that ::sweatdrop:: Hmm I'm really not sure how it's going to end yet... but I'm already planning a sequel to the story, LOL. Hope ya liked this chapter, and thanks for the review!

Serenity Voldemort Riddle--lmao, yup! Isn't that sad, to think of such a scientific excuse for them to get it on? LOL. And don't worry about evil Draco... i think he'll be shining next chapter ::evil grin:: Lmao, I want a Malfoy too! soo sexy =)

Kitoky--Hehehe =) Don't worry about that, it should be coming out fairly soon. I've been so busy in real life (actually i haven't been...more like lazy :sweatdrop:) Oh well... soon I hope, sooon that nice fic will come out ::grin::

OtAkU--Yeah, I agree with you. I really lack in the action-area of writing, but I tried hard to improve it this chapter... I think I succeeded, even if only partially ::sweatdrop:: Thanks for the review, and for the criticism =D

TStarr--Yay! I'm glad you love it =D And as for him, he'll probably be making an appearence fairly soon... ;D

x-x-x-x-x-

As always, incentive ::giggle::

NEXT TIME ON...Desiring Need!

Another youma attack, another battle that Draco cannot help in... His frustrating mounts with his lack of use, and his lack of being able to help Usagi out. The manipulative psychic youma, Psylek finds out of his deep troubles and uses it to his advantage. A deal is struck between Draco and the darker forces... What is this deal? What is going on? Are things beginning to fall apart just as they were salvaged...? Find out in next time's episode... "Power!"


	12. P o w e r

Hi again everyone! After working on several chapters of "**Slave**", I desperately began yearning to update this story.. so here it is! I might alternate between the two, or work on one more than the other.. I have no clue what I'm gonna do honestly x..x. It's been so very long since I wrote anything for this… I had to re-read the entire thing to remember what the heck happened, lol.

**Note**: This chapter may seem a little confusing, and for that I apologize. The parts where Draco and Usagi are talking and there are italicized comments, that would be "the voice." You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.

Oh these lyrics truly go well with this chapter I think with describing Draco's perspective on things…After you read the whole chapter you'll see what I mean ;)

_( Little angel go away  
Come again some other day  
The devil has my ear today  
I'll never hear a word you say  
He promised I would find a little solace and some peace of mind  
Whatever just as long as I don't feel so... _

_Desperate and ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless over you... )_

—A Perfect Circle, "Weak and Powerless"

x-x-x-

Desiring Need...  
P o w e r

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The monster howled in pain, obliterating into dust. It was the second monster that day, and the sixth that week. Indeed, their numbers were increasing rapidly.

"This is getting kinda tedious," Sailor Mars complained. "I'm so backed up on homework with all these random attacks."

"I know," Sailor Venus sniffled dramatically. "I haven't gotten around to much homework either."

"But how is that different from any other day?" Sailor Mercury pointed out logically. Venus stuck out her tongue, untransforming. The other girls followed, letting their transformations drop. "We should head back to class again, I suppose," Ami suggested.

Usagi groaned. "Wonderful, I finally get to miss Potions and you suggest we 'head back'."

Despite the semi-unanimous desire to not do this, they decided it was for the best to not fall too far behind, and agreed to return to their separate classes.

x-x-x-

Professor Snape held back a sigh of relief upon seeing Usagi enter the classroom. Despite his naturally cold demeanor, he would still have been devastated should anything happen to her, or any of the people involved in this situation. Too much depended on all of them at this point...

"Welcome back, Miss Tsukino. I trust Mr. Malfoy will inform you on the lesson you missed," he said with a deceiving air of indifference.

"Of course," Draco drawled, smirking slightly.

Usagi rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to him, but smiled nonetheless. Things had been going fairly good between her and Draco, and for that she was grateful. Despite the increased number of youma appearances, things had been quite nice. All of the girls had gotten much closer, and her relationship with Draco was going a lot more smoothly.

"How was it?" he asked quietly. Snape had begun to drone on once again, telling the differences between snake venom and poisonous potions.

"Same as always," she replied, "just starting to get tired of seeing so many. I know there's five of us, but even so..." She giggled slightly. "We need an army or something to sick on the youmas so we don't have to fight some of the days."

Draco snorted slightly, though he contemplated other thoughts. He was tired of it as well, being so useless towards helping the cause. No... it was not even the cause he cared about at times. Merely, he felt inferior towards a mere bunch of girls. Although guilt and regret should have been the choice feelings towards having these thoughts, he felt more angered than any of these weakening emotions. "If there's any way I could be of assistance with it..." He trailed off upon seeing her shake her head several times.

"Iie, daijoubu. We have it under control," she said with a small smile. "Besides, they are getting stronger...There's really not much anyone else _can_ do." She paused, offering him a bigger grin. "Besides, just coming back to you each time is more than enough assistance for me."

Draco raised an eyebrow, pretending to be amused and happy by the comment. Deep down, however, his anger stirred deeper. Support. Comfort. Weren't those the inferior qualities a woman should have? This was getting quite ridiculous...

x-x-x-

"Oh indeed, this is getting fairly interesting," Psylek mused with a gleam in his eyes. "I've barely had to influence any of his thoughts, Mistress Beryl. All of these feelings of contempt and weakness are pretty much generated within his own mind."

A full, crescent moon smile spread across her ruby lips. "Oh? And what does this mean for us?" she asked eagerly.

Psylek glanced at her, his deep-set eyes swirling with amusement and anticipation. "I believe it means, things should be rather easy for our next course of action."

A laugh escaped from those deep red lips, as well as a single word. "Excellent."

x-x-x-

"You've got to be kidding me! Another attack already," Usagi groaned, hearing a shrill scream. She truly wished she had gone to bed earlier last night, already rather tired. It was mid-afternoon, and a youma attack was the last thing she wished for that day. She quickly excused herself from the history class, transforming as she left.

"Let me go!" cried the first year Slytherin boy the youma clutched. This youma greatly resembled a humanoid tree, mahogany bark as its skin, slithering, grayish roots encircling its torso. The blue eyes of the young boy filled with fear as the youma began to speak. "You wear the housse colors of the one I seek," it hissed cryptically.

"Help!" he wailed pitifully.

"Let him go!" Sailor Moon demanded, charging forward. "Moon Tiara Action!" The branch-like arm that gripped the helpless first year was swiftly severed, withering like a dying weed.

"You are not the one I seek," it hissed, shooting out a powerful ball of dust-like energy. Sailor Moon yelped as she narrowly avoided it. Watching as a piece of her skirt deteriorated upon coming in contact with it, she gulped nervously.

"Akriyo Taisan!"

A scrolled charm-like paper stuck fast upon the youma's head, causing it to shriek with pain. Its entire body withered significantly.

Sailor Moon cast a grateful look to Sailor Mars, who smiled warmly in turn. Usagi's smile deepened upon seeing Draco standing next to her. He and Rei had several classes together, this time being one of them. "You!" the youma hissed with a barely masked glee. It shot a withered branch-like arm out to Draco, slow in its pace as it was severely damaged by Mars.

"Don't touch him!" Sailor Moon yelled angrily. "Moon Tiara Action!" A growl of pain emanated from the monster as its "arm" was cut off yet again.

Draco couldn't help a mocking, bemused expression. "My, my Usagi… so possessive of me," he quipped. She stuck out her tongue, hiding her smile.

"Looks like we weren't needed," whined Sailor Venus, accompanied with Sailor Mercury. The creature had disintegrated into a pile of broken twigs and crumpled leaves. In the midst of that pile, however, was a tiny bud. It glowed dimly, pulsating softly as the seconds ticked by.

"Back to class!" cheered Sailor Moon with mock excitement.

"Wait," Sailor Mars said abruptly, motioning for everyone to remain still. Something was still there… she could sense the presence of a youma.

"The joys of nature," whispered the pile of withered leaves, "is the beauty of rebirth among death…You all let your guard down far too easily!" The dust swirled into a blinding tempest, causing them all to cough and shield their eyes. "_You_," it hissed again, extending its leafy arm to encircle Draco's chest tightly.

His sharp groan of pain sounded above the swirls of dust. "Draco," Sailor Moon cried out, trying desperately to open her eyes amid the dust storm.

Draco struggled against the constricting branch-like binding, much to no avail.

_' So weak…'_

Draco heard a voice speaking softly in his mind as his consciousness began to dwindle.

_' Is this what I'm to expect from a powerful Malfoy? Quivering behind the skirts of a bunch of petty girls… Unable to even defend himself…So weak... '_

"I'm not…weak…" he growled out, struggling in earnest.

_' Oh really…? Prove it… You can't, can you…?' _The voice snickered softly._ ' So very weak…'_

Draco's vision blacked out, his head lulling to the side as darkness took over.

x-x-x-

Draco looked around uncertainly. "Where am I?" he muttered, surveying the area. Deep swirls of a black mist ensconced the vast area, although slowly it began to fade. Materializing in its stead was a room, luxurious in its appearance. It was a 'green' room, as there was no other way of adequately describing this place; the chairs, tables, and bed that were evident here were all varied shades of light and dark green.

"Do you like it?" asked a deep voice. It was the same taunting voice Draco recalled hearing before losing consciousness… Was this the result of that? He turned sharply, but saw no one. "Over here," sing-songed the voice. Turning back to his original position, he saw a man with dark sapphire hair, sitting comfortably in a cushioned jade chair. "Hello, Draco," he greeted with a pleasant smile.

"What is this? And who are you?" Draco demanded.

"And why are you here, and how did you get here, and so on and so forth," the man said in a voice, startling in resemblance to Draco's. Draco quieted quickly, as those were the exact questions that had been running through his mind. "Yes, I know many things," he continued smoothly. "I am Psylek. I brought you here, through your dream. Or rather, through your current state of unconsciousness. This is real, to a degree, but when you awaken you will be in the hospital wing with that lovely little blonde girl of yours holding your hand. Yes, you will remember this. This is one of my lovely rooms, which I appreciate your approval of."

"Stop doing that," Draco interrupted wearily, still trying to process the situation.

"Doing what?" Psylek asked, though he already knew the answer.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Answering the questions I think as I think them. It's rather—"

"Annoying," they said in unison.

Draco couldn't help but snicker. Some amusement could be found out of it, to which Psylek smirked. "So now, the important question... Why did I bring you here."

Draco took a seat opposite of him in one of the olive-colored chairs, nodding. "Yes. Why."

Rather than answering directly, Psylek tried a different approach. "You feel powerless, don't you?" Draco kept his face expressionless, the slight narrowing of his eyes indicating his silent frustrations. "Ah, yes... A bunch of air headed girls in miniskirts prancing around are able to do more than you, Draco, a powerful wizard. Sad, isn't it?"

Draco smirked, shifting languidly in his chair. "Yes, perhaps a little. But one of those mini-skirted 'airheads' is in love with me, and that's all that matters," he replied coolly.

"That _would _be all that mattered, if you were a simple-minded fool like Harry Potter," Psylek countered briskly. He kept the smirk at bay upon feeling the psychic waves of agreement from Draco. "All that matters...is power."

"Power," Draco repeated, keeping his voice drawl. Psylek knew, however, that the word rolled around like a tremulous wave within his mind.

"Yes, power. What is more important…a silly mission of saving this ungrateful world of muggles and mudbloods, or dominating and _ruling_ those ungrateful souls...?" He paused a moment for dramaticism, and merely to let his words sink in. "Imagine waking up every morning, not having to bow down to superiors, but to _be _the superior that others bow down to. Never having to wonder what steps to take and what else needed to be accomplished to become the most powerful... To become, more powerful than your father." He stopped abruptly, wondering if perhaps he had went too far with all that he knew.

"And how would one obtain such power?" Draco muttered, his eyes clouded with these thoughts.

The grin broadened upon Psylek's lips. "Why Draco... I thought you'd never ask." His lips parted as he began to explain this deal, but a soft, ethereal glow began to fill the room. Psylek winced slightly. "Do you feel that? This power.. it's of your little mini-skirted beauty… Usagi… her power… why, it's stronger than yours, Draco. Can you really bare being with one who is more powerful than you?"

Draco felt himself beginning to materialize back into the real world. "Tell me," he said quietly. "Tell me how I can obtain such power."

Psylek smirked. He was in. "I will, Draco. I'm rather fond of you, I think we could form a grand little friendship… I will contact you again, rest assured."

"But…"

"Not now. You are being drawn back into consciousness by Usagi's power… our time is up… I will be back Draco… And we'll go over the finer points of what you _really_ want in life…"

x-x-x-

"Draco…Draco, oh please be okay," Usagi whispered desperately.

His eyes slowly drifted open, wincing slightly at the sudden blinding light that filled his vision. He looked through bleary half-lids at his girlfriend, his hand grasped within her own. He pulled his hand away, using it to sit himself up in his seat. "Where..?"

"Oh Draco, thank goodness!" she exclaimed with relief. "We took you to the Hospital Wing… you've been out for a few hours."

"What happened to the monster?"

Usagi sighed. "After the dust cleared away, we… we saw it, and you… Oh Draco, I was so scared it might've killed you," she whispered, recalling the memory. "You were so pale and unconscious… It finally released you and I was able to kill it. I'm so glad you're alright," she finished in a whisper, kissing his forehead.

Draco felt her soft lips brush against his skin, felt the tingling feeling spread through him. He placed his hand against the nape of her neck as she began to pull away from him, drawing her face close to his. He pressed his lips instead to her mouth, feeling such an eased comfort as she sighed happily. "I'm fine," he spoke quietly. "I think as long as I have you, I'll be fine."

_' Oh, but what about power…? '_

"I'm so happy, Draco," she murmured, standing to stretch out slightly. A brief yawn parted from her lips, revealing her underlying exhaustion. "You should get some more rest," she said, despite the fact this statement quite adequately held true for her as well.

"Don't worry so much for my well being," he replied lightly, rising from the hospital cot. Stretching his limbs, he felt replenished and vitalized, though he know this was largely due in part to Usagi using her power upon him. But… something felt different. He felt a foreign energy tingle dimly through his body, warm and captivating. "I think it is you, little bunny, that needs to be resting."

Usagi blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm a little tired," she admitted softly.

_' See? Not that powerful… always needing little rests… You could be so much more powerful than that…You feel some of it already, don't you? '_

"How?" Draco muttered under his breath, speaking to the little voice inside his head known as Psylek. He did feel some sort of power… What it meant, he was not sure of. He looped his arm around Usagi's waist, drawing her against him as they left the room. Her head rested comfortably against his shoulder, another yawn escaping her mouth.

"Man, I might seriously need you to start tutoring me Draco," she mumbled.

He huffed a small laugh. "In what?"

"Mm… everything? I just can't keep up with all my subjects with all these youma attacks!"

_' Oh, if only you could help her…'_

"I'll help you out with that," he said vaguely, trying to ignore the comments of the little voice.

"Oooh… maybe you could even do some of the homework for me," she said hopefully.

"Ooh. Maybe not."

"You're so mean!"

"You're so childish," he replied, muttering the password to his room. Usagi stuck out her tongue, further proving his statement. She smiled softly then, resting her head against his chest as she hugged him. "Well, good night.. Gonna head back to my room and get some rest."

"Stay with me," he said softly.

Usagi tilted her head. "I really should—"

"Please."

_' You shouldn't have to say please... She should agree with anything and everything you say.. '_

A small look of uncertainty shadowed in her eyes, but she smiled a little as she nodded, entering the room. "I'm afraid I won't be much company…I just want to—"

"Sleep. For many hours. And dream of bunnies, and of me," he supplied, smirking slightly. He tensed slightly at doing this. Had he just read her mind…? No, he cleared these thoughts. Anyone could guess such things about Usagi he attempted to rationalize..

Usagi's eyes widened a little, before she laughed uneasily, crawling into his bed. "Well, yeah! You know me so well," she said with a sweet smile, laying her head down upon his pillow and sighing with content. "Good night," she murmured softly, falling asleep almost instantly.

He pulled a chair over to where she slept, settling down in it and merely watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. She truly was beautiful… He placed his hand against her cheek, cupping the warm flesh briefly before trailing it downward. He let his hand rest upon the hollow of her throat, before trailing it further, stopping when it settled upon her chest, feeling the movement of her heart. He closed his eyes, letting the slow, steady beat pulse against his hand.

"Such an enigmatic thing, no?" mused an all too familiar voice.

Draco's eyes snapped open, his hand retracting. Psylek stood from his position at the end of the bed, walking over to Draco with a small smile upon his lips.

"She's very lovely," he complimented appreciatively, his eyes resting upon Usagi's sleeping form with approval.

"Indeed," Draco replied icily.

A small laugh tumbled from the older man's parted lips. "Oh, such defensive feelings you emanate Draco… Obsessed with her, are you?"

"No."

"Lies," Psylek teased, his eyes flickering with mirth. "The desire for power is never a selfless thing. It is a selfish act of conquest and victorious glory. But you, dearest Draco… you desire it greatly in part for _her."_

Draco stood from his seat, eyeing the man carefully. "Partly," he agreed.

"If you had to choose between her and having power, which would you choose?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?" he asked in a deceptively quiet tone.

Psylek's smile deepened slightly. "So you truly do love her, I see… No worries. You needn't make such a sacrificial choice. The beauty of compromise is the many facets and possibilities it holds."

"Compromise. What do you want in turn for granting me power?" A thin strand of rational thought returned. "And why are you helping me? How do you even know me? And—"

"And how do I know of this situation? And what am I getting out of this? And what side am I on? And tra-la-la, and blah blah blah." Psylek let a small sigh escape his lips, unbeknownst to Draco that a swirling mist of psychic energy spun delicately into his mind. "Do the answers to those questions really matter? What about these questions, Draco… Do you want power and respect, or do you want to continue to be Usagi's little cheerleader? Do you want to be the helpless victim, or the one that deals the damage?" His eyes flickered as he read the deepest, darkest thoughts buried within Draco's mind. "Do you want Usagi in control of your little relationship… or do you want to be the one that she worships and submits to?"

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's not that kind of relationship," he muttered, his gaze flickering to the girl. Soft snores escaped from her mouth, a little smile of happiness on her face.

"No, it's not… But you'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like for her to call you 'master' and to do little things to try and please you… to have some dominance over her… to have her be that little bit subservient to your whims and desires…" He let his voice grow hypnotically soft. "You'd like that Draco, wouldn't you?"

Draco's eyes began to dim slightly. "Yes," he murmured quietly.

"You want that kind of power, don't you?"

"Yes… I want that kind of power."

"Tell me that you'd do anything to obtain it."

"I'd do anything," Draco found himself murmuring in earnest. "Tell me how I can get it."

"It's really a lot more simple than you are allowing yourself to believe," Psylek spoke in a gentle voice. "I believe you to be a friend, Draco, and friends help each other. I may need your help in the future, but for now I require little of you to allow you to share in the depths of glorious power.." He strode over to the blond teen, smiling slightly. He shifted his gaze to Usagi. "Some things are too important to let go of in life," he said quietly in a cryptic manner.

Before Draco could ask what he meant, he felt his heart twist painfully within his chest. "What is this?" he hissed, sinking to his knees.

"Sometimes, you have to make little sacrifices for the one you love."

"Stop," Draco gasped, clutching feebly at his chest in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Sometimes, love and lust and dominance can all blend and blur together into one blissful tide of power. _Power_, Draco. It is power that I proffer to you."

Draco gritted his teeth against the pain, his voice raspy and barely audible. "What are you talking about?"

"I am giving you the power to be who it is that you want to be. This is part of my power, part of a darker power. You used to keen your devotion to the Dark Arts, but you've strayed from that path… Tread back onto it, Draco. Realign your priorities…Let your priorities be Usagi, and power."

"Power," Draco murmured blearily, the pain beginning to subside as he said the word, _felt_ it.

"Don't fight against it," Psylek commanded softly. "Let it become a part of you, part of who you are. Let it fill you, and come to control it. You should control whatever you wish to control… You want to be in control, don't you?"

"Yes…" The pain eased another notch, his body beginning to react with the dark energy.

"Good," Psylek said approvingly, watching with delight as the blackened waves of energy coursed in steady streams through Draco's body. "You will still be you, I assure you," he replied to the thoughts of fear that rolled from Draco's mind. "You will have conscious control of all your actions… After all, that is the point of this. You will be in control, Draco. You will feel things as you've never felt before. Every dark emotion, ranging from anger to lust, you will feel in a holistic sense you could never dream of.."

"What about love?" he murmured absently, the pain becoming a flickering memory.

Psylek laughed softly. "Why, I fear there is a price to everything in life, dear Draco. Love… You know so little of love. If not for Usagi, you mayn't of ever known it at all.. I fear this is what I must take away, Draco. The kindness and amiability you've developed is a weakness that will obstruct your view. You will keep your focus on your supremacy and dominance. This is a slow process, but it starts now…"

Draco winced in pain again as he struggled briefly against it. He clutched his chest, feeling as though a piece of him began to melt away.

"Amazing," Psylek murmured. "I cannot take away your love for her. Truly fascinating.." He glanced over at Usagi, seeing her shift in her sleep. "She will awaken soon," he said quietly. "I must retreat. It has begun though, Draco. I will be in your thoughts at times and guide you with my knowledge and help you harness the power I've wrought unto you. Farewell for now…" His voice trailed off to a whispering caress, his body fading.

His voice lingered delicately within Draco's mind for a moment. _' Remember, Draco…_ _Now the tides begin to turn, and _you_ can protect _her_ instead of being the weakling…_You_ are superior to her. '_

"Mm.. Draco?" Usagi murmured, sitting up slightly. She rubbed her eyes roughly with the back of her hands, trying to clear away a small portion of the tiredness. "Everything okay? I was having the weirdest dream about you...It was kinda scary, actually…"

Draco settled himself into the bed next to her, drawing her body close against him, her back pressed close to his chest. He slid his hand beneath her shirt, letting his hand splay across the warm, bare flesh of her stomach. A smirk settled upon his lips at her sharp intake of breath as his cold hand came in contact with her warmth. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing it was only a dream," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to her neck. She shivered slightly, unsure of things.

"Is everything okay, Draco?" she asked softly, her words slightly strained as the tried not to concentrate on the cold hand pressed lightly against her, his lips upon her neck. Her eyes dimmed slightly as she felt his lips trail pleasantly to her ear.

"Everything is wonderful," he whispered, his breath a tingling and hot caress against her skin. "Or at least, my little bunny, it will be." He rested his head against the pillow, his eyes drifting shut. "Go back to sleep," he murmured. Usagi nodded hesitantly, shifting within his grasp. He kept his arm around her possessively, drifting off to sleep with barely influenced dreams of beautiful things…

Power, dominance, and Usagi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

o.o .:crickets:. I have no clue where that came from. I swear, "**Slave**" is starting to influence this story somehow xD I apologize if they are starting to seem a bit a like.. I do so love Draco being powerful and dominating and ohso sexy x..x I'm trying to keep this story full of plot and action and lust…We shall have to wait n' see where it goes from here !

I've wanted to update this story for a while though, so yeah! Lol. I really don't know where I'll go from here with it, but I have a pretty good idea.. so I'm gonna get working on the next chapter after I post this one. Pleease let me know what ya think, but be gentle! It's been a while since I've written anything for this story, so if things aren't making sense I know that's my fault and I apologize! Draco was turning soft on me.. I wanted him to be all trey sexy and evil again.

x-x-x-

Oh my goodness.. it's been so long since I've done this, I'm actually excited.. .:clears throat:.

INCENTIVE:-D

NEXT TIME ON…Desiring Need!

What happens when another youma attack strikes? Draco's newfound abilities are put to use, much to the shock and amazement of the others. Usagi isn't quite sure how to react with Draco's apparent change in behavior… is it in her mind, or is there perhaps something darker and more evil to him..? Unable to comprehend why she feels this way, she confides in Professor Snape and Luna about her concerns. Draco quickly learns of this little confiding and grows quite angered… were these the "powerful tides" of dark emotions Psylek spoke of? A little confrontation not of the friendliest nature ensues between Draco and Usagi… She knows for sure something has changed, but whatever will happen…? Find out in next time's episode, "Deception!"

x-x-

Ohh long preview, forgive that.. I got carried away due to my excitement .:blush:. Please review! .:bows and hands out cookies:.


	13. D e c e p t i o n

Yay! All of your reviews are making me so very happy! Hmm.. the preview I had given is kind of a preview for this chapter and the next one (some events described in the preview will take place next chapter). I'm trying to work on my describing of action scenes, so this chapter was kinda a trial of that .:blush:. it's not great but it'll suffice, hehe. More romance/conflictions between Draco and Usa for sure next chapter...Enjoy!

x-x-x-

_( All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions,  
we keep locked away from all the world...)_  
—_Savage Garden, "Tears of Pearls"_

Desiring Need...  
D e c e p t i o n

"Tell me," Queen Beryl whispered eagerly as Psylek entered the room, her voice barely masking the excitement she felt. "Tell me of your progress." The languid smile that spread across his lips heightened her delight.

"It's going marvelously," he replied in a soft tone, his chipped-sapphire colored eyes glittering. "He agreed to the receiving of power with a lot more ease than I had anticipated. I beg for your patience in this matter though, my queen." The slight incline of her slender neck bid him to continue. "I could not take away the love he felt for Usagi, but this could actually work greatly in our favor."

Beryl's lips curled into a snarl, her beauty temporarily marred by the vicious expression. "Oh, and how is that?"

Psylek's smile remained pleasant as he bowed low. "Do not worry yourself with this matter, my queen. I assure you that the service of that Draco Malfoy will benefit your plans greatly. Revenge, my mistress… you will get your revenge in the sweetest possible way."

Beryl's expression softened slightly, a tranquil sigh parting from her ruby lips. "Fine. I will let you proceed without interference if that is the case."

He rose from his bow, keeping the secret smile at bay. Perhaps, he'd be helping Beryl along with these plans… but that was not to say he didn't intend to have a little fun of his own with this deliciously exciting situation.

x-x-x-

"Yay! Breakfast!" Usagi cheered happily, trying not to drool as the plethora of food materialized.

"I can't believe such a simple thing as food excites you so much," Ron muttered, shaking his head. Usagi stuck out her tongue before quickly delving into the pile of French toast.

"So how did you sleep Usa-chan?" Minako asked in a low voice, wiggling her eyebrows with apparent information.

Usagi raised an eyebrow, taking a large bite of the food. "I slept just fine, thank you," she answered crisply, thinking of the pleasant night she had spent in Draco's embrace and beginning to sigh wistfully.

"I stopped up to your room this morning," Minako continued in a slow voice, "but guess what? You weren't there. Care to explain your whereabouts young lady?"

Usagi shifted in her chair under the playfully accusing gaze of her friend. "I, um… I was keeping Draco company," she murmured.

"Ooh," Makoto picked up with a tone of excitement. "So do we have the bond of saving the world in order?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi shook her head furiously, a blush staining upon her cheeks. "We didn't do anything!" she cried in exasperation. "We just slept together…" Her eyes widened at the double innuendo she had accidentally set. "Noo," she wailed pitifully. "Not like that!.." The others couldn't contain their laughter.

"Hmm, what's all this about?" spoke the other source of this amusement. Draco had come behind Usagi, placing his hands upon her shoulders. She tilted her head upward and smiled at him warmly, leaning her head back to rest against him. "Draco," she complained, "they keep teasing and saying that we… ya know…"

A smirk hinted his expression as he lowered his face to her tilted head, pressing his lips softly to hers in a strange kiss. He kept it chaste, licking his lips slightly as he pulled away. "Don't care so much what other people think," he murmured, his hand delicately caressing her cheek before walking away. Usagi couldn't help but shiver at the brief contact, his hands holding a chilling coldness to them. Murmurs of speculation were whispered noisily amongst the students in the Great Hall, and Usagi tried hard to follow the advice he had just given.

Minako's mouth gaped open. "That was... kinda sexy," she whispered in awe. Harry's eyes were slightly widened, though he wasn't sure why; that was how Malfoy typically acted, wasn't it? Makoto looked a little mystified, a small blush tinging her cheeks. The tips of Ron's ears turned pink as he watched Draco retreat.

Usagi glanced at all of them with a sheepish smile, quickly averting her eyes back to her food.

x-x-x-

"Today's lesson will be a rather lengthy taking of notes. We will begin with the copying of the materials and instructions listed on the board, before continuing to the next potion of a similar quality with slightly varying results..."

How Usagi loathed Double Potions, scrawling the notes at a sluggish pace. When Snape said lengthy, he truly meant it; these notes would surely take up the entire of the two periods. Draco smirked from his seat next to her, watching her disgruntled expression flicker from frustration to boredom to simple annoyance. How he loved to watch her... everything about her was so appealing...

_' My, how your thoughts stray so easily... What is with all of these hormonal lustful thoughts? Surely, you should start acting on them..'_

Draco rolled his eyes as Psylek's whispering voice threaded mentally into his mind before finally beginning to copy the notes on the board. "Surely, it's none of your concern," he muttered under his breath.

_' Oh come now, I tease... But truly, she is beautiful. '_

"And truly, you're rather annoying. Quiet down so I can get to working on these notes."

"Mr. Malfoy, whoever are you talking to?" Snape asked with vague amusement. It was rather quiet, with the dull exception of quills scratching upon parchment. Draco's soft muttering in repliance to Psylek's questions were slightly audible.

"No one," he replied quickly, "I apologize, Professor."

_' Apologize? You should _never_ have to apologize to anyone. '_

Draco ignored the voice, focusing his thoughts on the notes in front of him. What Psylek said was true though, wasn't it? Why should he have to apologize..?

_' Now you're thinking clearly, my friend. Embrace those feelings, don't try and cover them up with the niceties of humanity. '_

Draco smiled somewhat as he copied the notes, missing the troubled glance Usagi cast his way.

x-x-x-

"Hello, my darling," cooed Tom with a mocking sweetness. "How's my little princess doing this morning?"

"You mean your _queen_," Beryl snarled viciously, growing weary at times of this alliance. "My faithful servant Psylek is devising a rather interesting plan."

Her partner's eyebrow rose delicately as he took a seat next to her. "Is that so?" he asked in a sugary-saturated tone, as one might use to entertain the blissful whims of a child.

Her crimson lips curled downward. "Yes," she replied icily. "I'm letting him proceed without interruptions while our strength continues to replenish."

He hummed lightly, tapping his fingers against the arm of the throne-like chair. "Well now, deary. I cannot help but wishing to give those little girls another youma to play with."

Stepping out of the shadows emerged a pale blue creature, scaled rough flesh with fiery eyes, crackles of lightning coming from the chain-like whip it held. "Hello, my Queen," the creature spoke in a soft but low tone, his deep voice sounding like waves rolling gently against the shore. "It is my pleasure to serve you."

Beryl's delicate eyebrow rose rather high, her eyes gleaming slightly. "Then serve me without delay,"she replied diplomatically.

"The name is Orja, mistress, and your wish is my command." Like a fading mist on the sea, he vanished.

x-x-x-

"So you see class, the appropriate method of conducting such a spell—" Luna stopped abruptly, her eyes clouding slightly. Usagi winced as well, feeling the monster's presence. "Go, Usagi," she instructed. Minako, Rei, Makoto, Harry, Ron, and Draco all rose as well. "No," Luna said firmly, referring to the three males, "you three stay here."

Draco scowled at her, his expression darkening. "No," he replied flatly, following after the girls.

"If he's going along, so am I," Ron stated, not wanting to leave his girlfriend unattended in the matters... although deep down he knew perhaps he'd be more of an obstruction than a help.

Harry began walking out as well, casting an apologetic glance to the older woman. She desperately wished to go and make sure things would be alright, but she had to stay with the rest of the bewildered, confused class.

x-x-x-

Psylek frowned deeply, gazing into the crystallized sphere with slight annoyance. "I thought she said 'no interference'," he muttered, watching the scaled youma materialize in the school.

The idea slowly spinning within his mind clicked sharply into his place. He could make a well bit of use of this situation, quite to his advantage. He did not like when his plans were toyed with, but this was actually a rather pleasant turn of events. "My, my," he murmured lightly, a smile hinting upon his lips. "Let the fun and games begin."

x-x-x-

"Hello, little soldiers," Orja spoke deeply, his voice a rumbling caress of words. "I trust you will all keep me adequate company in this affair."

"Think again!" Sailor Jupiter snapped, preparing to attack. "Supreme Thunder!" The crackling lightning bolt of energy charged forward, and Orja quickly raised his weapon. His whip glowed brightly for a moment as the force of her powerful attack was absorbed. Raising it slowly above his head, he cracked it against the ground with a sharp jerk of his hand, the lightning serging back and slamming against the shocked senshi. Jupiter's scream of pain thundered loudly, rolling off the walls with a harsh echo.

"Mako!" Harry yelled, running over to her.

"Mako-chan! Harry, no!" Sailor Moon cried, seeing the whip raise in Orja's hand. Quicker than they could act, Harry was sent sprawling against the wall as a weaker crack of lightning shocked through him.

Sailor Venus looked on in horror. "You monster!" she yelled, her own chain-like whip materializing in her trembling, gloved hand. "Venus Love Me Chain!" she roared, lashing her whip out to strike him. Orja smiled softly, raising his whip to loop around her own. They began a futile tug-of-war, before Psylek flicked his wrist, a charge of energy channeling down and shocking upon her palm.

She cried out as she released the whip, clutching her injured hand and collapsing to the ground, her body rocking for a brief moment with the charge of his dark energy.

Ron rushed over to her as Mars began unleashing her fiery attack. "Usa! Ami! Help me out with this!" she commanded softly. Sailor Moon nodded, as did Mercury.

"Moon Tiara..."

"Burning..."

"Shabon..."

They all charged channeled their energies together, focusing it into one blazing attack.

"Magic!"

"Mandala!"

"Spray!"

Fire-laced bubbles boiled upon the glowing disc the tiara had transformed into, the triple attack slicing the abdomen of Orja. He coughed up a swarthy film of blood as his scaled flesh singed and boiled with a sickening sound at the contact of the deadly tiara. "Clever," he whispered softly. He rose from the ground with a slight stumble, much to the horrified shock of the three girls. Ron was holding Minako against him, whispering that everything would be alright. Harry had began to gain consciousness again, stumbling over to the groaning Makoto.

"Clever," Orja repeated gently, raising his whip again. With a flashing blur, he dissolved out of sight before quickly reappearing behind Sailor Moon. He looped the strand of his whip around her neck, her gasp of surprise now serving as her only means of air.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed, beginning to charge up for an attack. "Burning—"

"Don't!" Mercury cried desperately. "You'll burn Usagi as well!" Rei quickly stopped, watching as Usagi struggled against the youma's deadly whip.

Draco had watched much of the situation with a fairly impassive expression. What did it truly matter what happened to the others? They were of no concern to him. As he saw Orja grasp Sailor Moon, pulling the chord of the whip around her neck tightly, his blood boiled with anger.

_' That fool of a monster... touching and trying to harm _your_ girl... Will you let him get away with this?' _Psylek's voice was angered and encouraging, bidding Draco to act on his current feelings.

"What should I do..." Draco begin to ask, before shaking his head firmly. "No. I know already." Draco approached Orja with slow, steady steps. He stood directly in front of the youma clutching his blonde girlfriend, reaching his hand out.

"Dray...kun...Don't.." Sailor Moon rasped, struggling against the constricting grasp of the whip. Draco did not respond, his eyes darkening as he placed his hand against the binding whip on her neck. Almost instantly, it shattered upon contact. Usagi collapsed to the ground, rubbing her neck and gasping desperately for air. "Dra..co.." she breathed out, watching through a dimmed vision as Orja narrowed his eyes upon him..

Orja turned to face the enraged teen, anger reflecting within his own vision. "Do not interrupt something you are unable to finish," the youma growled quietly, lashing his whip out. Draco grasped the whip before it could crackle against him, yanking it sharply and shattering it completely. As the shards shattered, they floated still and silent for a few moments before they began glowing dimly. The shards reflected back to Orja, piercing against his scaled flesh and enveloping him in a deathly shimmer. The youma's voice rumbled with reverberating pain, his entire body engulfed in the shards of his own power.

"I would never start something without the sole intent of finishing it," Draco replied in a cool tone, smirking as the youma simmered down into a pile of crackling dust. He knelt down next to the collapsed Usagi, her transformation having dropped when she was finally released. "Are you alright, Usa?" he asked in a soft tone. His hand cupped gently against her cheek, trailing down to the reddened flesh of her neck.

"Draco," she whispered, coughing slightly as she spoke.

Rei and Ami ran over to Usagi, kneeling down next to her. "Usagi-chan! Please tell us you're alright.."

Draco frowned, his eyes darkening. They should have done a better job protecting her. Then again, they were weak. Everything would be alright, though. She had him to protect her now. "Don't worry about her," he said coldly, "I'll make sure she's alright."

"Draco," Rei whispered with slight mesmerization, recalling his actions. "How... How did you..."

Draco's frown deepened into a scowl. "This isn't the time for that. Usagi needs to recover and heal up from this. Tend to your other senshi and friends. I'll take care of Usa."

While his tone sounded slightly accusing, he spoke somewhat rationally; Makoto, Minako, and Harry all needed medical attention as well. "Right," Ami said uncertainly, going over to assist Minako who had begun to stir in Ron's arms.

Rei looked at Draco apprehensively for a moment, before smiling. He was just being protective, she told herself, rising to go help Minako and Harry.

"Draco," Usagi whispered softly, "how were you able to..." She trailed off with a slight wince, rubbing her neck. "How were you able to—"

"Quiet," he murmured, looping his arm beneath her knees and his other against her back. She relaxed within the cold warmth of his embrace as he placed her arms around his neck for added support, her head falling to rest in the crook of his neck. He walked away with her cradled gently in his embracing hold, his slightly darkened eyes softening as her breath trembled out slow and even against his skin; she had already drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

The others watched as Draco left with her, an odd feeling stirring deep within them all. Was it merely in their minds, or was Draco acting a bit more more distant? Perhaps he merely was concerned for Usagi's well being...

But the question that most prominently lingered in all of their shocked minds, was how on earth had Draco managed to defeat the youma that practically rendered them all powerless?

x-x-x-

Draco placed Usagi's sleeping form upon his bed, gazing at her with reflective emotions. He had done it. Finally, he had the ability of protecting her and being of use...

_' Being of use? Surely, you're barely grazing the surface of this new prospect, Draco... Not only can you protect her, you can control her— '_

"I don't want to control her," Draco snapped to Psylek's soft voice, a scowl adorning his face. "I merely want her to remain safe...and with me."

"How noble," Psylek mused, materializing into his room. "But I merely wished to congratulate you on your new found power... slowly but surely, you'll come to uncover what abilities you've gained. And I'm rather sure you'll put them to adequate use when situations of this necessity arise," he finished cryptically before disappearing again.

Draco raised an eyebrow but chose not to question it. All good things came in time. He had love, he was beginning to have power... what more could he truly ask for?

He watched as Usagi slept peacefully, placing his hand against the fading red marks around her neck. They would heal quickly, along with the rest of her, due to her power. "So strong you are, my little bunny," he whispered softly, his eyes reflecting admiration and approval. She was the only one worthy of ever being with him, and he was the only one that could truly protect her. She stirred slightly from her place on the bed, sitting up abruptly.

"Draco-kun," she whispered, hugging him tightly. He held her in his arms for a moment before she drew away slightly. "Minna... everyone else.. We have to go find them," she said in a worried tone.

"You should rest some more, Usa," Draco argued, frowning slightly.

Usagi smiled at her boyfriend, placing her hand lightly upon his arm. He tensed a little as her warmth eased upon him, relaxing after a moment. "I'm glad you're so concerned for me, Draco-kun," she murmured, "but I think the others are worried. And..." She paused a moment. "And I think we all need to discuss what happened..."

Draco's eyes darkened slightly as he scowled. "Perhaps I don't feel like discussing the matter. There is nothing to discuss. I will never let any harm come to you, simple as that."

Usagi's eyes softened as she carefully looped her arms around his neck. "Aishiteru," she whispered. He pulled her close, his lips pressing against hers for a moment. She shivered slightly, not quite sure why.

"Seems I'm having a rather chilling effect upon you," he murmured, his hand coming to rest softly against her cheek. She leaned into it, her eyes closing briefly.

"I still think we should go see the other senshi now," she said quietly. "I want to make sure they're alright."

Draco wanted for her to be happy. "Alright," he relented, rising to his feet and drawing her up with him. "Hospital Wing."

Usagi tilted her head, unable to keep the suspicious thoughts from creeping into her mind. "How do you know they're there?" she asked hesitantly as they left the room.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's see... One; Makoto, Harry, and Minako were injured. Two; Rei, Ami, and Ron were in well enough condition to help out. Three... What other plausible place can you think of?"

Usagi blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she mumbled softly, feeling rather irrational. Draco smirked as he put his arm around her waist, his expression softening as she smiled and leaned against him. "No worries, Usa," he murmured quietly. "No worries."

x-x-x-

Makoto took another bite of the hunk of chocolate the nurse gave her, feeling increasingly better than when she had first been brought to the Hospital Wing. "Why isn't Usagi-chan here as well?" she asked uncertainly. "Surely, I thought this would be where Draco would bring her..."

Minako sat up in her cot, glancing briefly at Ron who had fallen asleep, holding her injured hand delicately within his own. She smiled softly for a moment before turning to Makoto. "Maybe Draco took her back to her room," she suggested, though worry flickered within her own eyes. "I still don't quite understand what you mean by saying _he_ killed the youma."

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly from his cot next to Makoto. "I didn't quite see everything myself," he admitted regretfully. He turned to Rei and Ami. "Would you two be able to explain?"

Rei frowned as she thought about it for a moment. "I think our best bet would be waiting till all of us are present...and conscious," she added with a small smile toward Ron.

Ami nodded briefly. "Yes.. we can speculate all we'd like, but we won't know the answer for sure until we ask Draco himself about what exactly happened."

"Oh my goodness! I heard about what happened and came as soon as I could! Are you all alright?" Hermione asked breathlessly, followed by Luna and Snape.

The loud noise of Hermione woke up Ron abruptly, a low yawn escaping his lips. Minako giggled slightly. "G'morning sleepy-head," she teased. Turning to Hermione, her smile softened. "We're fine girly, just had a nasty youma attack.."

"Where's Usagi-chan?" Luna asked expectantly, looking around the room.

"And Mr. Malfoy?" Snape added, not seeing him either.

A small frown hinted onto Rei's pursed lips. "That's what we were trying to figure out... as well as, what on earth happened."

Hermione tilted her head with curiosity. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Mako-chan! Harry-kun! Mina-chan! Daijoubu?"

Everyone in the room turned to Draco and Usagi, happiness and relief etched in their features. "Usagi-chan! Thank goodness you're alright," Luna breathed out happily, going over to hug the girl. Draco frowned as she was pulled away from him, but chose to remain quiet.

"We're having trouble figuring out what exactly happened today," Snape said carefully, glancing uncertainly at Draco. The blond teen looked back with an impassive expression.

"Annou... Well... I'm not even really sure how to explain what happened," Usagi replied with a tone of uncertainty. "Draco saved me though," she finished in a whisper, going back over to him. Draco smiled slightly as he pulled her close, his entire demeanor relaxing as she eased into his embrace.

"Well, could you try explaining how this happened, Draco?" Luna asked attentively.

Draco tried to mask the frown he felt forming with a look of indifference. "The monster made quick work of rendering Makoto, Minako, and Harry completely powerless with his little light whip in the course of...what? Two minutes?" The three of them held guilty, embarrassed expressions as he continued. "Then Rei decided to try and triple attack with Usagi and Ami, which was rather smart of her," he praised, approving of her display of power and ambition. Rei blushed a little, averting her eyes.

"However, it was only temporarily effective as the creature rose once again. This time, however, his aim was Usagi. He materialized in front of her, and strung his whip around her neck like a noose, strangling her..." His voice grew steely and cold as he spoke. "Rei wanted to attack, but was advised not to by Ami, in fear of harming Usagi as well."

Usagi carefully placed her hand on his arm, calming him down somewhat as he looked at her. "I could not stand to watch harm come to her, in any such way, so I approached carefully and touched the chain around her neck and it broke. I do not know where this power came from," he lied, smirking softly. "But it enabled me to turn his attack around unto himself and have it basically self destruct."

Ron's eyes were slightly mystified. "I could hardly believe it," he murmured. "Draco was bloody brilliant!" Never had Ron thought he would be talking about _him_ of all people with admiration.

"And you don't know where this power came from, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked in a quiet tone.

Draco's shoulder's rose slightly as he shrugged. "I believe perhaps it stemmed out of my desire to protect Usa," he answered smoothly. That was fairly accurate and truthful, he mused.

Many questions still lingered within their minds about the situation, but the most important part was the fact that he _was_ able to kill the monster.

"C'mon, we had wanted more help with defeating the youmas," Rei said with a smile. "This is a great thing."

Makoto nodded rather happily. "Yeah! Our prayers were answered... in the form of Draco Malfoy," she finished with a giggle.

"And lord knows we all dream of him," Minako said slyly..

"Oh for sure," Rei all but purred.

"He is rather attractive and powerful," Ami added with a small, teasing smile.

Ron and Harry frowned slightly at their girlfriends, though they knew they were only joking. Usagi had a look of mocking anger on her face. "Hey!" She exclaimed, latching onto Draco's arm. "He's _miine_, stop flirting!"

Draco felt strange emotions stir deep inside of him, powerful and almost overwhelming in their intensity. He drew Usagi close, licking his lips slightly as he looked at her playful features. "All yours," he murmured. _'Just as you're all mine_,_' he thought possessively._

Everyone laughed at the situation, the two older adults shaking their heads, though smiles lingered upon their faces. Perhaps things weren't completely figured out, but when had anything ever been crystal clear?

x-x-x-

"He killed it," Tom murmured incredulously. "He destroyed one of my most powerful youmas effortlessly.. I'm intrigued."

Psylek appeared before him, kneeling and bowing his head in subservience. "Forgive me if this meddled with your plans, master. I have begun weaving an intricate plan of my own—"

"Oh? Do tell," he said in a soft, inquiring tone.

Psylek raised his head, speaking a strong, assured voice. "The one known as Draco Malfoy was beginning to have feelings of doubt and weakness. Manipulating these thoughts, I offered him a small bit of the dark power. As his mentality begins to change, his power will increase."

Tom frowned slightly. "While that is fine and dandy, it is _our _side he opposes—"

"No," Psylek interrupted with a smile, lowering his head again for the act of insolence. "Forgive me, master... but that is not the case. He has come to love a girl by the name of Usagi Tsukino... Queen Beryl's recipient of wanting revenge upon, Sailor Moon. It is anyone who opposes _her_ that he is against and will fight."

Tom's frown deepened with uncertainty. "But... Ohhh..." a slow dawning of realization settled upon his mind. "You are extremely clever, Psy. I do not give you nearly enough credit!" he praised with increasing approval. "Oh, this _is_ exciting... I will let you proceed at your leisure, merely let me know if you require anything for the unfolding of this lovely plot."

"Thank you, master."

x-x-x-

Soft snores parted from Usagi's lips as Snape droned on in his lesson. "So you see, a drop of essence oil can easily be used as a substitution for a quick-remedy potion should an emergency arise." Draco nudged Usagi gently, but she remained fast asleep. He smirked slightly, reminiscing of the first time he had attempted waking her up in the library, and offering her candy as a means of atonement. He closed his eyes as he recalled the events that transpired, her soft lips and warm hands, her small body pressed close to his... oh, so close they had gotten... He felt something within him stir deeply as he thought about that situation... thought about the desire for it to finally be completed...

"Mr. Malfoy? I would advise both you and Miss Tsukino to pay close attention to this lesson, as it may be quite beneficial to the exam I am giving tomorrow." The rest of the class groaned upon learning that they were going to be having an exam.

Draco frowned slightly. "Usagi is tired, she's getting some extra rest."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "My class is not the place for nap-time," he drawled. While he understood of her tiredness, it was still inappropriate to fall asleep during class—especially his.

"I will inform her of the lesson she is missing and help her study tonight. I am paying adequate attention to your lesson, I assure you," Draco replied icily.

Snape's eyes were imperceptibly widened at Draco's tone of voice as well as his response. "Really... Well then. Would you care to summarize to the class—"

"The difference between essence oil and flower's dew? The fact that their consistencies are varied and the flower dew holds a slight fregrance. Or perhaps you'd like for me to specify the whereabouts one might find either of these, deep in a forest. Or maybe you'd—"

"That is by far enough, Mr. Malfoy," Snape interrupted through gritted teeth, his expression almost flustered. Those had been the very questions he was going to ask... Perhaps he _was_ paying close attention, he tried to rationalize. "Please keep your insolence to a minimum in my class," he retorted finally.

Draco smiled, though it was hinted with sarcasm. "Why surely, Professor," he said mockingly. "I apologize most sincerely."

Snape remained quiet as he began writing the notes on the board with a shaky hand, the only sound audible being the scratching sound of his chalk and Usagi's continued snores.

x-x-x-

Psylek grinned widely as he watched from his crystallized sphere. "Ah, yes... slowly the tides begin to turn in our favor." He watched with a heightened interest as the ball swirled and darkened slightly.

x-x-x-

Usagi rubbed the back of her head with exasperation as she tried to figure out the Potions notes. "I just don't understand what this all means," she moaned pitifully.

Draco took a seat next to her. "Well, let's get started. I'd be most happy to assist you."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, her eyes holding slight amusement. "Hmm.. are you gonna seduce me up to your room with the cover-up of bettering my education?" she asked with mock suspicion.

Draco tried to contain the smirk from spreading languidly upon his face, looking at her with a hidden longing. "Why, is that a subliminal request for me to do so?" he murmured, drawing his chair closer to hers. He slipped his hand beneath the table, settling it against her knee and sliding it upward slowly. Usagi's eyes widened, a blush staining upon her cheeks. "If you want, little bunny, I can make you feel things you've never dreamed of... or maybe you have already dreamed of me like that." Usagi trembled, her heartbeat quickening impossibly.

"I could fulfill your secret little desires, Usa," he continued in a whisper, watching with deep approval as her eyes closed and her lips parted.

"Usagi-chaan!" Minako exclaimed happily as she bounced into the library. The librarian shot her a nasty glare for her loud tone of voice. Usagi jumped out of her chair with a startled yelp, stumbling backward and falling unceremoniously upon her rear.

Draco fought to contain his deep scowl, feeling an exquisite anger he was not accustomed to, for having been interrupted. Minako giggled, extending her hand and helping up the collapsed girl. "Sheesh, sorry for startling you... was I interrupting something?" she asked in a teasing voice. Upon seeing Usagi's dark blush, her mouth dropped to a small 'o'. "Wow," she breathed out. "Never thought ya had it in ya Usa! Public displays of affection, huh? You're way cool Draco," she approved with enthusiasm. Draco's anger eased slightly at the showing of respect, inclining his head with a small smirk.

"What did ya want, Mina-chan?" Usagi asked politely, trying to control her blush.

"Huh...? Oh!" her fellow blonde exclaimed, as if the thought had just suddenly came back to her. "Luna wanted to have a little meeting tonight," she said, leaning closer. "With all of us and Snape, and you're father," she indicated to Draco.

Draco raised his head slightly. "What about?" he inquired.

Minako shrugged. "I dunno! Guess we'll find out tonight. Snape's dungeon, nine o'clock." Minako hugged Usagi tightly before beginning to skip away. She paused for a brief moment. "Have _funn_ you two," she singed out sweetly, winking suggestively before quickly leaving.

Usagi smiled sheepishly as she glanced at Draco. "Gonna go back to my room and get some more studying done," she mumbled nervously. In this current state, she found it rather hard to concentrate with him.

He rose quickly and pulled her close. "Leaving so soon?" he murmured, grasping her chin. His eyes locked with hers briefly, and she was almost startled by what she saw. His eyes looked darker, stirring with deep emotions she was not sure she wished to put many names to. She began to break the gaze, but it was at that moment he kissed her, pressing his lips soft but firmly to her own. She responded slightly to the kiss, pulling away as she caught sight of the horrified stare of the librarian. "Not here," she mumbled, already feeling the blush rise once again to her cheeks.

He could feel her train of thought, a small snicker coming from his mouth. "You worry far too much what others think of you, my dearest little bunny."

Usagi merely smiled as she pulled away completely, turning to leave. "I'll see you tonight," she called softly over her shoulder. He nodded vaguely, a feeling of emptiness circling around him without her presence.

x-x-x-

Dum-duh-dee-dum! I didn't include the meeting in this chapter x..x I'm sorreh... It was getting kinda long and I was getting kinda tired and really wanting to post this chapter soon-ish .:blush:. Mmkay... Next chapter will be action-ful! Or romance/lust-ful! Or booth! ooh la la I'm excited! If I get a lot of reviews as quick as I've been getting them, the next chapter will prolly be up this weekend :D Or at least maybe the next chapter of **_Slave_** (if i can get out of writer's block and think of something for that story u.u)

Thank you all soo much for the reviews!

To: Frlouring, Kizzings, Flame Ivy Moon, Sarina, Silver Moon Goddess1, sailorveggie, Dark Universe, tangled junky, Cheerios, chibi moon baby, TsukinoGoddess, serena79, Lucilia-chan, cry baby, Seren Lunar Echo, Draysa, Raylinz.. Thank you all so very much:D

**Saris Yui**–Yay! I'm so glad you like my fics so much :D .:hugs and hands lots of cookies:. Of course! Cookies are the best motivation for my writing (next to reviews!) hehehe. Hope you liked this chapter as well ;)

**Usagi no Megami**–Hmm, he will get fluffy-ish again.. I just felt like he was getting a little too sentimental, and we all know there's no way Draco would go without feeling a little angered that girls were going out and fighting while he was s'posed to just sit back and watch. Hm.. or maybe he would xD I dunno, but I'll try and get him happy and fluffy again asap!

**Anime Monster**–Me too! I'm such a hopeless romantic at time x.x i just really appreciate love stories when the chars have to go through a lot of trouble and difficulties to really get to the smooth part of things ;) Thanks for the review!

**Serenity Voldemort Riddle**–Lol, I have so much fun writing this story and Slave, trying to imagine everything and figure out what the chars would do if in that type of situation.. I'm soo glad you like it! .:hugs:. Thanks for the continued reviews!

**liza**–Yeah! Draco should always be powerful .:nod:. ...But in this story I guess he is kinda weak.. 'specially for being manipulated.. but hmm I think I shall work on that aspect.. Ahh so many possiblities with this story :D Hope you liked this chapter!

**PurpleRose44**–Aw.. they'll be happy-ish soon! kinda... lol. I dunno.. Need some drama and angst mixed into the affairs of love and happiness.. just isn't as precious without some complications. Thank you very much for the review ;)

**Silver Moon Lit Goddess**–Wow, I appreciate your in-depth review.. let's see.. I can understand you not liking her getting hurt, but just going with Draco's personality I kinda think that's how he'd behave in some situations.. trying hard to keep their personalities sorta correlating to the originals. As for your suggestion with Psylek, that's kind of the direction I'm contemplating taking it in ;) I hope you approve of whatever I finally do decide, though nothing is really set in stone.. Thank you very much for the review, I was trying to keep those things in mind when writing this chapter, and I'll continue to do so with the next :D

**Bambi Star**–Yay! Very glad you like it :D (and you're review for Slave made me happy to the point of tears! lol.) .:hugs:. Your reviews are always greatly appreciated and inspiring, thank you quite much!

x-x-x-

Mmm...Incentive!

NEXT TIME ON...Desiring Need!

Everyone meets at Snape's dungeon to discuss the matters at hand... Usagi asks to speak to Snape, Luna, and Lucius after the meeting concludes in private to discuss a small problem she's been noticing.. Draco is angered that she does not want him there, so he decides to "eavesdrop" with the dark power to find out what it's about.. imagine his 'delight' when he finds out it is about him! His anger grows and he confronts Usagi about it, but she doesn't wish to speak to him when all is said and done... But he's not quite that willing to let her go without his approval. Whatever will happen..? Find out in next time's episode, "Obsession!"

Ooh la la, next chapter shall be fun to write I think ;) For those of you who aren't approving of Draco's char right now, I'm sorry! For those of you who are .:hands out stickers and breathing masks:. Welcome to the dark side! lol, jk. He'll be "back to normal" eventually... I think... Will have to see ;) Please continue to review! Truly makes me happy and inspired :D


End file.
